


I Feel Awake (This Time)

by ohsehunseoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best friends!Jongin and Taemin, Detective!Kyungsoo, Eventual Smut, Hotel manager!Jongin, M/M, Murder, Reincarnation, Violence, it's not very detailed though don't worry, smut written by an asexual: truly a concept, take a shot every time someone with a name starting with a j shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehunseoul/pseuds/ohsehunseoul
Summary: Second chances are hard to come along, especially when it puts everything you have on the line.Jongin finds out the hard way when his world turns upside-down. His glamorous life with his soulmate comes to an abrupt ending, leaving him with the opportunity to fix things, at a price.Thrown into a different reality with no knowledge prior, Jongin sets out on a mission to find his soulmate once more before it's too late. His harsh new setting leaves him trying to win the love of Do Kyungsoo, a detective from Japan with a permanent scowl on his face.Title is from Feel Awake by Z.TAO.





	I Feel Awake (This Time)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and, well, here it is!   
> Please be warned that there are a lot of dark elements in the story.   
> Also, I know that the government is not the same in South Korea as it is in the US, but I had to combine some elements to make it work. I hope you can enjoy regardless, minus some discrepancies.

They say that fate can lead two lost souls together. No matter the distance or the struggles in the way, fate will find a way to combat it.

 They say that the two souls can feel an immediate connection when they have found the one. Will it work if you were given a second chance at life, or will your loved one be destined to be with somebody else? Will the denial of fate break the chain connecting the two people, resulting in a forever broken heart?

……

Kim Jongin met his soulmate in an unconventional way. He had just flown into Paris for fashion week, as well as many other esteemed celebrities. Jongin was a model turned actor, climbing his way in the industry once he debuted his acting career in the second highest grossing movie in South Korea; _Unchained_. Ever since then, he gained more fame. He had already acted in six movies over the past five years, taking up acting straight after high school. Each film got the recognition it deserved, leaving Jongin with an overflowing bank account and a lush home. Not only was his acting career successful, but so was his modeling. Jongin was scouted at the young age of thirteen and the rest is history. Now, his chiseled jawline and devious smirk could be seen plastered on magazine covers globally.

You could say that Jongin had it all. The only thing he was missing was his soulmate. Twenty-three years old, and he still hadn’t met the one. Cue Do Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo was equally as famous. He gained his fame in Japan once he got his first acting gig at twelve. After much success in the country, his family moved there to further pursue his career. Though Kyungsoo wasn’t a model, he did have quite the exquisite taste in fashion. His agency sent him to Paris Fashion Week in hopes that he would feel inspired to create his own clothing brand; something his they had been begging him to do. It took three years of declining before Kyungsoo could make it to the fashion show. His schedule had been backed up for years but, luckily, his most recent movie was complete, and he had a vacation. The twenty-four-year-old was more than excited to take a break, to say the least.

…

“Alright,” Jongin’s manager breathed out a heavy sigh, “Wardrobe is complete. You have the chain on connecting your lapels, yeah? Wait, no, not this one. We need silver, not gold! It will completely clash with your watch. Who dressed you? Mina?”

“Relax, Taemin.” Jongin said as he sat on the cream-colored stool of the styling room. “I’ll get it changed. I didn’t even notice.”

Taemin watched the hair stylist finish spraying Jongin’s ebony strands of hair into a comma style. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m just anxious since I’m not sitting with you.”

Jongin reached blindly by his side to take Taemin’s hand to comfort him. “It’s going to be fine, I promise you. You won’t be far if I need you.”

“I’m just hoping they don’t sit you next to a mega-fan that managed to get front row tickets to the show.” Taemin bowed in thanks to the hairstylist as she exited the room.

“I doubt that will happen.” Jongin laughed melodically. “I’m pretty sure they’ll have other models or something like that.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll calm down. You’re responsible; always have been.” Taemin retracted his hand to allow Jongin to stand. “Let’s get you out there. But first, we must change that chain. We cannot have you not matching. That’s an amateur fashion crime, you know.”

Jongin rolled his eyes, smiling as he did so. “You’re so dramatic.”

Jongin was ushered to his seat, the runway just a foot away from him. He sat in his spot, folding his hands in his lap nervously. He may be eccentric in some of his films but, deep down, he was rather shy when it came to meeting new people. To his right sat an actor he vaguely recognized from an American film he had seen. In fact, everyone in the surrounding area looked vaguely familiar. Jongin knew he had seen them somewhere, but wasn’t sure exactly where it was.

There were still empty seats in the front row, so Jongin waited. Luckily for him, he had a knack for languages, so he was able to pick up some basic knowledge of what the people around him were saying to him when they greeted him.

Jongin was turned to his right, admiring the velvet suit one of the guests was wearing, when he heard someone speaking Korean to his left. He sighed in relief. He felt much more comfortable speaking his first language, so maybe he would have someone to talk to.

“Your seat is here, okay? I’m going to be a few rows behind you with the other unimportant people. Are you going to be okay?” A voice said, concern dripping from their words.

“I’ll be fine. I promise you that I won’t go running off or something.” A deeper, more velvety, voice responded. “And, don’t say you’re unimportant. I would be nothing without you and you know that. Not only are you my manager, but you’re also my friend. So, don’t say that, okay?”

Jongin hated eavesdropping, but he couldn’t help it. They were in such close proximity that it was inevitable he would hear. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the voices. Standing inches away from him was a slender male, blonde hair neatly styled on top of his head. He glanced from the standing male to the person in the seat next to him.

At that moment, something in his chest felt strange. It was a feeling like no other. It could only be described as warm and like two halves were put into a whole; the feeling of meeting your soulmate.

“Do Kyungsoo?” Jongin heard himself say.

The auburn-haired male turned his gaze from his, what Jongin assumed, manager and locked eyes with Jongin.

“Kim Jongin? Wow, I had no idea I would be sitting next to you. It’s truly an honor.” Kyungsoo smiled in a way that made Jongin feel butterflies. The other was watching him with pure admiration, large eyes glinting from the stage lights.

“It’s an honor to meet me?” Jongin laughed. “It’s incredible to meet you. You actually inspired me to act when I saw you in _Paradise_.” Jongin extended his hand to shake Kyungsoo’s.

“Hey, I need to get going. It looks like you’re in good hands. Remember, I’m just a few rows away.” The blonde male had rest a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo tore his eyes away from Jongin. “Okay, I’m sure you’ll find me right after.” Kyungsoo glanced back to Jongin. “This is my manager, Oh Sehun.”

“Pleasure.” Sehun bowed to Jongin. “I really have to go find my seat now. Last thing I want is for them to start the show while I’m standing here. Not that I don’t deserve to be on that stage.” Sehun grinned.

“Oh my God, just go.” Kyungsoo laughed and lightly pushed Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun saluted the two as he walked away.

“Sorry about him.” Kyungsoo offered Jongin a sheepish grin. “Anyway, I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you. I’m surprised we haven’t crossed paths at any other events.”

“It’s probably on my end that we haven’t. I’ve been pretty busy back in Korea.” Jongin half-lied. “And I’m kind of bad at social events.”

“I’ll have to make more trips back home, then.” Kyungsoo warmly smiled. “I’ll be honest, I’m kind of bad at these things too.”

“Funny how we are so shy, considering we’re in the spotlight.” Jongin grinned. “Do you-“

The lights dimmed down, and the announcer came onto the stage.

“We’ll talk later.” Kyungsoo whispered, quickly patting Jongin’s knee.

The show was everything Jongin expected and more. He made a mental note of the styles he wanted for himself and watched each model in awe. It was truly captivating for him and made add one more to-do on his bucket list.

“Amazing show wasn’t it?” Kyungsoo said once it finished.

“It really was. The models put me to shame.” Jongin laughed.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Kyungsoo honestly said. “Personally, I’d be more impressed if it was you up there.”

“There you are!” Jongin heard Taemin call from behind him. “Come on, we have some interviews coming up for you. You’ll never guess what company wants photos of you. One word- Gucci.” Taemin latched onto Jongin’s bicep.

“Finally.” Sehun came up behind Kyungsoo. “You have fans waiting outside for you. Let’s go see them and then we can head to take photos for GQ.”

“Well, I guess that’s our cue.” Jongin looked at Taemin and back to Kyungsoo. “This is my manager, Lee Taemin.”

“Hey,” Sehun said, pointing at Taemin, “You’re the guy I was sitting next to.”

“That’s me.” Taemin beamed. “The comments you made under your breath made the show tolerable, so thank you for that. That was almost the most boring two hours of my life.”

“What was the most boring?” Kyungsoo questioned.

“Waiting for Jongin’s flight that came in late. I ended up sitting in the airport eating overpriced food and reading predictable romance novels they sold in the store.” Taemin rolled his eyes. “Anyway, we have to go. You can finish up your chat at the afterparty.”

Jongin sighed lightly and looked up from the ground to Kyungsoo. “I’ll see you at the after party, I guess?”

“I sure hope so.” Kyungsoo smiled. “Until we meet again.”

……

They did meet again, much later into the night.

Jongin had his monthly dose of social interaction, so he found a hideout to escape the blasting music and drunk dancing. The bar wasn’t a bad place to relax, especially when it was the smaller bar in the corner of the room, opposed to the lavish bar rimmed with agrell carvings.

Taemin was most likely occupied by schmoozing models, so Jongin could relax with his next closest friend, whiskey.

He offered a friendly smile to the bartender as they put down his second drink. He crossed his arms on the table, his forearms meeting the cold bartop when his sleeves rolled up.

“Thanks.” Jongin finally said, eyeing the fogged ice cube in his glass.

“I figured I would find you here.” A voice spoke from behind him. Jongin knew that voice. He twisted his body to find Kyungsoo.

“And how did you know that?” Jongin questioned, taking in Kyungsoo’s change of outfit. Rather than the dress shirt and tie he had on previously, he fashioned a white tee with a leather jacket thrown over.

“Because it’s furthest away from the action, also known as the place I would go.” Kyungsoo smirked and made his way to the barstool next to Jongin.

“I’m assuming the photoshoot went well?” Jongin looked up and down at Kyungsoo, taking in his appearance.

“It did.” Kyungsoo held up two fingers to call over the bartender and ordered a beer. “How about you? Did everything go well?”

“It did.” Jongin watched the bartender set down the beer, condensation already rolling off onto the counter. “I haven’t seen too much of it, but Paris has been stunning.”

Kyungsoo nodded and took a drink of his beer. “How much longer are you going to be here? I mean, we can go sightseeing together tomorrow, if you want. Disguise ourselves or something.” Kyungsoo chuckled and tested Jongin’s expression. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine by me. I don’t know, it’s just,” Kyungsoo paused, “When we first saw each other, something in me felt like I was meant to meet you.”

Jongin watched Kyungsoo, unsure of how to answer. “It sounds dumb,” He finally said, “But I felt the same exact way. Something like-“

“Fate.” Kyungsoo finished.

“Yeah, fate.” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo. _‘Fate.’ He spoke under his breath._

“So, Kim Jongin,” Kyungsoo grinned, “What do you say? Explore Paris with me?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Jongin answered. He turned back to look at the party. “You want to get out of here? We can walk around outside. I have facemasks if you’re worried.”

“It shouldn’t be too bad, considering it’s pretty dark outside. I think I saw a café on the way here. I’m dying to try a croissant.” Kyungsoo said.

“Say no more.” Jongin sat up and took cash out of his wallet for the drinks. “It’s on me. Let’s find that infamous café you speak of.”

 

After the trip to Paris, Jongin saw a lot more of Kyungsoo. They made a conscious effort to visit each other as often as they could. Jongin landed a movie offer in Japan, leaving him to live in Osaka for eight months. It was before Christmas time, so Kyungsoo was more than willing to invite Jongin and Taemin to stay with him for the holidays.

“My family moved back to Korea, so it’s usually just me here.” Kyungsoo said, a warm cup of tea in hand. “Sometimes I visit, but Japan is just so beautiful in the winter.”

On New Year’s Eve, Kyungsoo confessed to Jongin, the feeling was reciprocated immediately.

The eight months Jongin got to spend with Kyungsoo would forever hold a special place in his heart. From walking along the beach in the dead of winter to staying up all night talking about their deepest secrets, all of it was cherished.

When Jongin had to go back, Kyungsoo promised to visit, and he did. Kyungsoo, along with Sehun, quickly became acquainted to Jongin’s home. Sehun managed to snag promotional events for Kyungsoo’s new movie in Korea, consequently helping Kyungsoo gain even more fame in the country.

Four months later and a year into their relationship, Kyungsoo moved in with Jongin.

“We can stay some time here and some time in Japan. How does that sound? Taemin and Sehun will have our necks, but I don’t care. I love you.” Kyungsoo carded Jongin’s, then blonde, hair.

“I love you too.” Jongin responded. “More than anything.”

Two years into their relationship, Jongin proposed.

The news of their engagement flooded the media. The two were fortunate enough to live in countries that were widely accepting of their preferences and lucky to have supportive fans. It was bliss for them.

Six months later, Kyungsoo became a Kim.

Three weeks, three days, and fourteen hours later, everything was destroyed.

……

“How much longer until you get here?” Kyungsoo spoke into the receiver. “The show doesn’t start for another hour, but hair and makeup just got here.”

“I’ll be there soon, babe.” Jongin responded, exiting the airport. “I wish I didn’t have to do that guest appearance. Then, we could be together right now.”

“Me too.” Kyungsoo sighed. “At least we have a month off after this show.”

Jongin grinned to himself and pat the pocket of his blazer. He was going to surprise Kyungsoo with a trip to Italy. Kyungsoo had always wanted to go and Jongin wanted to see Kyungsoo smile. 

“Listen,” Jongin watched the downpour in front of him, “The weather is horrible. I’m still at Haneda now, I’ll be there in like twenty minutes. I just have to get the rental and I’m on my way.”

“Please, please be careful.” Concern riddled Kyungsoo’s voice. “This storm is relentless. Would it be better if you took a taxi?”

Jongin reached one of his hands out into the exposed rain. “Maybe. I’ll get soaked to the bone if I get the rental now. Will it make you feel better if I get a taxi?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo sighed in relief. “Especially since I know you don’t have your glasses and you’re blind as a bat without them.”

“How do you know I don’t have my glasses?” Jongin smirked. He waved down a taxi.

“Because I’m holding them as we speak.” Kyungsoo answered.

“I love you.” Jongin laughed. “Oh, the taxi is here. I’ll let you know as soon as I get there, love. The connection is kind of cutting out.”

“Okay.” Jongin heard Kyungsoo say. “I love you so much and I can’t wait to see you. It hurts being away for even a couple of days.” Kyungsoo laughed. “I’m getting sappy. Anyway, be safe.”

Jongin smiled when the phone call ended and his home screen wallpaper of him and Kyungsoo at the beach lit up. He pocketed his phone and got into the taxi.

“Where to?” The taxi driver mumbled.

“Hi.” Jongin put his bags in the back seat and sat down next to them. “The Fashion Week in Tokyo. I think I have the address, hold on.” Jongin felt for the paper he had in his pocket with the address.

“I know where it is.” The taxi driver slurred and turned a third of the way to look at Kyungsoo. The lack of light cascaded shadows across his face, making it unable to see the driver. Still, something seemed off.

“You know what,” Jongin said, “I actually have a rental. I’ll drive on my own.”

“No,” The driver said, “Kid, I need the money. Please just let me take you.”

Jongin’s gentle heart couldn’t say no. “Okay, I’ll stay. Just to the show then.”

“Alright.” The driver responded, changing the gearshift to drive.

Jongin sat in silence on the drive. He had tried to send a text to Kyungsoo when he was about ten minutes away, but the signal was too poor.

_X MESSAGE FAILED_

_To: Kyungsoo_

_Hi:) ill be there really soon!! so far so good..driver is driving really slowly though…I think he wants to make me pay more money lol_

Jongin watched the speed of the car decrease even more, nearly to the point where the car in front of them smacked into the bumper.

“Sir?” Jongin asked. “Is everything alright?”

“What? Yeah.” The driver breathed in heavily through his nose. “I think I fell asleep.”

“Fell asleep?” Jongin quirked a brow. “Could you please pull over? I can drive us to safety or call my husband to pick us up.” Jongin hoped he would get a better signal at some point.

“No, no.” The driver grunted. “I’ll hurry up and get you there.”

Almost immediately, the driver slammed on the gas. Jongin held onto the seat in front of him.

“You can slow back down.” Jongin tried to hide the panic in his voice. “You’re going to skid in the rain.”

“What?” The driver turned fully to look at Jongin, foot still heavy on the pedal. “I’m not going to sk-“

His sentence was cut off by the sound of tires screeching.

It all happened too quickly. The taxi hydroplaned through three lanes of traffic, sending the front of the car into a blockade on the side of the road. The two were somewhat bruised up, but they were okay. Jongin pulled on the door.

“Please just open the door.” Jongin pleaded. “You’re bleeding. We need to go to the hospital.”

“No, no.” The driver responded. “Let me just back up.”

The last thing Jongin said was “no” as the driver reversed into the middle lane. A semi-truck tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. It overturned onto the back of the car, crushing it immediately.

The string of fate broke that day.

……

“Has Jongin arrived yet?” Kyungsoo stood on his toes to get a better view of the parking lot. “He should be here by now.”

“Not yet, Kyungsoo.” Taemin frowned. “He’ll be here. I wish I would have gone with him. Knowing Jongin, he probably gave the driver the wrong address.”

Kyungsoo nodded, though something in his chest made him feel otherwise. It wasn’t the same feeling he had when he met Jongin. This feeling hurt, it was cold and empty.

“See?” Sehun pointed to the cars pulling up. “He’s probably here now.”

“But that’s a cop car…” Kyungsoo glanced over to the three vehicles.

“Maybe he was escorted from the airport. He is pretty darn well known.” Taemin rubbed Kyungsoo’s back.

Two cops exited the car and walked through the rain to where the three were standing.

“Do Kyungsoo?” One of the officers asked, pulling out a notepad from his rain jacket.

“That’s me.” Kyungsoo moved forward, a glimmer of hope still in his eyes.

“You’re the husband of Kim Jongin, correct?” The other officer asked, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo quietly said.

“There was an accident,” The first officer started, “Mr. Kim took a taxi. The driver had a blood alcohol level of .20% while he was driving and ultimately crashed the car. We still have some officers on the scene talking to witnesses, but it sounds like they initially crashed into a barricade with minor injuries. The driver allegedly reversed into the path of a semi-truck. The taxi driver is in the emergency room in critical condition. Your husband, on the other hand,” The officer removed his hat, “He’s not expected to make it. I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo was dumbfounded, cemented to the ground with shock and pain, maybe a hint of disbelief, on his face.

Taemin broke down next to Kyungsoo, Sehun enveloped him into a comforting hug, holding back tears as well.

“Please,” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked, “Where is he?”

“Tokyo Emergency Room.” The officer sighed. “Mr. Kim, I don’t know if it’s in your best interest to see him in the condition he is in. He’s suffered multiple broken bones and internal bleeding. Not only that, but he’s not conscious. The doctors are doing everything, but-“

“Please.” Kyungsoo repeated. “Please take me to see him. I need to see him.”

“Alright.” The other cop said. “I’ll take you.”

“Do you want to come too?” Kyungsoo looked to Taemin and Sehun. He bit back the sobs that were trapped in his throat.

“I’m sorry but we are only accepting family to see him.” The first cop spoke.

“I don’t think I could go anyway.” Taemin looked up to the cop. “Thank you anyway, Officer Byun.” The last sentence was nearly incomprehensible. “Maybe in a little bit, if you don’t mind.”

“Let’s get you to the hospital.” The taller cop, Officer Park, ushered Kyungsoo into the car. Officer Park put on the siren to get through traffic and they made a painfully silent fifteen-minute ride to the hospital. The officer quickly led Kyungsoo to the room that the nurse indicated was Jongin’s.

The Officer knocked on the door and a nurse opened it. They exchanged a hushed conversation until Officer Park waved him over.

“Good luck.” The officer said with a tight-lipped smile.

Kyungsoo nodded and entered the room. His heart broke the moment he laid his eyes on the love of his life. He looked so broken and fragile, bandages encompassing the majority of his body. Blood bruises harshly contrasted his pale skin, sending shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine. The heartbeat monitor was slow and the breathing tube in his mouth made quiet compressing sounds.

“Mr. Kim.” The doctor approached Kyungsoo. “We have done everything we can. I’m so sorry. We’re going to give you a couple of minutes with him to say your goodbyes.”

The doctor began making his way to the door, stopping just as he reached for the handle. “One more thing.” He grabbed a bag off of the dinner tray. “These were the items he had on him. This was an accidental accident, so we don’t need it as evidence. His luggage is in the corner of the room.”

Once the doctor left the room, Kyungsoo let himself break down. His world was crumbling around him. He may have spent twenty-four years without meeting Jongin but, once he met him, he knew he could never let him go.

After a sad attempt of composing himself, Kyungsoo sat in the chair near the bed. He brushed a few strands of hair off of Jongin’s forehead and reached for his bandaged hand. With his free hand, he looked at the items in the bag. He nearly dropped everything he was holding when he pulled out two tickets to leave for Italy the next day. Jongin must have been so excited to surprise him, Kyungsoo thought.

Wiping away his eyes, Kyungsoo took Jongin’s phone out. His most recent app came up first, his text messages. Kyungsoo looked at nearly eight text messages that never went through to him. They were variations of Jongin keeping him posted about his whereabouts and concerned messages about the taxi driver. Kyungsoo’s whole body shook in anger and sadness. Why did it have to be Jongin? What did Jongin do to deserve this? Why did the taxi driver, Hong or whatever he vaguely heard another nurse call, get the better chance of survival?

Kyungsoo clutched Jongin’s hand one last time before the monitor flatlines. Kyungsoo could have sworn he felt his hand be squeezed just before.

Kyungsoo stared at the monitor and back to Jongin. “No, no.” Tears streamed from Kyungsoo’s eyes. “No.” Kyungsoo pressed the panic button next to the bed. A nurse rushed in.

“He,” Kyungsoo wiped his eyes, “It stopped. There’s something wrong.”

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Kim.” The nurse said. “He held on just long enough to see you. We couldn’t have prevented it.”

“Can I please spend a few more minutes with him?” Kyungsoo pleaded.

“Of course.” The nurse sympathetically smiled. “I’ll come back in a little bit.”

The nurse closed the door and Kyungsoo looked back to Jongin.

“Jongin, I’m so, so sorry.” Kyungsoo kissed the back of Jongin’s hand. “It’s my fault. I told you to take the taxi. I should have picked you up. I should have done something. I wasn’t there for you and now I can’t feel anything without you.” Kyungsoo clutched one of his hands to his heart.

Lost and afraid, Kyungsoo brought Jongin’s luggage to the side of the bed and fished through it for one of Jongin’s favorite belongings; a bear stuffed animal that his grandmother had given him as a kid. He took it out and held it close to him.

When he glanced back at the bag, something shiny caught his eye. He pulled it out to find Jongin’s notebook, the silver emblem on top catching the light from the fluorescent lights of the hospital room.

Kyungsoo opened it and half smiled, half laughed when he read the top of the page. It said ‘Bucket List’ in green crayon, seemingly written by a very young Jongin.

The list started off simply with things such as: get a dog, win a crane game, win a dance competition, star in my first horror movie, and more. Things got more and more complex the further down the list went. Jongin had kept up the list since he was young, crossing off the items as he accomplished them.

_Find my soulmate._ Jongin had written on the page. It was checked off with a blue pen, the date October 3rd written next to it. That was the same day of the fashion show when the two met. Jongin knew they were destined for each other since the beginning.

The last thing on the list broke Kyungsoo.

_Walk on the runway for fashion week;_ Jongin would have been able to cross the item off of his list that very night.

It hurt to see Jongin next to him, knowing that he’d never hear him laugh, or tell a stupid joke that Kyungsoo secretly loves hearing ever again.

What hurt worse was when he had to leave the emergency room, walking past the room where the driver was recovering. Why did it have to be Jongin?

“We’ll be in touch to talk about a funeral, possibly a cremation if you want.” The nurse leading him outside said.

Kyungsoo bit his tongue, offended that she would even bring it up at the time. All he wanted to do was cry, and crying is what he did in the pouring rain. He didn’t care about the consequences, not when he didn’t have anything to live for. He waved her off, wanting to walk alone.

He could just hope for a miracle to happen.

There was no light at the end of the tunnel; there was only darkness.

Suffocating, silent darkness.

Darkness until, as if a switch was flipped, light.

Not the typical white room type of brightness, more of a natural sunlight in a forest, distorted by tall trees.

He wasn’t greeted by an angel adorned in white robes, instead it was a slender male with gentle features in a baggy white sweater.

“Hello, Kim Jongin.” The stranger spoke, looking down at the other.

Jongin hadn’t realized that he was on the ground, scrambling up when he was approached.

“I…I don’t know where I am.” Jongin said, voice shaky. “Am I dreaming?”

“In a sense.” The male offered a warm smile to Jongin. “If you want to think of it that way.”

Jongin massaged his temples with his index and middle finger. “I can’t think. I don’t know.” Jongin didn’t know why, but he felt his eyes begin to water. “Who are you?”

“Just call me V for now, okay? I’m going to explain this to you, but please sit and listen before freaking out.” V eyed Jongin’s expression. When he got a nod of approval from Jongin, V led him to a bench. “You’re here because you’ve passed, Jongin.”

“Passed?” Jongin furrowed his brows at V. “What do you mean passed?”

V sighed, preparing for Jongin’s reaction. “You passed away, in the real world, that is. You were involved in an accident. Do you remember?”

“I remember an accident. I was heading to Tokyo for a fashion show. This is just a dream, though. I can wake up whenever I want, right?” Jongin asked.

V shook his head, taking Jongin’s hand into his and placing Jongin’s palm above his heart. “Do you feel anything?”

Jongin retracted his hand and held his head in his palms. “This isn’t a dream. I really did die, didn’t I?” Jongin’s head snapped up. “Where’s Kyungsoo? Can I see him?”

“You can see him, but it won’t be in the way you want to.” V frowned. “I can show you.”

“Can you explain this place first, please?” Jongin looked around at the scenery. “I still don’t understand.”

“Of course.” V said. “How did it feel when you first met Kyungsoo? Did you get a strange feeling in your chest? Did you feel like you knew he was destined for you? Did you look at him and think ‘home’?” V asked.

Jongin nodded. “Yes, all of those things. Exactly how I felt.”

“Those are called the strings of fate. When you feel those feelings, it’s an indication that you have met your soulmate. There are some other ways to know that someone is your soulmate, and those are just a few. Anyway, Kyungsoo was your soulmate; you even subconsciously knew it the day you met him.” V said. “The reason I’m telling you is because I play a role in this. When someone’s soulmate passes, they sometimes end up here. It’s difficult to get here, so the connection must be very strong. I provide you with a second chance, if you will.”

“A second chance?” Jongin was still confused.

“Yes, a second chance.” V confirmed. “I can give you with another opportunity to find your soulmate.”

“Yes.” Jongin quickly said. “Yes, whatever it takes.”

“It’s not that easy. In fact, no one to this date has successfully gotten their soulmate back since I’ve been here.” V leaned back on the bench.

“What happens to them?” Jongin questioned.

“Permanent darkness, also known as death. Right now, you’re not quite at that stage. If you choose to accept, you’ll be given the chance to find Kyungsoo. If not, I can send you to death.” V said.

“Tell me about this second chance.” Jongin responded, desperate to see Kyungsoo again.

“You’re going to be Kim Jongin but, at the same time, you aren’t. The Jongin you were before you died is not in the reality you will be in. The same goes for Kyungsoo; he will not be the same man you fell in love with. Think of this more as an alternate reality. You must play your cards right, though. You cannot treat it as a game. Depending on how I’m instructed, you can be anyone in the alternate reality. You could be rich, poor, homeless, a criminal; literally anything. You’re going to have to go into this alternate reality knowing what you already know, and you must get Kyungsoo to fall in love with you again. You cannot force him to love you, meaning that you cannot tell him that you have to be soulmates; he needs to be the one to tell you he loves you. Quite frankly, he could be married in an alternate universe and will never love you. Anyway, your goal is to get Kyungsoo back. The two realities do not cross with you and Kyungsoo, meaning he will know nothing about who he is in the other reality. There is a possibility that he could get flashes of a memory, but that’s it.”

“So, I just need to get him to fall in love with me?” Jongin asked. “I did it once, I can do it again. We’re meant to be, and I love him more than anything. I’ll do it.”

“Wait,” V held up an index finger, “There is a catch. You have a time limit to make him fall in love with you. Even I don’t know what the time limit is. You’ll know when it’s close because your health will begin to deteriorate. When you get so sick that you cannot continue, or die, you will be deemed unsuccessful. The Kyungsoo in the alternate reality will vanish forever and there will be inevitable consequences to him in your real world. For you, you’ll die forever. Plain and simple. However, for him, it will only bring him more pain and suffering. The consequences could send his world crashing down and ultimately kill him. Wouldn’t it be selfish to get the person you love killed just because you want them to fall in love with you again?”

“I wouldn’t do that; he’ll remember me, just like I would remember him.” Jongin sounded determined. “I’ll risk it all. I’ll do it.”

“Let me show you how Kyungsoo’s future goes before you finally accept.” V directed Jongin to a large screen. “Here is Kyungsoo when he heard of your passing. He blamed himself for your death. Kyungsoo ends up quitting his acting career and cuts ties with any company he was part of. He pushes everyone away from him, trying to mend his broken heart with alcohol. Kyungsoo loses his friends, family, home, and so on. He lives in solitude in a small apartment on the outskirts of Shibuya, spending all of his money and going bankrupt. He spends his life in misery, dying alone and blaming himself for your death until the day he dies”

“If I happen to lose, it couldn’t be any worse than that, right?” Jongin asked.

“Wrong.” V said matter-of-factly. “His future in the real world can change depending on some of your actions in the alternate reality. I only showed you pieces of his life; there is so much more you haven’t seen. Your actions could lead to his demise. I can’t tell you more than this, but Kyungsoo will face a horrible, horrible death not long after yours.”

Jongin breathed out. Would he be selfish to take on the offer? What if Kyungsoo somehow ended up getting better in reality? He would still blame himself for Jongin’s death, but there was a possibility that he could get back on his feet and find happiness.

“So, what do you say?” V asked, taking Jongin out of his thoughts. “I forgot to mention that the world won’t be the same as you remember it, either. There could be wars, different laws, excessive crime, and more. Right now, Korea is loving and accepting of all kinds of people. That could easily change. Choose wisely.”

“I want to do it, V.” Jongin confidently said. “I want to find Kyungsoo.”

“Very well.” V pursed his lips together. “I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you.” Jongin managed a small smile. “Before all of that, I have to ask. How did you get here?”

V gave a sad smile. “I was like you once. I had someone I loved dearly before I got here. The person in this position before me got their soulmate back, so that’s where I came in.”

“Does that mean I would be able to help you get your soulmate back? Jongin asked.

“If you succeed, then yes.” V looked blankly at the ground. “No one has done it when I’ve been here, though. I’ve been waiting so long, watching him from time to time and wishing I could be there to hold him. In the real world, I’ve been in a coma for quite some time. He still hasn’t given up on me, even after waiting for me to wake up. I’m afraid he will give up and find someone else.”

“V,” Jongin pat the other on the shoulder, “I’m going to try. Not just for me, but for you. We can both find our soulmates again. After that, maybe our paths will cross in this alternate reality.”

A glimmer of hope shone in V’s eyes. “No one has ever wanted to learn about me. Thank you, Jongin. I’ll be cheering you on. I don’t know why, but I have faith in you.”

“Until we meet again.” Jongin smiled.

“Does that mean you’re ready?” V grinned.

“Ready.” Jongin said.

Jongin woke up, ears ringing and mind foggy.

He couldn’t stand having nightmares, especially when they involved losing Kyungsoo. He had never had a dream feel so real. He stretched his right arm out for the nightstand. The room was eerily dark and the last thing he wanted was to be having post-nightmare stress with no lights on.

He furrowed his brow when he couldn’t find the nightstand. He half sat up and stretched further for the lamp.

“What the hell?” Jongin audibly said, feeling around the bed for his phone. The bed felt different too, slightly scratching with a heavy comforter constricting his body. Luckily, he found his phone and used the flashlight on it to light up the room. He felt more confusion when he noted his phone screen was different. The usual photo of him and Kyungsoo on Jeju Island was replaced with a generic wallpaper of the sky.

He must have changed it by accident. He threw the sheets off of him and looked around the room. Aside from the bed he was sitting in, only a dresser near the bedroom door and a mirror above it occupied the room. It definitely wasn’t his home.

He got off of the bed to flip the light switch. The room dimly lit up, the lights flickering on and off. He turned off the flashlight on his phone and made his way to the front of the mirror, nearly gasping at his appearance. He was still himself, but the chestnut colored hair he had in his reality was replaced with jet-black locks, the sides shaved into an undercut and a side-part that caused his fringe to fall dangerously close to his eyes. A black bar was placed snugly in his left brow.

It wasn’t that he looked bad; it was just far different than anything he had seen on himself.

He had dreams where he looked differently, hell, even movies where he had to completely change his appearance. This, however, felt off.

Jongin’s head snapped to the door when he heard a knock. He opened the bedroom door to reveal a large room, similar to a hotel room living area. In fact, that seemed to be exactly what it was. Maybe he had stayed in a hotel after fashion week and had forgotten about it.

He found the front door and looked through the peephole. He couldn’t see anything, but he had nothing to lose opening the door.

When he opened it, he felt an immediate wave of relief.

“Surprise!” The person said, holding up a box of donuts. “I didn’t want you to see these until I could show you. Don’t they look good?”

“Taemin?” Jongin said. “Oh, thank God. Can you please explain to me what is going on? Where is Kyungsoo? I swear that I can barely remember anything from last night. I can’t even remember walking in the show.”

Taemin looked at Jongin, a confused expression painted on his face. He finally burst out laughing. “Good one, trying to mess with me. I know, I’m sorry for pranking you last week. It’s just that you’re so vulnerable and fireworks were on sale.”

Taemin let himself into Jongin’s room and closed the door. Jongin watched Taemin sit on the couch, donut box on his lap.

He looked the same, except for his onyx hair being a chocolate color. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked expectantly at Jongin.

“What are you talking about? Taemin, what happened last night? Are we still in Japan? I have to catch that flight with Kyungsoo soon. What time is it?” Jongin said.

“Woah, slow down.” Taemin’s expression turned to concern. “Are you okay? You can tell me anything; I’m your best friend. I’m not just saying that because you write my checks, I mean it.”

“I write your checks?” Jongin scratched his head. He made his way to the couch and sat down next to Taemin. “You’re my manager, Mr. Jung writes both of our checks and you handle distribution.”

“I’m your manager?” Taemin held a hand to his chest. “You’re my manager, what are you talking about? Who is Mr. Jung?”

Jongin narrowly glanced over to Taemin. “Mr. Jung, Alpha Entertainment. Please stop messing with me, this is getting to be a really weird dream that I want to wake up from.”

“This isn’t a dream.” Taemin slowly said. “We aren’t part of an entertainment company either. You’re a hotel manager for Mr. Hong and I’m your employee.” Taemin reached out to pat Jongin’s knee. “Did you hit your head last night or something? I know I should have stayed longer.”

That’s when it hit Jongin; it wasn’t a dream.

“You’re not going to believe me when I say this. We worked together since I was eighteen. You were the son of my original manager, who stepped down for you. I was your first person you ever managed. We went to Paris fashion week three years ago and I met Do Kyungsoo. I was only twenty-three, but I knew I met my soulmate. We ended up getting married and had the dream life together. I was on my way to Tokyo when a drunk cab driver picked me up and got into an accident. He survived, but I didn’t. When I died, I got another chance to find him again here. This is my alternate reality and I have to find Kyungsoo to live. If I don’t, I’ll die here and Kyungsoo will die alone, bearing the consequences of my actions here.”

 “Woah, woah.” Taemin said. “I said I’m sorry about messing with you.” Taemin lowered his octave. “Also, you shouldn’t be talking about that stuff here. I thought we agreed to be quiet around here.”

“I’m not messing around.” Jongin sounded frustrated. “What do you mean talking openly?”

“You know,” Taemin pulled Jongin closer by the shoulder, “Personal shit, dude. It’s a no go.”

“What? Everyone knows about me and Kyungsoo. We’ve gotten nothing but support.” Jongin was taken aback.

“Who is Kyungsoo?” Taemin asked. “Please, Jongin. You’re starting to scare me. Also, what do you mean ‘when you were twenty-three’? You’re twenty-three now.”

Jongin groaned. “Maybe we can find Sehun and he can explain.”

“Sehun?” Taemin questioned. “The postman? Why would he know?”

“He was Kyungsoo’s manager!” Jongin raised his voice. “Look, your name is Lee Taemin. You secretly have a huge crush on Kim Jonghyun and have all of his movies on tape, but you’ll never admit that. You collect those stupid little gashapon in the shape of different kinds of food. You’re terrified of bugs, you have been ever since you were little. You almost got into an accident when you were little because you opened the car door in the middle of a freeway to get a bee out. You learned Japanese when you were six because you wanted to be able to watch One Piece without subtitles. You-“

“How do you know some of those things?” Taemin flatly said. “I’ve never told anyone.”

Jongin sighed in relief that Taemin in both realities had the same childhood. It must start to be different at the time Jongin came into his life. “Because we know everything about each other. Do you believe me now?”

“I…I think I do.” Taemin looked at Jongin with wide eyes. “Does this mean that all of our memories have been forgotten by you?”

“Well, from this world. I still have so many amazing memories with you from where I came from.” Jongin offered a half-smile.

“I’m glad to hear that. I hope I’m just as great there as I am here.” Taemin winked. “Anyway, you should get ready. We have a new employee on front desk and this place doesn’t run itself.”

“Eh, you’re pretty much the same.” Jongin said. “And okay. Where should I go when I’m done?” Jongin asked, watching Taemin head for the door.

“Just next door. It’s the other suite. I’ll be in there.” Taemin kept his hand on the door handle. “Don’t be scared when you look around the hotel and find out it looks straight out of a horror movie. This place had some major Overlook Hotel vibes to it, or some shit.”

Jongin could only imagine what was in store for him. He had absolutely zero experience running a hotel. He was barely even able to stay at a hotel without a horde of fans camping outside the premises.

“Do you live here too?” Jongin questioned.

“Oh, God no.” Taemin chuckled. “I live just on the outskirts of Seoul. Since you do most of this on your own, boss has you living here. I’m just a higher up employee, you know?”

“Got it. I’ll be done soon.” Jongin stood up and waved to Taemin as he opened the door.

“One more thing.” Taemin stood in the doorframe. “There are ears around every corner of this place. I think we’re okay for now but be careful. I don’t know what it was like for you before this, but you cannot talk about you and Kyungsoo out loud. People don’t take well to that kind of thing. If you want to talk about it, save it for when we aren’t here, the hotel I mean.” Taemin frowned. “The world is cruel here, always has been. Watch your back, alright?”

Taemin left, leaving Jongin with more questions than answers.

Jongin quickly showered and changed. His closet didn’t consist of much formal attire. How was a hotel manager supposed to dress? All he could find were dark wash jeans and a white button up, so he opted for it. He exited the room and knocked on Taemin’s door.

Taemin was still wearing the same thing prior, a short sleeve navy button up with black jeans. Jongin probably made the better choice with his clothing, considering he wouldn’t want to dress out of the ordinary and raise any eyebrows.

“I hired this kid two days ago. In this world, you haven’t met him yet so it won’t be weird you don’t know him. He trained for a few hours last night, but I need to supervise him.” Taemin pressed the ‘lobby’ button in the elevator. “Just a heads up, don’t go to floor eight. You live on floor seven with the suites. Just remember that, and you’ll be golden.” Taemin waited for the doors to close. “Wait, I forgot to add, don’t go to floor six and don’t go to the pool by yourself at night.”

“That’s a lot to take in. Why can’t I go to floor eight?” Jongin leaned against the elevator wall, glancing at his appearance in the mirror.

“That floor belongs to boss. Just, don’t. The elevator won’t open up to it anyway.” Taemin checked his watch and sighed. “You probably couldn’t even if you wanted to.”

“What about floor six and the pool? Those can’t be off limits for everyone, right?” Jongin questioned.

“It’s not off limits, per say. It’s just where the accidents happen.” Taemin said.

“Accidents?” Jongin had no idea what kind of hotel he was running. Something in the back of his head was telling him to run.

“Oh, shoot. I didn’t tell you-“ Taemin started, shutting up when the elevator opened and a family got onto it.

The two continued their ride in silence, Jongin making a mental note to ask Taemin about it later.

When the elevator doors opened, revealing the lobby, Jongin started to understand what Taemin meant about the hotel. In a sense, it was nice. A little bit of an eerie feel to it, but decent. Mahogany furniture with contrasting off-white walls occupied the majority of the lobby.

“Creepy, isn’t it?” Taemin grinned, pulling Jongin to follow him. “You probably won’t get used to it.”

Taemin led them toward a tall male at the front desk, slightly hunched over to point something out on a map a guest had in front of them.

“You’ll just have to take the metro for three stops and you’ll get to the Starfield Coex Mall. Make sure that you keep an eye out for sales; designer brands sometimes give up to twenty percent off on Thursdays.” He said.

The guest thanked him and took their map.

“Wow,” Taemin said, approaching the male, “First day on the job and you’re already more knowledgeable than we are.”

“It’s not that, I just know a lot about shopping.” The male laughed. “I’m glad it could help someone, though.”

Taemin looked from the male to Jongin, eyed widening in realization. “Oh! Jongin, this is our new employee, Zitao. He recently moved here from Qingdao and is working here part-time while he finishes his degree at Seoul National University.”

“It might take a while for me to finish. Since I transferred, I have to redo the first two years of college I had credits for in China. That’s okay though because I’m falling in love with the city. I’m on break now, so I’m hoping to see more of it.” Zitao smiled. “Anyway, it’s nice to meet you, Jongin.”

“Likewise.” Jongin said. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself so far.”

“I am.” Zitao nodded. “Honestly, I was so surprised to see that this place had a job opening. It has a really cool look to it.”

“I’m hoping you stay longer than two days...not like you have a choice” Taemin muttered under his breath and looked at his watch. “Mail comes in about an hour. I’ll meet back up with you to show you the runaround for it, alright? Seems like you don’t need supervision here.”

“Alright. I’ll see you around!” Zitao said. “Oh, before you go, does boss ever show up? I’m worried that I won’t know when it’s him and I’ll say something stupid.”

“You don’t have to worry about him showing up; just think of Jongin as the highest up.” Taemin put a hand to the side of his face to whisper away from Jongin. “And this guy isn’t too much of a threat.”

“Got it.” Zitao winked.

“Alright, Jongin.” Taemin pat the manager’s back. “To the restaurant we go.”

“Do I really need a tour of the restaurant?” Jongin asked. “Do I manage that too?”

“No.” Taemin grinned. “I just really want some coffee.”

Two coffees later and one to go for Zitao, the duo found themselves in the lobby.

“Here you are, Mr. Huang.” Taemin held the coffee cup out to Zitao. “The mail usually gets here around eleven, give or take.” He looked at his watch. “Which is...right now.”

Jongin looked expectantly outside for the mail truck. Sure enough, it pulled up in front of the hotel.

“Have we had many check-ins today?” Taemin asked as they waited, fumbling with the cord on the front desk lamp.

“Only two. We were going to have three, but some lady cancelled her reservations last minute.” Zitao answered.

“That’s weird.” Taemin took a drink of his coffee. “We haven’t gotten very many guests in the past couple of weeks.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever. Hey, look, mail is here.”

Jongin looked to the lobby doors, eyes lighting up. “Oh my God, Sehun!” Jongin beamed. “It’s so good to see you.”

Sehun readjusted the bag on his shoulder. “It’s good to see you too? I mean, I see you every day, though.”

“Yeah, but I mean it’s just crazy that you’re here.” Jongin responded, feeling relieved when he heard Sehun’s voice.

“Delivering mail?” Sehun quirked a brow. “Pretty crazy.”

“Don’t mind him.” Taemin interjected. “He had a little too much to drink last night.” He made a hand expression to backup his statement.

“Ah.” Sehun answered, disbelief hidden behind his half-smile. He looked expectantly from Taemin to Zitao.

“God, I forgot to introduce you two. Sehun, this is Zitao. He is our new employee. He’ll mostly be working front desk and handling the mail, so you’ll be seeing a lot of him.”

Sehun removed his hand from his bag’s strap and extended it to Zitao. “Hi, Zitao. I’m Sehun.” Sehun had a quizzical expression momentarily on his face before it was replaced with the ghost of a smile.  

“It’s good to meet you.” Zitao responded.

“Okay, enough of introductions. Basically, all you have to do with the mail is put it in the break room. There’s a file cabinet in there with Jongin’s name on it. Put it in there since he handles the mail. If there is a package, you can sign off for it.” Taemin leaned over the desk. “Under there is an outbox. If anyone has something to send, they’ll either hand it directly to you, or put it in the outbox located in the breakroom. Any questions?”

“I don’t think so.” Zitao answered, taking the mail that Sehun removed from the messenger bag. “Thank you for the mail.”

“No problem.” Sehun smiled to the smoky-haired boy. “I’d love to talk, but I have to go give Mrs. Yi her mail. She’ll hit me with a broom if I don’t deliver it as soon as possible.”

“See you around, Sehun.” Taemin waved the other boy off. He focused his attention back on Zitao. “Okay, now that we’ve covered that, let’s get to deliveries for the kitchen.”

“Wait,” Zitao glanced from the lobby doors to Taemin, “What was that?”

“What was what? The mailman? I told you, that’s Sehun.” Taemin plainly stated.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was going to see the most beautiful person that has ever existed today?” Zitao asked, leaning his elbows on the desk.

“Because you didn’t. You saw him two days ago. In fact, you’re looking at him right now.” Taemin put his hands on his hips and grinned.

Zitao rolled his eyes. “Whatever. That felt weird, though.”

Taemin clicked his tongue and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Don’t over think it. Let’s get back to deliveries.”

Jongin wasn’t focused on the conversation the two were having. Instead, he was watching Sehun head back to the truck. He ran outside to stop him.

“Sehun.” Jongin breathed out.

“What’s up, Jongin?” Sehun opened the passenger side door and threw in his bag. “Is everything alright with you?”

“Yeah. Well, kind of. Actually, no.” Jongin watched Sehun close the door and lean against it. “Do Kyungsoo. Do you know him?” He paused, hesitant to expose himself. “I mean, I heard he’s a good actor and I wanted to ask if you’ve seen his movies before I buy one.”

Sehun gave him an incredulous look. “You came out here, in the cold, to ask me if I’ve seen a movie with a certain actor in it?”

“Um, yeah?” Jongin couldn’t even sound convincing to himself. “So, have you?”

“Jongin.” Sehun sighed and crossed his arms. “What did you really want to ask me?”

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.” Jongin raised his hands then lowered them. “Never mind, I don’t want to get into it. If you haven’t heard of him, I’ll leave and stop bothering you.”

“You know, don’t you?” Sehun smirked.

“Know? _You_ know?” Jongin emphasized. “Are we on the same page right now?”

“I don’t know if we’re talking about the same thing but, from the looks of it, we are; especially since you mentioned Do Kyungsoo. It’s kind of a blur for me, Jongin. So, forgive me if I forget some things. You died in your world, didn’t you?” Sehun asked.

“Yes, this is my second chance to find Kyungsoo.” Jongin heaved a sigh of relief. “I thought for sure that you would deem me insane.”

“I don’t. Truth be told, you and are in a similar situation. The world you were in before you passed was my second chance. I was thrown into the game when I met Kyungsoo. In that world, I still haven’t met my soulmate. I’m going to die in it very soon; my time is running out.”

“If that was your second chance, what does it make this?” Jongin questioned, curious to hear another person’s experience. 

“The guy that had given me a second chance, I can’t remember his name, said that I had been so close to meeting my soulmate, that I deserved a third chance. Apparently, it’s never happened before, but I was merely feet away from meeting my soulmate both times. He said it was more difficult for me because I lack the ability to tell if I have found my soulmate or not until I get to know the person. Most people feel an immediate attachment; I don’t. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I know, Jongin. It’s been painful. I’ll get sicker by the day if I don’t find my soulmate; so will you. I can barely remember what Kyungsoo looks like, but I promise that I will try my hardest to help you.”

Jongin could only give Sehun a quick hug and profess his thanks. It was comforting having someone else who could feel his pain. He also felt badly for Sehun. It must be heartbreaking to him to not be able to find his soulmate.

“I’ll help you as best as I can too, Sehun.” Jongin held Sehun at arm’s length. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“How about I’ll text you later too?” Sehun asked. “You have my number, I think.”

“I do?” Jongin tilted his head in confusion. “I didn’t see it in my contacts.”

“Oh, you don’t know anything about you from before.” Sehun said. “You saved me under Perm. I think the name is pretty obvious, but I got a horrible perm the second day I started this job and you never let me live it down. Perhaps this Jongin will?”

“Hmm…” Jongin held up a finger to his chin. “Perm…I like the sound of it.” Jongin laughed at Sehun’s reaction. “Just kidding, I’ll change it. See you tomorrow, Sehun.”

Jongin waved Sehun off and returned to the hotel.

The remaining part of the day was spent getting acquainted with the hotel and taking care of his daily duties. Jongin adapted quickly, now realizing that the suite next to him was more of a hideout for Taemin when he didn’t have work to do.

“What?” Taemin said in between mouthfuls of potato chips. “There is only so much we can do during the day. Trust me, past Jongin was totally for this.” He kicked his legs up on the coffee table.

In a way, Taemin was right. He quickly finished everything he was supposed to do with much time to spare.

When night quickly approached, and the hotel lobby was essentially dead, Jongin sat with Taemin and Zitao, playing cards on the lobby couches.

Jongin frowned out of sympathy when he saw Zitao yawn. He set down his deck, Taemin smugly grinning to himself by Jongin’s side when he won Blackjack for the nth time.

“Why don’t you guys go home? You’ve been here all day and you’re surely exhausted.” Jongin leaned back on the couch.

“It’s alright, Jong. I can manage.” Taemin smiled with exhaustion in his eyes.

“I mean it.” Jongin looked from Taemin to Zitao. “Go home, get some rest. I doubt much will be going on now anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Taemin asked. “Absolutely positive?”

“Yes.” Jongin said. “Have a good night, you guys.”

“If you need anything, please message us or something.” Zitao sat up, stretching his arms in the air as he did so.

“Right.” Taemin answered. “I’ll make a groupchat in Line. Zitao, what’s your ID?”

“It’s _hztttao_. I’ll accept the request.” Zitao pulled out his phone.

“Maybe I should invite Sehun into the chat too.” Taemin looked up from his home screen and grinned, the brightness of the screen making it look all the more devious.

“Don’t. I’ll say something stupid.” Zitao frowned, clicking through the app.

“Too late, already did.” Taemin pocketed his phone. “He’s an honorary employee, anyway. Sometimes, he’ll bring us our mail last, so he can bullshit with us.” He paused. “Speaking of bullshitting, remind me to show you the escape room tomorrow.”

“Escape room?” Zitao asked, being pushed with Taemin’s palm to the lobby doors.

“Bye, Jongin!” Taemin said, still pushing Zitao.

“Wait!” Zitao called, voice muffled by the closing door, “I didn’t even get my stuff!”

“Shhh…you can get it tomorrow.” Taemin responded, the rest of the conversation inaudible to Jongin.

Jongin cleaned up the cards and retreated to his suite. Luckily, a camera to the lobby connected to his room for a live feed, so he could keep an eye out when he needed to get something.

Jongin dug through his drawers for a form of entertainment while he was sitting in the lobby. After some time, he found a laptop and took it down with him.

Once he exited the elevators to the lobby, he realized just how eerie the place was. The fluorescent lights gave off a chartreuse hue, accentuating the framed photos in the halls.

He brushed it aside and sat on one of the couches. He figured it would be a good time to research the hotel and, better yet, manage to find Kyungsoo’s whereabouts.

As he clicked the internet browser, he heard a muffled sound coming from down one of the halls. He cautiously set his laptop on the cushion next to him, waiting for the sound to come again. Once he heard it again, he sat up and used the flashlight on his phone to illuminate the halls. There was lighting, but the security of having the light tangible made Jongin feel better.

The further he walked, the more he realized that it was coming from the hall where the indoor pool was. Taemin’s words rung in his head about not going there at night, but curiosity got the best of him. He opened the glass door, unable to see through the pitch black. The pool room lights weren’t turned on, nor were the pool lights. Jongin used his flashlight to find the switch on the wall, flipping them on.

He glanced back at the pool to find the source of the sound once he pocketed his phone and nearly fell back in shock.

Without fully processing the information, Jongin dialed the police a quickly as possible.

……

Jongin watched the officers approach the hotel lobby, sirens shining brightly in the night. Jongin sat numbly on the couch, waiting for them to enter. As the officers approached the entrance, a man in a black sports car parked in front of the lobby and bee-lined for the officers, auburn hair dancing in the wind. He was sporting an expensive suit, seemingly velvet.

Two officers and the male entered the lobby and Jongin stood up, hands clasped together in nerves.

“Have you alerted anyone in the hotel?” One of the officers spoke to the man.

“That won’t be necessary.” The stranger said, looking at the officer in a way that made the officer bite back his next sentence. “You know that’s not a good idea.”

“Yes, Mr. Hong.” The shorter officer nodded. “We’ve made sure to keep quiet about everything.”

The man in front of him was Mr. Hong? His boss? He wasn’t what Jongin expected. Instead of a robust man with a receding hairline, Mr. Hong was well-built, visibly muscular despite being heavily clothed. He had an abundance of hair, slightly taken out of it’s gelled style from the wind.

“Good.” Mr. Hong said. He turned to Jongin. “Ah, there you are.” He walked over to Jongin and linked an arm with his. “You poor thing. You must be terrified. Make sure you tell the officers everything.” Mr. Hong smiled sweetly at the police, but Jongin could feel the other’s nails digging into his arm.

“Don’t fuck this up.” Mr. Hong whispered in his ear. “I should get going, but please let me know if you need anything, officers.”

“Will do.” The taller officer said. “Goodbye, Mr. Hong.”

Jongin watched dumbfounded as Mr. Hong left. Once he had driven away, the police focused their attention on Jongin.

“Are there any other employees here?” One of the officers asked.

“Just me. Kitchen is closed, and I let the others go home. Cleaning services only come for a few hours during the day, so they’re gone too.” Jongin said, visibly shaken up.

“You okay, kid?” The other officer reached out to hold onto his forearm lightly. “Sorry you had to see that.”

“We got recommended a new detective to try and help, against the wishes of our police force. He’s been getting acquainted with the team these past few days since he came from a different country. He seems really qualified, but we don’t know too much. We’re kind of new to this.” The officer said.

Jongin sighed. He was extremely confused. The inability to know what happened in the past of his alternate reality made it difficult to understand the circumstances.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” The officer asked. “How about you take me to the scene of the crime?”

“Yeah,” Jongin let out a shaky breath, “Sure.”

Jongin led the two officers to the pool, a slew of people following behind. The crime scene investigators pulled on gloves and masks and began examining the scene. The coroners entered not long after and Jongin watched them with a frown. He wished desperately that he could wake up, or at least know the background of the situation. He leaned against the wall of the pool room, the two initial officers scribbling away in their notebooks.

“He’s in here?” A voice said. “How long ago?”

“About twenty minutes ago. He said he called the police immediately.” A female voice responded.

Jongin turned his head to the door.

Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sported brunette hair and a navy-blue suit. He fashioned a scowl mixed with a look of determination.

When Jongin locked eyes with Kyungsoo, he felt it. The strings of fate. Jongin had found Kyungsoo. Jongin had Kyungsoo back.

Kyungsoo stopped for a moment, bending over slightly and resting his palm on his knee. The female next to him placed a hand on his back, only for him to hold out his hand and stand up, continuing his way to Jongin.

“Kim Jongin, is it?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling a notebook out of his jacket pocket.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin breathed out, taking in the male in front of him.

Kyungsoo looked down at himself and then back to Jongin. “How did you know who I am?”

“Oh.” Jongin remembered. Kyungsoo had no idea who it was. It hurt to look at Kyungsoo with utter admiration and love, to only be returned with cold eyes and a scowl. “One of the officers earlier told me.”

“Ah.” Kyungsoo said unconvincingly. “I would much prefer if you called me Detective Do. Anyway, I heard you found the body?”

“Yes, I found it in here. I was extremely shocked, but I tried to call as quickly as possible.” Jongin answered.

“And why aren’t there any other employees here?” Kyungsoo wrote in his notebook, not bothering to look at Jongin.

“I let them go home. It’s not like there is anything to do around here at this hour.” Jongin crossed his arms, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo.

“Uh-huh.” Kyungsoo muttered. “And this happened after they left when no one else was here? Someone was stabbed and drowned in the pool of the hotel you manage when everyone else was gone?”

“What, are you considering me a suspect? I called the police, Kyung- Detective Do. I’m just as shocked as you are.”

“Let me get this straight, in this past month, there have been three, now four, bodies found in the hotel and you have no idea what happened? You just managed to be the hero that found the body, huh? I don’t know what the hell is going on with this police force, but you should have your ass in jail at this point. You and Mr. Hong.” Kyungsoo glared at Jongin.

“Woah, three bodies? What are you talking about?” Jongin asked, taken aback. Was that what Taemin was talking about before he got interrupted?

“Alright, now you’re just playing dumb.” Kyungsoo put his hands on his hips. “You know damn well about the bodies. You were in the hotel the days they were discovered!” Kyungsoo rubbed his hands across his face. “Where were you last night?”

Jongin searched his mind. Truthfully, last night, he was dying in his real world. In his alternate reality, it was a mystery.

“I have no idea.” Jongin nearly whispered. “Really, I don’t.”

“You’re not even going to make up an alibi?” Kyungsoo quirked a brow. “It’s like you want to be sent to jail.”

“No!” Jongin exclaimed. “It’s not that. I’ve just been having trouble remembering lately.”

“I’m going to have this hell-hole shut down by the time I’m done here.” Kyungsoo said. “Wait right here.”

Jongin’s eyes were glued on Kyungsoo as he went over to the two officers Jongin talked with earlier. They looked like they were getting into an argument that ended with Kyungsoo waving them off and hotly heading back to Jongin.

“This fucking agency is backwards.” Kyungsoo gave a menacing glare to Jongin. “You’re lucky for now. I’m the detective on this case now and I will get to the bottom of this. Get used to my face, Jongin. You’ll be seeing plenty more of me.”

Jongin desperately wanted to tell Kyungsoo about them; how they were soulmates, how much they loved each other. V’s words echoed in the back of his head, telling him not to. He knew that trying to explain the situation to Kyungsoo wouldn’t do anything but push the shorter further from him.

The look of adoration and love Kyungsoo usually gave Jongin was filled with hatred and anger. Jongin felt his stomach drop, considering the possibility of losing Kyungsoo forever.

 

Jongin sat on the lobby, staring at the blank wall in front of him while the police finished with the crime scene. Taemin and Zitao showed up a couple of hours later when they were called in, running to comfort Jongin when they saw his paled face.

“Shit, Jongin.” Taemin cradled Jongin’s head. “I’m so sorry. I’m an idiot, I should have explained to you what’s been going on around here.”

Zitao’s eyes flickered between the two, confused about the situation. “What’s going on? This has happened more than once?”

Taemin bit his bottom lip, debating what to say. “Three other times, all pretty recent. They suspect it to be the same person, a serial killer of some sort. They’re trying to figure out why they are targeting this hotel specifically.”

“And people continue to stay here, despite knowing people are dying?” Zitao rest his elbows on his knees, confusion and sadness in his eyes.

“Um,” Taemin pat Jongin’s back as the other sat up, “Well, some people don’t know. I’m-fuck, I don’t know if I should be talking about this out loud.” Taemin clicked his tongue, pulling Zitao closer by his elbow and nearly causing the taller to topple onto the ground. “Let’s just say that Mr. Hong has the police force wrapped around his finger. There have been suspicions, of course. I mean, four cop cars and an ambulance visiting the hotel four times in the past month is a little strange. Some reporters have tried to snake their way in to get the front page, but they somehow never get the story written. Guests tend to plead ignorance or leave as soon as possible. Most of the time, the people that check in stay here for the mystery. Many rumors about this place float around Seoul.”

“Mr. Hong seems really scary. He was in here earlier and he did something to convince the police to keep this under wraps. I was surprised at how different he looks than I was expecting.” Jongin massaged his temple.

“Mr. Hong was here?” Taemin’s eyes widened. “Like, tonight?”

“Yeah…why?” Jongin asked.

“That’s never a good sign. Be careful around here. Mr. Hong has a way of getting the information he needs out of anyone.” Taemin cautiously spoke.

“Wait, I thought you had met Mr. Hong before today, Jongin. Haven’t you been working here for a while? I don’t understand.” Zitao’s expression changed to suspicion.

Taemin cut in. “He has, but he means that he looks different from the last time he saw him. See, Mr. Hong doesn’t come in here often. Jongin’s been working for him for a long time. Once you start working at Aconitum, it’s kind of hard to leave. I’ll leave it alone by saying that Mr. Hong has a lot of connections.”

“What did I get myself into?” Zitao shook his head. “I shouldn’t have been so eager at my interview. I have the feeling that you were trying to warn me.”

Taemin offered a sad smile to Zitao, patting his knee.

The three turned their attention to the hall when they heard footsteps. Kyungsoo walked toward them, head held high and the same scowl on his face. The same woman that was with him before followed closely, as well as a dark-haired male that Jongin didn’t recognize.

Taemin felt Jongin tense up, as the detective approached. As if he could read Jongin’s mind, he gasped.

“Oh my God, that’s Kyungsoo, isn’t it?” Taemin whispered.

“Yeah, and he hates my guts. I’m starting to think that my second chance is over before it even began.” Jongin whispered back.

“Don’t say that, Jongin.” Taemin shot Jongin a hurt expression. “Don’t.”

“You must be the other employees.” Kyungsoo said, stopping in front of them. “I need to talk with each of you privately; see if your stories match up.” He looked down at his notes. “Lee Taemin? Which of the two of you is Taemin?” Kyungsoo asked.

Taemin let go of Jongin’s hand and stood up. “That’s me.”

“Alright.” Kyungsoo extended his hand. “I’m Detective Do. Come with me this way and we’ll have a chat. These are my colleagues, Jihun and Amber. We’re head of the case now, so talk to us and only us about anything. I don’t want you,” Kyungsoo looked at each of them individually, “Any of you to talk to Seoul police. Only me and my colleagues. Are we clear?”

Zitao swallowed hard. “Yes.”

“Alright.” Kyungsoo adjusted his tie with one hand. “Shall we, Mr. Lee?”

Taemin nodded, glancing back once more at Jongin before he left.

Zitao leaned back on the couch, breathing out heavily.

“I’m scared.” Zitao said faintly.

“Me too.” Jongin eyed the break room where Kyungsoo took Taemin.

After nearly half of an hour, Taemin emerged and Jihun called Zitao in. Taemin returned to his spot near Jongin.

“How did it go?” Jongin asked.

“That detective is brutal. He needed my alibi for each of the murders and asked me a lot of questions about you; said you’re the only one that’s been here the nights of the murders.” Taemin frowned.

“Because I live here!” Jongin frustratingly said.

“I know.” Taemin leaned his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “I know it’s not you, Jongin.”

Zitao headed back soon after, not making eye contact with Jongin as he sat down.

“Did it go alright?” Taemin asked.

“Yeah.” Zitao shortly answered, looking as if he was holding back a comment. “You…didn’t do it, did you Jongin?”

“What?” Jongin’s glance shot to Zitao. “No, of course I didn’t.”

“It’s just that you’ve been the only one here every night and you’re the one that found the body. You acted like you didn’t remember the other deaths. Maybe you did it, but even you don’t realize it. You’ve been acting kind of strange.” Zitao bit the inside of his cheek.

“Zitao…” Taemin mumbled.

“What? Can you really blame me? Detective Do made some points that got me thinking. I can tell you two have been hiding something from me.” Zitao cautiously said.

Jongin exasperatedly sighed. “If I told you the truth, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.” Zitao said. “Please, otherwise, I don’t think I can defend you anymore.”

“I only found out who I was this morning, in this reality, at least. You know soulmates? Well, that detective is mine. I died in my reality and his soul died with me. I was brought back to get him to fall in love with me again. If I don’t, I die here, and he dies in my world, pretty much. I don’t remember _anything_ except from what this one has told me.” Jongin lightly elbowed Taemin’s side. “I’m just as scared as you are, Zitao. Every day, I’ll probably get worse and worse.”

A dubious expression flashed across Zitao’s face. “Reincarnation?”

“I don’t expect you to believe me. If it’s any condolence, Sehun can back up my story; he knows exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Sehun?” Zitao and Taemin said at the same time.

“Yeah.” Jongin stopped speaking when Detective Do exited the breakroom and came their way again. “Just- Taemin, try to explain. I promise I’m telling the truth.” Jongin sat up.

“Mr. Kim, this way.” Kyungsoo made a gesture to him and Jongin followed into the breakroom, sitting down in one of the chairs. Kyungsoo stood at the table in front of him, arms crossed tightly across his chest.

“Both of your employees have alibis. We’re retrieving security footage of the two of them entering and leaving their apartments tonight and that will back them up. Taemin’s alibi for the other nights is concrete. From the looks of it, you’re the only one without an alibi, making you my number one suspect.”

“Me?” Jongin’s jaw dropped. “There’s no way. It’s not me, Detective Do. You know it isn’t.”

Kyungsoo quirked a brow. “And why would I know? I don’t know you, Jongin. You’re just some kid that works in a hotel.”

Kyungsoo’s words were a punch to the heart. “Kyungsoo…” Jongin started.

“Don’t call me that.” Kyungsoo smacked his palm on the table, causing the other male detective to jump. “We can’t arrest you since we don’t have proof yet. If forensics comes back with any of your DNA on that poor woman, I’m coming for you.” Kyungsoo said through clenched teeth.

Jongin watched Kyungsoo in shock. “It-it won’t. It won’t.” Jongin sounded if he was trying to convince himself.

Kyungsoo stayed silent, his deadly glance speaking for him. He walked out of the breakroom, glancing to Jongin once more. “I’ll see you soon.”

Jongin felt numb, staying glued to the seat even when the other detectives got up.

“Mr. Kim,” The male detective with dark hair said, “You’re free to go now. Do you need help getting up?”

“I got it.” Jongin sat up, bracing himself on the table. “Thanks.”

“We know he’s brutal.” The woman, Amber, said. “But he’s one hell of a detective, so we stick around with him. He’s kind once you get to know him.”

“If you truly did nothing wrong, you don’t have to worry about anything.” The male, Jihun, said. “He’ll surely be in touch. He gets this way with murder cases.”

“Why?” Jongin asked.

Jihun and Amber looked at each other. “It’s not appropriate to talk about.” Amber said. “Get some sleep, alright? We’ll keep an officer here overnight.”

Jongin nodded, exiting the breakroom and walking to Taemin and Zitao. Kyungsoo was standing in front of them, arms crossed. When he glanced to the side and saw Jongin, he uncrossed his arms and headed for the lobby doors. Jongin’s eyes followed him out of the lobby and to his vehicle.

“We’ll stay here for the rest of the night.” Taemin said. “There isn’t much time until the morning anyway.”

“Thank you.” Jongin sadly said. “He thinks I’m a murderer.”

Taemin sat up and hugged Jongin tightly. “Then you have to prove him wrong.” He let go of Jongin and looked back to Zitao. “Let me show you that suite I mentioned. We can sleep there.”

Jongin sighed in relief when the clock struck eight and Zitao started his shift. They really needed more employees; this whole ‘staying up all night’ thing was getting to be a little too much.

Not that he could really sleep that night, considering the love of his life was accusing him as a murderer.

Jongin collapsed on his bed, haphazardly placing his laptop on the scratchy sheets. The vision of Kyungsoo staring at him with pure hatred burned into his brain, causing him to see it every time he closed his eyes. He knew that it wasn’t the Kyungsoo he fell in love with. He felt guilty for getting flustered at the older, but it was instinct. If only he could explain it all to Kyungsoo.

Before drifting off, Jongin lazily rested on his side and opened his laptop. The first thing he searched was ‘Aconitum Hotel,’ the results displaying brightly on his screen. He mouthed the words to himself from a news article.

_Hong Jinyoung, 24, announced the opening of his company’s newest hotel, Aconitum Hotel. Hong took over his father’s company, H Industries, once his late father, Hong Jaeho, passed three months ago due to an undiagnosed illness. Jaeho, 56, started his company when he was merely 26 years old, taking the business world by storm. His small company composed of just him and his wife turned out to be a multi-billion won company. The new and improved police station, located in Jung-gu, Seoul, was paid for completely by the generous Hong family. Jaeho was remembered as someone who everyone looked up to; his close relationship with the chief of police reflected onto the rest of the police force. Park Jaehyun, deputy chief had a few words to say about him._

_“He was an inspiration to us all. While he is gone, we look forward to continuing to remember him with his son. Jinyoung Hong is a strong man who will make sure that we are all taken care of.”_

_Aconitum Hotel is expected to open in Fall of 2016._

Maybe Jongin was being delusional. From the sounds of it, Jinyoung was a good person. Maybe he was just having a bad day; Jongin shouldn’t have jumped to that conclusion. Sure, Taemin warned him, but he didn’t know the Taemin in this reality well. Maybe he was just being dramatic.

Regardless, he searched up Jinyoung Hong. The first ten pages of results presented no answers. When he got to the eleventh page, his eyes widened so much that he was surprised they didn’t pop out of his head.

_‘Jinyoung Hong Accused of Kidnapping Allegations by Former Employee’_ The title read. Jongin pressed on reading, curiosity piquing his interests.

_Newly opened hotel, Aconitum, let go of the hotel manager on September 3 rd. The former manager, Yuto Tanaka, allegedly came to police the next day, notifying them for suspicious activities engaged in by Mr. Hong. Tanaka claimed that he heard suspicious sounds from the eighth floor and later saw Hong with blood on his shirt. Tanaka also stated that he believed Mr. Hong was affiliated with various South Korean gangs. The day after he reported the information to the police, Tanaka retracted his statements. News reporter, Kwon Kwangjin, tried to get in touch with Mr. Tanaka for more information. Tanaka’s former apartment complex revealed that he had moved out and gone back home to Japan. All charges and allegations were dropped on Mr. Hong. The question remains of Tanaka being a disgruntled employee, or did he take off his rose gold lenses and see something police are blind to? _

Surely, there was a mistake. The Jongin from the alternate reality wouldn’t be ridiculous enough to miss signals of his employer being a criminal. It sounded like Yuto may be the one behind the murders. Jongin had tried to look the name up, but it was a dead end. It was like Yuto fell off of the face of the Earth.

Sighing deeply and rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes, Jongin typed in ‘Do Kyungsoo’ into the search bar. He sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed and put his laptop on his thigh.

From the looks of it and what he had heard, Kyungsoo was a detective from Japan. He was born in South Korea but moved out of the country when he was fifteen due to being adopted by Japanese natives. Photos of him came up from high school, causing Jongin to smile at an even more youthful looking Kyungsoo. Wide eyes and tousled hair, not much had changed.

Jongin learned that Kyungsoo excelled in his classes, a local college offering him dual enrollment by the time he was sixteen. He finished early, doing residency with the Japanese police force for two years. Though he had only been a detective for a year and a half, Kyungsoo had made his way to being one of the best investigators in Asia. He had solved four cold case murders in less than a year, bringing assuagement to the families affected. In fact, he was such an efficient and hard-working investigator, that he had gone to China, and even the United States, to help with cold cases. The case in the United States had been just a trail of breadcrumbs, but Kyungsoo saw what others didn’t see. Despite it being fifteen years after the murder, the killer was found and put away in prison. For his case in China, Kyungsoo had gone through the evidence collected by the police, finding the victim’s DNA on one of the suspect’s watches. A drop of blood placed itself snugly between the clasps of the band.

Kyungsoo infiltrated the apartment where the killer lived, getting into an altercation with the man. Kyungsoo suffered a stab wound in the abdomen and had to shoot the perpetrator in self-defense. He took a month off to recover and was back on his feet.

“This must be his next case.” Jongin muttered to himself, taking mental pictures of the information flashing across his laptop screen. 

It was intense for Jongin. He had never experienced anything like this. In his world, he couldn’t imagine murder, pain, or suffering. He couldn’t see Kyungsoo hurting a fly, let alone killing a man. It was different, so, so different. He thought it would be simple to get Kyungsoo back; he didn’t realize he was dealing with far much more than a hard-headed detective.

Jongin closed his laptop screen, as well as his eyes. He was completely and utterly exhausted. His mind was running a mile a minute, and he could just hope to get a couple of hours asleep.

 

Luckily, he managed to rest. He got up five hours later, feeling much better. He showered out the sleep fogging his brain and changed into new clothing. He made a mental note to not explore the hotel at night anymore.

Jongin went to the lobby, greeting Zitao along the way.

“Have you seen Taemin, by any chance?” Jongin asked, shivering as the lobby doors opened and the cold wind outside blew through his damp hair.

“Yeah, he left a little while ago to stop at his house for something.” Zitao answered, glancing outside. “The mail hasn’t arrived yet. I got an email saying your package will be delivered today.”

“Ah,” Jongin said, “Didn’t Taemin say that Sehun likes to come later sometimes and hang around here? Maybe he’s doing that.”

“Wouldn’t you know?” Zitao questioned. There was still tension between the two. Jongin was sure that Zitao didn’t believe him about reincarnation. It was very abrupt and, quite frankly, Jongin couldn’t really blame him. “Oh wait, reincarnation.” His words had a slight bite to them.

“I won’t expect you to believe me.” Jongin put his palms flat on the counter. “I wouldn’t believe me either.”

“I just don’t understand,” Zitao’s expression showed an internal battle on what to believe, “How can you be in another reality? Are you sure you’re not imagining that? You could be having crazy dreams. Maybe you’re sleepwalking, killing in your sleep. Do you have any sleeping problems?”

Jongin grumbled to himself, feeling slightly frustrated at the amount of questions thrown at him. “No and no.” He said. “I don’t have sleeping problems and I don’t remember anything. And, before you ask, no, I do not have amnesia.”

“Like I said, Detective Do said some things that made me think. There is only one camera, and it only catches the lobby door. You have the seventh floor pretty much all to yourself. The elevator to the eighth floor doesn’t open and the Taemin said that the sixth floor should be avoided. Why? Is he in on it too? Jongin, there is no one to see what you do. Without cameras, you could commit the perfect crime.”

A voice to the right of them said something, both too involved in their argument to notice.

“I don’t set up the cameras!” Jongin hit the table harshly with his palm. “I didn’t build the fucking place, Zitao! I’m just the manager. What, you think I magically took down cameras that Mr. Hong put up? No, I didn’t.” Jongin calmed himself down, or at least tried to. “I don’t know anything about the sixth or eighth floor. All I know is that I saw a dead body floating in that pool hours ago.”

Zitao folded his arms, exhaling a breath from the corner of his mouth. “Alright. Give me proof that you didn’t do it then.”

“Guys.” The voice said.

“Proof? I don’t have proof because I wasn’t myself.” Jongin rubbed his hands down his face. “Zitao, please. I’m trying my hardest to explain it to you. I can’t give you proof that I know you because I’ve never met you in my reality. Ask Taemin, I knew secrets about him and he believed me.”

“Guys stop arguing.” The slam of a box placed on the front desk caused them both to jump. Sehun looked at them with piercing eyes, his lips drawn into a straight line. “Here’s your package.” He sighed, throwing the mail on the desk in a tepid manner. “Why are you arguing?”

Zitao eased back, shoulders relating slightly, when he saw Sehun. “Jongin is telling me that he can’t remember anything because he’s been reincarnated. He’s kind of one of the same suspects in a murder case right now and Detective Do is making me think that he’s not far off.”

“Detective Do?” Sehun turned to Jongin, eyes widening in interest. “Do as in Do Kyungsoo?”

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, he’s the detective on this case; came in from Japan for it. He’s nothing like the way I knew him. I don’t know how I’m going to manage this.”

Sehun leaned on the desk, his elbow keeping him from toppling over. “Oh, yeah! I’m kind of remembering more. That’s right, we used to be in Japan before we relocated to Seoul. It’s all coming back to me now.” Sehun smiled, but an expression Jongin couldn’t identify flashed on his face. “I think there’s a way to break him down. I mean, you two are soulmates. It’s meant to be.”

“V said that there’s always a possibility it won’t be reciprocated.” Jongin looked down to the marble tiles on the ground.

“Wait,” Zitao held up a finger, “You? Both of you? You’re being serious?”

“Yeah.” Sehun dully said. “I haven’t really told anyone but, considering there’s a chance you might get thrown into prison for murder, I think I’m safe to back you up.” Sehun winked at Jongin.

“Oh, man.” Zitao weakly said, looking down from his twiddling thumbs to Jongin. “Jongin, I’m really sorry for not believing you. It’s just that it’s so out of the norm for me.”

“So, I get to a dead end trying to convince you, and Sehun can mutter a few words and you’ll believe him?” Jongin shot Zitao a playful glare. “I’m just kidding. I understand.”

“Thanks.” Zitao’s cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. “I feel dumb.”

“Don’t.” Sehun said. “I wouldn’t believe it either.” He offered Zitao a comforting smile.

“So, you’re,” Zitao paused, “Um, you’re dead too?”  
  
Kind of, yeah.” Sehun nodded. “Third time’s a charm, right?”

“And you’re trying to find your soulmate again? Have you found her?”

Sehun burst out laughing, Jongin chuckled to his other side. “Her? Oh, man.” Sehun calmed himself down.

“If you knew Oh Sehun, you would know that his soulmate is definitely not a her.” Jongin added. “I met Kyungsoo and Sehun at a fashion show and the guy nearly lost his mind when he saw the male models.”

“Shut up.” Sehun said, no bite to his words. “Anyway, no. I actually don’t have a soulmate. The reincarnation guy gave me another chance because I’ve been so close to meeting whoever my soulmate is each time. I still haven’t, and I’ve been getting sicker. It’s weird, I kind of feel a little bit better today, though.”

As they continued talking, Taemin entered the lobby, loudly greeting them when he made it past the doors.

“Hey!” Taemin said in a boisterous tone. “Looks like the gang is all here.” He pulled his suitcase next to him. “You hanging around here today, Sehun?”

“Yeah.” Sehun nodded. “I figured, why not? I also just heard about last night, so maybe I can be of good company?”

“Of course.” Taemin smiled. “You know where the suite is if you get bored of us.” Taemin eyed the package. “What’s in the box?”

“No idea.” Jongin said. “Maybe past me ordered it.”

Taemin’s eyes flickered from Jongin to Zitao.

“He knows.” Sehun answered his question for him.

Jongin took the box in his hands and opened it. It was a hidden camera that connects wirelessly to a computer.

“A camera?” Taemin questioned. “Maybe you did know more about his place than you thought. Hong was kind of keeping you like a prisoner here.”

Jongin scowled in confusion.  “One, what? And two, I thought we weren’t supposed to talk about that kind of stuff in here.”

Taemin shrugged. “So, what? I kind of stopped caring. The worst he can do is fire me, and he’d honestly be doing me a solid if he did. Just keep quiet about the,” Taemin paused, “Being soulmates with a guy shit. It’s not just Hong that is disapproving. Pretty much the majority of this country would be disgusted if they knew.”

“Oops.” Sehun sheepishly said. “Maybe I should be more careful.”

“It’s my fault.” Jongin said.

“Nah.” Sehun waved him off. “I don’t think anyone heard.” He said. “Well, now you have a camera. Where are you going to put it?”

Jongin rubbed his chin in concentration. “Probably on floor seven. With people getting killed here, it’s probably in our best interest to check up on ourselves too.”

“Smart.” Taemin pointed a finger at him. “Especially now that I’ll be here too.”

“What?” Jongin, Sehun, and Zitao all said at once.

“Yeah, well, if my best friend is staying here and is a suspect in a murder, I need to be here to defend him. I have an alibi for the other days, so they should take my word if I say Jongin’s innocent, if someone else dies, that is.” Taemin gripped onto the handle of his bag.

“You’re the best.” Jongin beamed.

“Don’t forget it!” Taemin said, giving Jongin a finger gun as he rolled his suitcase to the elevator.

“Do you want me to stay too?” Zitao said in a voice that clearly indicated he didn’t want to.

“No.” Jongin pat his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t want to put you at risk anyway.”

“Thank God.” Zitao held his palm to his chest. “Honestly, I’m trying to act okay, but I’m scared. I happen to be the biggest wimp when it comes to stuff like that.”

“Stick with this one then.” Jongin nodded to Sehun. “He’s desensitized to horror after one of our friends forced him to go into one of those walk-through interactive scare houses.”

“It was cold as shit.” Sehun muttered, eyes glinting as he was able to remember more and more from his life. “I was terrified at first, but I then realized that it didn’t matter. They weren’t real. Plus, if I were to encounter a real murderer, I wouldn’t be one of those idiots who runs up the stairs to get away. I mean, come on, the front door is right there, and you think going up the stairs is a good idea?” Sehun shook his head and crossed his arms. “That’s basically writing your own death certificate. Honestly, the best twist in the movie would be to make the person getting targeted actually kill the killer instead of being a complete idiot. Also, movies with ghosts are stupid.”

“Alright, M. Night Shyamalan, calm it down. You’ll get your psychological horror movie with a twist ending eventually.” Jongin looked at Sehun with amusement.

“One can only dream.” Sehun sighed dreamily. “Oh, I forgot. I brought some pastries for you guys. Mrs. Tang said that I should take some, since I delivered her mail in the pouring rain a few days ago. I mean, if I _must_ take them, I guess I have to do it. I’m just helping her out, you know? Not all heroes wear capes.” He grinned. “Let me get them from the truck.”

“Sehun isn’t too bad, right?” Jongin asked Zitao. “He has an oddly sarcastic sense of humor, concealed by drab comments and weird jokes.”

“He’s great.” Zitao watched Sehun nearly drop the box as he kicked the door closed. “I really like him already.” He only tore his glance away to look at Taemin in question. “Can two people who aren’t soulmates still learn to love each other?”

“I don’t know, maybe?” Jongin was no expert on these things; he wished he could ask V. “Why?”

“I feel like it would be really easily to fall in love with Oh Sehun.”

Once Sehun was back inside and the lobby was empty, the group, Taemin included, went into the breakroom to enjoy the pastries Sehun bought. The lobby camera also had a screen in the break room, so it made it easy for Jongin to keep an eye out.

He took a bite of the croissant, a third of it eliminated in a single bite and watched the monitor. He saw someone walking into the lobby and nearly choked.

“Are you okay?” Zitao sputtered, getting up to fill a glass with water.

“Yeah.” Jongin coughed. “Kyu-“ He continued to cough.

“What?” Taemin questioned.

Instead of answering, Jongin turned Taemin’s head to the monitor.

“Oh, shit.” Taemin bolted up, the rest of the group following suit. Jongin hit his chest a few times and took a drink of water, eyes will damp from his coughing fit.

They exited the break room and Kyungsoo stood at the front desk, hands laced together behind his back. He had a similar style to what he did yesterday, though his suit jacket was gone, and his dress shirt was the color of charcoal.

Jongin locked eyes with Kyungsoo, a smirk playing on the older’s lips.

“That scared to see me?” Kyungsoo said. “You don’t have to cry.”

“Croissant.” Jongin quickly said. “I was choking on a croissant.”

“Ah.” Kyungsoo tilted his head up. He looked at the group, eyes stopping on Sehun.

“Are you an employee?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No.” Sehun stared at Kyungsoo far longer than he should have. He finally understood how weird it was for Jongin to see the other in the alternate reality. Kyungsoo was Sehun’s best friend, yet the look he got from Kyungsoo was full of anonymity. “Just the postman. Finished my shift, I sometimes hang out here after.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Taemin stepped forward, “What are you doing here? Was someone else murdered?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Kyungsoo asked, glancing at Jongin once more. “But, to answer your question, no. I’m just here to keep an eye out. It’s my job and clearly your police force hasn’t done shit for nearly a month, so I’m taking matters into my own hands.” He paused. “That won’t be a problem, will it?”

“No.” Zitao said. “Not at all. Are you here alone, or are your other detectives with you?”

“They’re my colleagues.” Kyungsoo corrected. “No, they aren’t. They’re gathering information elsewhere. I don’t need to have babysitters, I’m perfectly capable on my own.”

“Jeez.” Sehun muttered under his breath.

Kyungsoo moved his hands from behind his back to drum on the counter. “You don’t have to all gawk at me; pretend like I’m not here. I just need to observe some things.”

As quickly as he said it, the group scurried, returning to their normal activities. Well, looking as normal as they possibly could. How could someone so small be so intimidating?

Jongin didn’t know what to do. All he really had on his agenda was to go through the mail, but there hadn’t been much besides magazine subscriptions he’s pretty sure he didn’t sign up for, and letters from various banks, offering a ‘great deal on credit cards’. He threw most of the things into the trash and brought the package to the break room. When he emerged, he could still feel Kyungsoo’s eyes boring into him.

Jongin stopped, swallowing thickly and looking to Taemin for help. All Taemin could do was shrug and turn back to Sehun, the two deep in conversation.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said as if he had been anxiously waiting to call for him, “Come here.”

Kyungsoo was coming back from the hall where the pool is located, arms crossed against his chest.

Jongin cautiously approached Kyungsoo. He hadn’t been this close to the older without being accused of murder. Jongin could make out the faint freckles that decorated Kyungsoo’s face. He had always loved them, often tracing them with his index finger in the early hours of the day.

“Floor six?” Kyungsoo said. Jongin was too busy looking at him to notice. Though Jongin could easily use Kyungsoo’s head as an armrest, his intimidating presence made him feel much bigger than he was.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo scowled and hit his bicep. “Take me to floor six.”

“Floor six?” Jongin asked.

“Isn’t that what I just said?” Kyungsoo said.

“Um, I haven’t even been there.” Jongin muttered.

“You haven’t been to floor six?” Kyungsoo was taken aback, looking at Jongin with complete disbelief. “You’ve been working here for this long and you’ve never been to floor six? What do you take me for, an idiot?”

“No,” Jongin waved his hands in front of him, “No. Not at all. It’s just…that’s where I’ve heard a lot of the bodies were found.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and clicked the ‘up’ button on the elevator. “I don’t like when people lie to me, you know. You found some of the bodies on that floor. Room 606 and 612? Do those ring any bells? How about the body in the elevator?”

Jongin shuddered. He needed to be more careful about what he said; at this point, he was only digging himself into a deeper hole. “Look, you’re obviously out for me. I have some memory loss, alright? I’ve seen some things and I tried to block them out. This past month is just as new to me as it is to you. You’re targeting me, I get it. I would too if I was a detective. You have to understand that people around here have a way of doing things behind closed doors. It took me time to learn too, but I researched this place, Detective Do. It doesn’t make me an expert, but it raised some concerns for me too.”

Kyungsoo threw Jongin a disillusioned expression, opening his mouth then closing it when the elevator doors opened, and guests exited out of it. Kyungsoo pulled Jongin’s arm to get him to follow him, quickly pressing floor six.

“This city,” Kyungsoo started, “This place, it’s all backwards. Your sad excuse of a police force has their lips sealed. I asked for a file on Jinyoung Hong, but they didn’t give me shit. They said he has a clean record and I don’t need it.” Kyungsoo paused. “Fuck, I shouldn’t be telling you this.” He rubbed a hand down his face. “What do you know? He finally asked, voice mumbled by his palms.

“It was hard to find, but I guess the manager before me accused him of kidnapping and said that he saw blood on Mr. Hong once. He pretty much ran away the next day and he hasn’t been heard of since.” Jongin felt his head spin. “I don’t know what I’m doing working here.”

Kyungsoo peered at Jongin through his fingers. “We need to find him and maybe he can help us on the case. Do you know his name?”

“I think it was Yuto Tanaka.” Jongin said. “I have it written down in my suite.”

“Ah, Japanese.” Kyungsoo held onto the railing in the elevator. “I can look through the criminal database. If they took arrested him, or at least took him in, they should have his fingerprints in the database.”

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

“Is anyone staying in 606? We’ll go there first.” Kyungsoo looked at the numbers on the wall, turning right in the hall.

“Um, I don’t know.” Jongin bit his bottom lip nervously.

Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, turning to glare at Jongin. “You’re literally the world’s worst hotel manager. You don’t even know if someone is staying in the hotel room? Fuck.”

“I mean,” Jongin pulled out his phone, opening his chat with his friends, “I can ask. Hold on.”

Jongin sent a quick message to them.

**To: hztttao, oohsehun, taetaemin**

Can someone check to see if anyone is staying in rooms 606 and 612 please?? Preferably before the daggers kyungoso is shooting me become real

**_From: hztttao_ **

_nah just checked no one is in 606 but yeah one is in 612. kim seoyun_

To: hztttao, oohsehun, taetaemin

thank you tao ill report back soon ((((hopefully alive)))))

**_From: taetaemin_ **

_dude….i told you not to go to floor six….whatever, your funeral I guess_

_wait that was shitty, you’re dead already sorry_

_jesus christ I need to shut up_

**_From: oohsehun_ **

_Oh my God, Taemin. Just shut up or I’ll come over and kill you myself._

Jongin pocketed his phone when he heard Kyungsoo impatiently tapping his heeled shoe on the marble.

“606 is vacant. 612 isn’t.” Jongin looked apologetically at the older.

“Fine. We’ll deal with 612 when we get to it.” Any semblance of Kyungsoo being nice, or at least tolerant of the younger, was gone.

They stopped in front of the hotel room door next to each other.

After a moment of staring at the door in silence, Kyungsoo looked up to Jongin and elbowed him.

“Are you going to open the door, or do you need someone to tell you how to do it?” Kyungsoo’s patience was wearing down, Jongin could tell.

“I…don’t have the key.” Jongin slowly said, looking down in shame.

“Fuck, Jongin!” Kyungsoo threw up his hands. “You’re useless, I should have come up here myself.”

Jongin was taken aback, pain raking through his chest. He had to keep telling himself Kyungsoo didn’t mean it though, deep down, he knew that this Kyungsoo did. His eyebrows knitted together and he looked at his hands, face feeling hot from a combination of embarrassment and sadness.

Kyungsoo turned to look at Jongin when he didn’t say anything, his face softening ever so slightly when he saw Jongin upset.

“I didn’t-“Kyungsoo exasperatedly sighed, “I’ll just do it.” He eyed Jongin once more, eyes being attracted to a shiy silver carabiner handing off the front belt loop of Jongin’s jeans. Kyungsoo reached for it, unhooking it and clicking his tongue. “It’s right here, dipshit.”

A pang of guilt, and maybe something else, reverberated in Kyungsoo’s whole body when he swore he saw a tear slip down the taller’s cheek.

“I didn’t mean it.” Kyungsoo looked away to open the door, finding the right key on the ring. “Sorry if your feelings were hurt.”

Jongin laughed, mostly out of anger and frustration. “You’re sorry if _my_ feelings were hurt? Didn’t you ever think that it’s the things you say that push people away? You can’t even own up to your own actions.”

“Fuck you.” Kyungsoo turned around and shoved Jongin into the wall behind him. “Fuck you, Jongin. You don’t know shit about me. You may think you have me down to a science, but you don’t. You’re just some scared little boy who is running a hotel. Actually, I shouldn’t even say you’re running this place, considering you’re too much of a moron to even know where your keys are.” Kyungsoo breathed out heavily. “You know what you are? A fake. You act all innocent and think a handsome face can get you off with just a slap on the wrist. If it were up to me, I’d have you behind bars right now, throw away the key so you couldn’t do anything else. Now, shut the fuck up and let me do my job. Do I need to instruct you on how to be a good boy and zip your lips, or can you do that on your own?” Kyungsoo’s condescending tone only made Jongin feel worse.

“Kyungsoo, I-“ Jongin was cut off by being shoved harder against the wall.

“No, you call me Detective Do. We’re not friends, never will be. I know you did this Jongin, killed all of these people. You’re the hero that found the article about Hong, yeah? The one that somehow no one else can find and you tell me about it, trying to throw me off of my case. No, this isn’t how it works. I’m your superior. What does it take to run a hotel, a college drop out?” Kyungsoo grinned when he saw Jongin’s eyes glaze over. “Yeah, I read your file. You’re a loser, Jongin, and a murderer. I’m going to find the evidence to convict you and then I’ll be on my merry way home, the last image of you in my head of you will be you in cuffs.”

Jongin hadn’t known about his past, about having dropped out of college. Somehow, he could feel those memories, though he didn’t experience it. Kyungsoo’s words were venomous and heavy, each sting going straight into Jongin’s heart, the strings of fate seemingly getting more and more worn down. It hurt, much more than it should have.

Sure, Jongin’s had arguments with people before, even a few fist-fights while growing up. Never with Kyungsoo, though. Kyungsoo was sweet and endearing; even if they had opposing opinions, they still respected each other and worked together to find a compromise that was fair to the both of them.

Jongin’s heart felt pain like it never had, so much so that he wondered if it was possible for one soulmate to have so much hatred for the other that their string of fate broke. Jongin needed V to guide him, he was too new at this and he didn’t know how much longer he had until he started deteriorating. V couldn’t help him with that, though. He said it’s different for everyone. Jongin had a feeling that the rate would be exemplified if your soulmate essentially wanted you dead.

Jongin’s heart hurt, his head ached. He didn’t care, he needed to walk away. Jongin went to the opposite hall, completely out of sight from Kyungsoo, and crouched against the wall, silent sobs being swallowed up by the sleeve of his shirt.

Jongin didn’t want the last memories he had of Kyungsoo to be like this. He wanted the Kyungsoo he fell in love with at first sight, the Kyungsoo he married. He wanted the Kyungsoo who he shared his most intimate moments with and the Kyungsoo that showered him with love.

He didn’t know how long he was crouched down, relinquishing the happy memories that would fade away eventually. He coughed quietly, his chest burning.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It must be Taemin. Thank God, Taemin could take over and do the rest of the talking with Kyungsoo. Jongin looked up, cheeks red from crying to see Kyungsoo looking down at him. Kyungsoo’s scowl indicated anger, but his eyes expressed something else.

“Come on, we have to go to room 612. I would go alone, but I’ll need the manager with me since someone is staying there.” Kyungsoo leaned against the wall, mindlessly swinging the carabiner around his finger.

“You just go.” Jongin said, barely over a whisper. “I’ll explain to her later. I don’t care.”

Kyungsoo was about to yell at Jongin, but he bit back his words. “I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have accused you when I don’t have evidence to back up my claims. That was really unprofessional of me to do. I don’t know, there’s just something about you that makes me, well, I don’t know what it is. Anyway, I’m sorry you’re upset.” Kyungsoo paused. “I mean, I’m sorry that I upset you. I’m not good with these types of things.”

Jongin eyed Kyungsoo in shock. He started to get up. Jongin was still hurt, but he was so deeply in love with Kyungsoo that he needed to be strong. He couldn’t be on bad terms with him.

He wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve and ran a hand through his hair, the shaved part of his head leaving a weird feeling on his palm. Jongin simply nodded and followed Kyungsoo with his head down.

They stopped in front of room 612.

“Knock.” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin glanced at him, though it looked like more of a glare, but knocked nonetheless.

The door opened to reveal a woman with long blonde hair and delicate features. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder when she saw Jongin.

“We need to go in here.” Kyungsoo said in a monotone voice. “Mind stepping aside?”

“Excuse me?” The woman glared at Kyungsoo. “This is my hotel room. May I help you with something?”

“Yeah, you can. Like I just said, can you move?” Kyungsoo responded.

“No, no I cannot. I’m going to stay right here, thank you very much.” She put one hand on her hip.

Jongin sighed, knowing that it was the right time to turn on his charm.

“Kim Seoyun, is it?” Jongin smirked at the female, any evidence that he was crying moments earlier was gone. “Hi, I’m Kim Jongin, hotel manager.” He took her hand, making sure to hold it longer than he should have while shaking.

Kyungsoo watched the interaction, slightly shocked and another mood he couldn’t quite pinpoint. He felt a pang in his chest as he watched. How could Jongin just flirt like that? He was definitely holding her hand for way too long. Why would he smile at her like that?

“Mr. Kim.” The woman smugly grinned back at him. “What brings you here?”

“Well,” Jongin expertly brushed his hair from his eye and made sure to look the guest from head to toe, “We wanted to switch you to a better room. There’s going to be maintenance on floor six right next to you and the last thing we want to be is too loud for you. How does it sound? We can move you to the fourth floor. There’s a spa just down the hall to where your room will be.”

“Oh?” The woman watched Jongin roll up the sleeves on his shirt. “Well, I don’t think I’d ever have a problem with you being too loud. You drive a hard bargain though, Mr. Kim.” She pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. “Do you go to the spa on floor four, by any chance?”

Jongin took a step forward. “In fact, I do. It’s quietest at night.”

She grinned up at him. “How convincing. Let me get my things together and I’ll be right back.”

The woman left and came back with her luggage.

“Alright. Now, if you just go to the lobby and tell them you need the key for 402, they’ll give it to you. I’m going to start working on some things up here with my colleague, but I’ll be seeing you around.” Jongin placed his large palm on her forearm.

“I sure hope so.” The woman practically purred. Kyungsoo had to fight back the urge to regurgitate right then and there, though he wouldn’t mind if he did and it messed up her luggage. Something about her Kyungsoo didn’t like. “Bye, Jongin.”

Jongin waved at her until she was on the elevator, relaxing against the wall when she was gone.

“That was…gross.” Kyungsoo managed, walking through the doorframe of the hotel room.

“Yeah.” Jongin agreed. “It did the job, though, so whatever.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Kyungsoo examined the room for evidence. Before he called it quits, he bent down to look at the foot of the dresser, pulling tweezers out of his pocket and a plastic bag. He picked up a small silver looking object and placed it in the bag.

“9mm ammo, the same type of ammo found lodged into the second victim’s chest.” Kyungsoo looked at the ammo in his evidence bag one more time before safely tucking it away in his pocket. “You wouldn’t happen to own a Beretta 92, would you?” He asked.

“I’ve never even touched a gun, let alone own one.” Jongin honestly answered.

“Really? Hmm.” Kyungsoo said to himself. “The victim in 612 showed signs of a struggle, as well as bullet wounds. You seem like a pretty strong guy. You work out, right?” Kyungsoo asked, a hidden meaning behind the question.

“Yeah, but a lot of people do. So do Taemin and Sehun.” Jongin really hoped that they did in the alternate reality too. From the looks of it, they did, thank God.

“I wasn’t asking about them, now was I?” Kyungsoo didn’t let Jongin deflect. “Whatever, let’s go back to the lobby. I have to get back to my work.”

Jongin didn’t say anything, he was still feeling off. He opted to follow Kyungsoo in silence, awkwardly avoiding his glance in the mirror of the elevator.

“So, you sure are a charmer, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo asked.

“What are you talking about?” Jongin lifted his head from where he was resting it on the wall and looked at Kyungsoo.

“The woman.” Kyungsoo responded, looking everywhere but at Jongin. “You were flirting with her.”

“Oh my God.” Jongin groaned. “I was doing it to help you get into the room. You think I’m some player or something?” He asked.

“I don’t know you, so I can’t say. I just find it interesting that you pretty much made her fall in love with you right then and there.” Kyungsoo coughed. “The spa thing was a nice touch. You going to meet her later?”

“No.” Jongin answered, thinking about it more thoroughly. “No.” He said more loudly. “I’m not attracted to her. I only love-“ He paused. “I’m not attracted to her.”

“Well, I’m sure there are plenty more women here for you to flirt with. It’s probably the first thing they do when they see you; flirt I mean.” Kyungsoo pocketed his hands.

“Who do you think I am, Adonnis?” Jongin chuckled. “I’m not some womanizer, Kyungsoo. I’m no woman anything.”

Shit. He wasn’t supposed to say that.

Kyungsoo managed to look at him after that statement.

“What are you saying?” Kyungsoo asked, interest in his voice. “What, are you gay or something?”

Shit times two. If he said no, then that would ruin his chances of getting Kyungsoo back. If he said yes, he might make Kyungsoo hate him more than he already did.

“Um, yeah.” Jongin drew out his final word.

Kyungsoo stared at him blankly for a solid thirty seconds before turning away and looking at the mirror in front of him. Why did elevators take so long?

“Oh.” Kyungsoo said.

“Okay, I know it’s weird. I know I’m not supposed to talk about it. It just kind of slipped out since you were talking about me flirting with women and women flirting with me and it was just so ridiculous that I had to interject.” Jongin let the word vomit flow. “I guess now you think I’m a freak and I totally get it since you already hate me. It probably just gave you another reason to think of me as the lowest of the low. You already think I’m a killer, so maybe the liking guys thing isn’t that much worse. It’s not like I like every guy I see, you know? I’m not going to walk up to some random dude on the street and hit on him, no way. Just keep it to yourself, please. I don’t need even less people staying here. I don’t know Mr. Hong, but I feel like-“Jongin continued on.

“Jongin. Stop.” Kyungsoo said. “It’s fine, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you, really.” Jongin sighed, relief washing over him.

There was silence for a few moments until Kyungsoo spoke up. “So,” He started, “Since you’re gay, do you like Taemin?”

“What? No.” Jongin defended himself. “He’s my best friend. I just told you that I don’t like every guy I see.”

Another uncomfortable bout of silence. “Zitao?”

“No, Kyungsoo.”

“…..Sehun?”

“No!”

“……me?” Kyungsoo joked, a devious smile playing on his lips.

Jongin just looked at him and leaned his head back, chuckling to himself. “Shut up.”

When they got to the lobby, Kyungsoo left. Immediately after he exited, Taemin pulled Jongin into the break room, Zitao and Sehun already sitting down.

“So? What happened? You fuck him yet?” Taemin asked.

“What the hell, Taemin.” Jongin crossed his arms while sitting down. “Quite the opposite. He pretty much spent the whole time badmouthing me and then asking if I was flirting with one of the female guests.”

“Were you?” Zitao questioned.

“Didn’t we go over this?” Jongin groaned. “No. He also asked if I was infatuated with any of you guys.”

“Are you?” Sehun threw a wink at Jongin.

“You guys will be the death of me; the second death of me.” Jongin said.

“Damn, that was dark.” Taemin blew air out of his mouth, lips in the shape of an ‘o’. “It sounds like he was jealous to me.”

“Seconded.” Zitao nodded. “I was kind of that way, jealous of everyone that talked to my now ex. Turns out that he was flirting with them, though.”

“He?” Sehun murmured under his breath.

“Enough of this. Let’s order some food or something. This place is more barren than a grocery store during the apocalypse.” Taemin stood up from the table, already reaching for takeout menus in a cubby on the wall.

“What an interesting analogy.” Sehun noted. “I’m in if you’re paying.”

Taemin simply rolled his eyes and flipped through the menus.

After many containers of tteokbokki later, it was time for Zitao and Taemin to clock out. Sehun had gone upstairs earlier with Taemin to play video games, so Jongin hung out with Zitao. He found the younger very interesting. The Qingdao native was experienced in wushu, as well as dancing. He grew up wanting to be a fashion designer, quickly getting shot down by his family. When he moved to Seoul for college, he changed his major without telling his parents. He told Jongin that he had no regrets about it; he lived too long following the rules of his parents. He was perfectly content with the quaint apartment he lived in with two roommates; describing one as a tall idiot that trips over air, and the other a small ball of energy with silver hair and an incredible vocal range.

They didn’t realize how long they had been talking until Jongin glanced at his watch and read that it was nearly two in the morning.

“Zitao, your shift ended a while ago. You should go home, though you can stay if you want.” Jongin said.

Zitao looked at the clock on the computer screen. “Wow, you’re right. I didn’t even realize it.” He said. “I don’t mind it, though. You’re a good listener. I should probably head back, though.” He looked down at his hands. “And, again, sorry for thinking you’re a killer.”

“No harm, no foul.” Jongin simply said, standing up. “I’ll go get Sehun, he probably needs to get home too.” He paused. “You have anything upstairs? I can grab it for you, so you don’t have to bother going up.”

“Yes, please.” Zitao smiled. “I have a black canvas bag on the bed. Would you mind grabbing it?”

“Not at all.” Jongin said. “Be back in a second.”

Jongin made his way to the suite, the elevator getting stuck on the floor below his for a few minutes. He pressed at the key until it started again. When he got off, he opened the door to reveal two sleeping boys on the couch.

“Sehun.” Jongin lightly tapped his shoulder. “It’s late. You want to go home? You’re more than welcome to stay here if you want. Zitao’s leaving now.”

Sehun’s eyes slowly opened. “He’s heading out now?” Sehun clicked the home screen on his phone to reveal the time. “At this hour?”

“Yeah. We were talking and didn’t realize-“ Jongin’s sentence was cut off by the shock of all of the lights in the room going off. Jongin fished for his phone in his pocket and turned out the flash, a sense of déjà vu ran through him.

Taemin groaned from where he was sitting. “Did you forget to pay the electricity bill?” He groggily asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve barely been alive here.” Jongin answered.

“Maybe, though. Let’s go to the power breaker and check it out.” Jongin could hear Taemin sit up, his phone light turned on to illuminate him slightly.

“And check on Zitao.” Sehun said. “He’s down there by himself right now. Didn’t he say he’s scared of everything?”

“Yeah, yeah he did. Come on.” Jongin said.

The three of them piled into the elevator and waited for it to descend to the lobby. When they were around floor four or five, they heard a blood curdling scream come from the floor.

“Shit, shit!” Taemin said. “What the fuck was that?”

“I have no idea.” Sehun managed to actually sound panicked. “Press the fourth-floor button, maybe we can find out.”

“We’ve already passed it.” Jongin said. “It will take us to the lobby and we can get Zitao and go back up. Four is better than three if there’s danger.

The elevator opened and the three heard a crash coming from the front desk. It almost sounded like an altercation of some sort. Jongin and Taemin flashed their lights over there and barely saw a hooded individual on top of Zitao, the other trying to kick him off.

“Holy shit,” Sehun ran forward, “Get off of him, asshole!”

The individual did something to make Zitao shout and got off of him, just managing to get past Sehun’s grasp as he ran out of the doors.

Jongin wasn’t going to let him get away, especially when he would have proof that there was a killer if he caught him.

Jongin chased him, the strange person running into an alley and Jongin following. Jongin grabbed the sleeve of his sweater and pulled him in an attempt to see who it was. With the combination of nighttime, a facemask, and a hoodie, it was almost impossible to decipher what gender they even were.

Jongin reached his arm up to pull of the mask only to get a punch to the cheekbone. Jongin stumbled back and grabbed the person’s arm, kicking his knee as hard as he could into their stomach. With them weakened, Jongin grabbed them and dragged them out of the alley and to the front of the hotel. Just as he was about to bring him inside, the individual flipped him around, so he was against the concrete wall and smashed the back of his head into it.

After that, Jongin saw black.

……

He didn’t know how long he was out, but he heard the sirens before he saw anything. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting from the lights emitting from the police cars and ambulance driving his way. When he finally opened his eyes fully, he sees someone running toward him, vision still foggy from the hit. He can feel dried blood crack when he furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Jongin.” An out of breath voice says, crouching down next to him. It’s Kyungsoo in sweatpants and a hoodie, looking down at him with concern.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin croaked, attempting to get up. “Zitao…is he okay?” He asked.

Kyungsoo put a surprisingly strong hand on his shoulder. “Stay down. You have a concussion.” Kyungsoo felt Jongin relax under his palm. “To answer your question, Zitao is okay. The perpetrator slashed him in the arm, nothing a little healing can’t fix.”

Jongin looked up to Kyungsoo, attempting to smile as well as he could with the right side of his face connected with the concrete.

Kyungsoo smiled, actually smiled, at him. The smile was replaced with furrowed brows while he momentarily placed his hand to his chest. He shook it off and sighed.

“I need to talk with you. Now isn’t a good time, obviously. All you need to know now is that the three of you saved Zitao’s life.

“What about-“ Jongin paused, wincing in pain. He landed on his right arm and his wrist was throbbing, “I heard a scream before that.”

“Where?” Kyungsoo asked. “Police just got here.” He turned around to make sure. “I drove over as soon as Taemin’s call was received. Where did you hear it, Jongin?” Kyungsoo looked concerned. “You still with me there?”

Jongin nodded. He really needed to sit up. All of the blood was rushing to his head, causing him more pain. Kyungsoo must have caught on, taking his left arm to sit him up, dropping his right arm like it was on fire when Jongin’s expression changed to pain. Kyungsoo successfully got him sitting against the wall, crouched next to him.

“Floor four or five.” Jongin said. “Sehun and Taemin also heard it. They’ll be more help.”

Kyungsoo looked from Jongin to the entrance of the hotel as if there was an internal battle to leave Jongin alone or not.

“Wait here.” Kyungsoo said, returning a few minutes later with Taemin explaining something to him. Jongin watched Zitao be walked to the back of an ambulance by Sehun, two paramedics rushing over to clean his wound. Sehun gripped Zitao’s hand tightly to comfort him.

“Jongin?” Taemin kneeled down, practically falling in Jongin’s lap as he threw his arms around his best friend. “Thank God. Are you okay? What did he do to you?”

“Just a few scratches here and there.” Jongin grinned, starting to feel more conscious. “You should see the other guy.”

Taemin laughed and smiled fondly at him. Jongin’s eyes flickered momentarily to Kyungsoo and he could have sworn he saw him smiling with a glint in his eye.

“Detective Do?” A voice called out, making Kyungsoo look away from Jongin. His colleagues appeared out of their respective cars, seemingly woken from their slumber to come to the scene of the crime.

“Yes, Amber?” Kyungsoo asked.

“You’re going to want to see this.” She said.

“They said there’s a body. Room 402. Female.” Jihun rubbed his palm over his exposed arm, an attempt to keep warm.

“It’s Kim Seoyun.” Kyungsoo walked over to his colleagues. “Let’s get to it before the other police force does.”

The three disappeared into the hotel. Taemin stayed with Jongin the whole time, even helping him to the ambulance where the paramedics could clean him up.

He didn’t know how long it was until Kyungsoo came back outside, voice raised as he was talking to the chief of police for Seoul; Park Jaehyun.

“Sir,” Jaehyun said in a firm tone, “It must have been an accident. She probably just had a reaction to the change in temperature when she left the spa.”

“Ah, yes,” Kyungsoo said in a complaisant tone, “That’s why she had third degree burns all over her body. Explain to me how that happened. While you’re at it, explain the acid that was thrown on her. Where did that fall from, the sky?”

“There was probably a recall on the makeup remover she was using or something.” Park Jaehyun crossed his arms. “Heard that stuff is loaded with chemicals.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Kyungsoo laughed. “No, this isn’t happening. This is my case, _Mr. Park,_ so I suggest getting your ass out of here, as well as your little minions you call police officers. Don’t act like they aren’t part of this, either. Heard you fired the officers that were here yesterday; were they not up to your scheming standards?” He took in a breath. ”You’re wrapped around Hong’s finger, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo put his hands on his hips and chucked. “You’re so whipped. Five murders, Park, five! Almost six!” He exclaimed. “It’s not a coincidence anymore; we aren’t hiding this from the people. Get out of my crime scene, I want the reporters to see it.”

“Detective Do, you’re making a mistake.” Park Jaehyung started. “A huge mistake.”

“No, a huge mistake would be shutting the hotel down for the time being.” Kyungsoo grinned. “Oh, wait. I’m doing that too.” He smiled. “Have a _great_ night, Mr. Park. Forensics will take it from here.”

Jihun walked over next to Kyungsoo, crossing his arms and looking disapprovingly at the chief of police.

“Walk away, Park.” Jihun said.

“Fuck you.” Jaehyun said, spitting on Kyungsoo’s shoes.

Without saying anything else, Jihun grabbed Jaehyun’s arm so harshly that bruises were guaranteed to form almost instantaneously and dragged him away from Kyungsoo.

Amber shooed the rest of the officers off the property and wiped the non-existent dust off of her shoulders.

The three approached the ambulance.

“You guys okay?” Amber asked. “Forensics is going to take care of the body. We don’t advise you stay here any longer. Go home, alright?”

“We’re shutting this place down until we find the killer.” Jihun nodded. If you do stay, lock all of the doors. We vacated all of the guests, all three roomfuls of them, and are putting them in another hotel.”

“And what happened over here?” A voice called. Conveniently, Mr. Hong showed up just in time, looking as well-put together as one could be at three in the morning. “I got a call from the police. An accident?” Mr. Hong looked concerned when he saw Zitao. “Huang Zitao, is it? What happened to your arm?”

“With all due respect, Jinyoung,” Kyungsoo said, “Actually, fuck you. With disrespect, consider this place closed until further notice. Do you not realize what you’re doing? If you don’t, that’s okay. This, and all of the other deaths, will be gracing the news tomorrow.” Kyungsoo grinned.

Jinyoung looked taken aback. “No, it won’t.” He smiled sweetly. “You see here, I’ve done a whole lot for the whole police force we have in Seoul. They wouldn’t want to do that to me. This is my livelihood, sir. Ask your chief, he’ll know what I’m talking about.”

“That’s the best part, Mr. Park. We’re not associated with Seoul’s police force. In fact, they begged the governor to not hire us for the case. They were forced to, that’s why we got called in. This is our case, remember that. We can do whatever we want if it helps bring justice to those who have died. Do you even have an alibi for tonight?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yes.” Mr. Hong said. “My flight landed from Shanghai less than an hour ago.” He said. “I had to go there for a lunch. Anyway, I’m sure I’m all over the security tapes and they have my every step tracked from my ticket. I took a taxi back to my home, alibi one. Alibi two, I was on the phone the whole time on the way here, stopping by the convenience store for a hot tea. Check their camera footage.” Jinyoung looked smug. “You know who doesn’t have an alibi? Kim Jongin.”

“What?” Jongin looked at Jinyoung in disbelief. “Are you kidding me?”

“Well,” Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders, I’m just saying.”

“You’re really going to accuse your employee?” Taemin was equally as shocked.

“Let me break it down for you. Jongin left the lobby around ten to one to go upstairs. The next time he was seen on my cameras was when he was heading into the suite.” He focused what he was saying on Jongin. “Wireless connecting cameras are very easy to set up and get into, even if you don’t have the passcode.” He crossed his arms. “He headed to the suite nearly ten minutes later, long enough for him to have done something. The power conveniently went off, making it impossible to see anyone on the security footage. Luckily, they had their phone lights on, so I could see them getting into the elevator a minute after two. A scream was heard and it’s truly impossible to tell what else happened. I only saw the illumination of phones, two if I remember correctly. After Jongin,” Jinyoung used air quotes, “’ran out after the killer’ was when the lights went back on. All I saw was a wounded Zitao, Taemin, and Sehun. That gives all of them a solid alibi. For Jongin, it’s hard to say. I’m only stating the facts.” He held his hands up in defense.

“So, he punched himself in the face and got a concussion?” Taemin furrowed his brow.

“Also, you just acted like you didn’t know what happened to Zitao before; now you’re saying you saw him injured on the recordings.” Sehun said matter-of-factly.

“I must have been so shocked, I forgot. I’ve never met Zitao in person, so I was confused. Silly me.” Jinyoung moved to lean against a tree. He was walking slightly hunched over, his palm pressed gently on his stomach.

“What happened to your stomach, Mr. Hong?” Jongin asked. “I had to knee the killer in self defense right where you’re holding yourself.”

“Is that so?” Jinyoung grinned. “I am having jetlag, it always gives me a stomach ache. You know, other countries have such different food. That combined with the time change is difficult on me.”

“There’s a one-hour difference.” Zitao said. “I’m literally from China, I would know.”

“That’s besides the point.” Jinyoung waved him away. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, “He grabbed Jongin’s arm harshly and pulled him up, Jongin nearly losing his balance from dizziness do to his concussion, “I need to talk with my employee.”

Kyungsoo steadied Jongin by catching him by the sides.

“I don’t trust you talking to him.” Taemin said. “Actually, fuck you. I quit. Jongin and Zitao too. Isn’t that right?”

The two other boys nodded in agreement.

“Well, that won’t be happening. Didn’t you read the fineprint of the documents you voluntarily signed? We have a contact. Five years with me. Well, you can break it, of course. Do you have three billion won to break your contract?” Jinyoung watched their expressions falter. “Didn’t think so. Show up bright and early tomorrow.” He smiled.

“You’re insane.” Taemin growled. “You keep Jongin living here, make us sign a contract, accuse him of murder; what’s next?”

“Hush, Taemin.” Jinyoung smirked. “Now, let’s go, Jongin.” He wanked Jongin once more, this time causing him to trip. “Please give us privacy.”

Kyungsoo could only watch in sympathy as Jongin was pulled away. He desperately needed evidence. He felt the urge to protect Jongin, feeling more and more like an asshole for how he treated the younger. Now that he met Hong Jinyoung, he realized who the true enemy was.

Jinyoung dragged him to the side of the building, opposite to where the group was. He shoved Jongin against the wall.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Kim Jongin?” Jinyoung snarled. “I own your ass, you can’t be doing this. You would be nothing without me. You hear that? Nothing. Who took you off of the streets and gave you a place to stay? Me. Who provided you with a job to keep you afloat? Me. Last time I checked, your asshole of a father didn’t want you for a good fucking reason. You work for me. Do not start an all-out war against me. I’ll kill you.” Jinyoung gripped the collar of Jongin’s shirt.

“You’re quite fond of your friends, aren’t you?” Jinyoung asked. “Would you like them as much with their blood spattered all over your walls and a gun with your fingerprints on it found next to their body? No? What about that detective? I’m not stupid, I see there’s something. I would be more than happy to take him out, no one would miss him. He’s from Japan, yes? It’s always easier when they’re from a different country. Do you have anything you want to say?”

“Don’t touch them.” Jongin looked intensely at Jinyoung. “Don’t.”

“I heard you were having memory issues,” Jinyoung grinned, “I hear a lot around here.” He held his forearm against Jongin’s neck, pushing harder and harder against it. “It would be so tragic if you had such bad memory issues that you didn’t even realize you’re a cold-blooded killer.”

Jinyoung released his neck, causing Jongin to cough wildly. “Get out of here. But, before you go,” Jinyoung adjusted the diamond ring on his finger and, before Jongin knew it, Jinyoung punched him square in the jaw, busting his lip as well, “See you soon, Jongin.”

Jongin spat out blood and glowered at him.

Jinyoung walked back to the group, the ambulance now gone. Sehun and Zitao were sitting on the sidewalk and Taemin was talking with Amber and Jihun. Kyungsoo was leaning against a tree, watching where Jinyoung and Jongin went out of the corner of his eye. Kyungsoo stopped leaning against the tree and poised himself confidently when he passed. Jinyoung didn’t bother stopping, just waved his hand and went to his luxury car.

Jongin walked back, attempting to wipe the blood from his lip. He didn’t want the group to see.

“Jongin…” Taemin trailed off when he saw him, opening his mouth to say something.

“What the fuck.” Kyungsoo walked up to Jongin and lifted his chin to expose his neck. “What the fuck.” He repeated again.

Jihun and Amber came over and examined the damage.

“Did he just do that?” Amber asked. “Jongin, did he just assault you?”

“Oh, no.” Jongin shook his head. “I was stupid, tripped and split my lip. Stupid me.”

Kyungsoo looked disappointedly at Jongin. “Why are you lying to me?”

“I’m not lying to you.” Jongin sighed. “Honestly, I’m so clumsy. You should all go and get some rest, yeah?”

Jihun and Amber looked at each other, shaking their heads.

Sehun, Zitao, and Taemin walked over to the group.

“I’m going to take Zitao home. I don’t want him staying here, especially when he’s injured.” Sehun’s mouth formed into a straight line when he finished speaking.

“Get him home safe. Same goes for you.” Taemin pat Sehun on the shoulder. “Jongin, you can stay at my place.” Taemin said. “My roommates won’t care. You remember them, right? The uncomfortably attractive guy from Changsha and the other one that’s a teacher with ridiculously incredible eyebrows?”

“I don’t know.” Jongin said. “Maybe I should just stay here. Jinyoung-“

“Fuck Jinyoung.” Kyungsoo blurted. “Fuck that asshole. You shouldn’t stay here alone. Go, Jongin.”

Jongin looked from Taemin to Kyungsoo, then back to Taemin. “Just for tonight.”

“Good.” Taemin offered him a warm smile. “Let’s head back.”

“Before you go,” Kyungsoo caught Jongin by the forearm, “Can I talk with you?”

“Sure.” Jongin answered, moving away with Kyungsoo.

“Why are you defending him?” Kyungsoo said. “He’s such an asshole; I hate him.” He sighed. “Still, even after all of that, it doesn’t explain why you’re lying about your memory. It’s almost like you’re defending him. Or he literally owns your ass and you have to do the dirty work sometimes, being paid back with punches to the jaw and bruises on your neck.”

“I’m not defending him.” Jongin looked away. “I can’t really talk. I don’t feel well.”

“You know what you are?” Kyungsoo pointed an accusing index finger at Jongin’s chest. “You’re a fucking coward, Jongin. You won’t even tell the truth, despite the fact that people are dying. Do you even care that people are dying? How would you feel if that one someone you loved, huh? What if you lost someone so important to you? Wouldn’t you do anything you could to bring them back, to get justice? I guess not.” Kyungsoo looked Jongin up and down, face in disgust. “Grow a pair of balls, Jongin.”

The pain in Jongin’s chest came back, this time ten times worse. Kyungsoo was so hot and cold with him. It made Jongin wonder how the taxi driver that got him killed would fare with an angry widower out for blood.

Jongin couldn’t think of it. His whole body was in pain, desperate to sleep.

He was glad that the claim you would die if you slept with a concussion was a myth, because he nearly passed out when it made it to Taemin’s couch.

Jongin never dreamt; it was something he was always curious about. If he did ever come close to dreaming, it was usually for ten second spurts. Nothing more, nothing less. That’s why he was surprised to feel himself drift off in a strange way. His eyes were shut, but V was in front of him.

_“Jongin,” V said, “You have to be careful.”_

_“Why?” Jongin questioned. “Careful of what?”_

_“You may not realize it, but every time you and your soulmate drift further apart or leave problems unsolved, you shorten your time in your alternate reality. Arguing is natural in any relationship. The only issue is that your time in the new world is already short. Fights in person can take days, sometimes weeks to resolve, depending on the personalities of the people. You don’t have that kind of time. Kyungsoo has a hard exterior here, and you have to manage to work with that. I’m sorry, but I can’t be of help giving you more time. I would advise you now to think carefully about your words and actions because some of them have already drastically shortened your time here. You don’t have weeks here. Hell, you may not even have a week. Be wise.”_

Jongin woke up in a jolt, his mind running a mile a minute. He leaned his head against the couch cushions and groaned.

He had a strange feeling in his throat, as if his lymph nodes were swollen. There was also a pain forming just above his right hip.

He sat up, mentally thanking Taemin for leaving a pair of jeans a rose-colored sweater for him. Jongin went into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. He did, in fact, have a bruise forming above his hipbone, nearly the same perimeter as a coffee cup. Jinyoung must have kicked him while he was down. Jongin shrugged it off, the bruises on his exposed body were more than enough for him to worry about.

Once showered and dressed, Jongin sighed. It was only a yellowish bruise on his cheek, but a gash from Jinyoung’s ring decorated his prominent cheekbone. One side of his jaw was black and blue and his lip was still split, though not swollen.

He opened the bathroom door and saw Taemin in the kitchen, drinking coffee with his roommates. Jongin greeted them and thanked them for letting him stay on their couch.

“No problem.” The Chinese boy said. “When we have game nights, our friends sometimes stay and they’re not nearly as courteous as you are. You folded the blankets and came in fully dressed, Dae would never do that.”

“Unless someone made him.” The other boy said, grinning in a knowing manner to the others.

Jongin was utterly confused, not catching on to what they meant. He had vaguely remembered Taemin mentioning a story about the guy and their other friend, the one they said had catlike eyes, arguing over an improperly folded comforter. He didn’t even know there was a correct way, but apparently balling it up and hoping it doesn’t fall out of the closet isn’t the right way.

_Must be a neat freak. Can’t relate._ Jongin said to himself.

Before Jongin left, he stopped Taemin.

“I don’t care what Jinyoung said. Get some rest, Tae. I’ll call you if I need anything happens.” Jongin piled his clothes in his arms.

Taemin dramatically sighed. “I can’t even convince you to stay by making you a cake or something? Or I get you a puppy? Or both?”

Jongin laughed, stopping when he felt a pain shoot down his side. “Nah, I have to go back.”

“I can’t stop you. Let me know when you get there and please lock all of the doors.” Taemin waved to him.

Jongin took one more glance at Taemin. “Yes, sir.”

“I love it when you call me sir.” Taemin winked.

“You’re gross.” Jongin crinkled his nose. “Bye!”

Jongin took a taxi to the hotel, feeling a sense of dread build up in his chest as he got closer. He made sure to message the group to make sure Zitao didn’t come to work.

**To: hztttao, oohsehun, taetaemin**

tao if its not obvious please don’t come to work, alright? dont worry about not getting paid, im in charge of that not hong

**_From: oohsehun_ **

_Hey, Jongin. It’s Sehun messaging for Zitao. Adrenaline must have been really high last night until I got him to his apartment. Re-wrapped his arm and it’s…pretty bad looking. I’m packing some stuff for him and bringing him to stay at my place for as long as he needs. I don’t have any roommates…unless you include my dog… But, he’ll be able to rest undisturbed_

_……unless Vivi disturbs him….but Vivi is perfect so honestly he would be gracing Zitao with his presence._

Jongin was glad to see Sehun had Vivi, even in an alternate reality. Maybe Vivi was really his true love all along.

The taxi driver stopped in front of the hotel and Jongin thanked him.

“I hope you’re not going there. Did you see the news? Someone died there last night. Some guy attacked him, but the killer got away.” The taxi driver finally looked at Jongin and put the pieces together. “Oh, shit. You’re the guy, aren’t you?”

Jongin offered a small smile and a good tip to the driver instead of words. The driver grinned at the money and said goodbye with a wave.

Jongin unlocked the front door and entered. The lights were off and the sky outside was overcast, so he was quick to turn on the lights. It helped him feel a little better.

Still, knowing that he was the only person there was rather frightening. He didn’t even have the comfort of guests in the hotel with him, at least. He sighed deeply, glaring at the camera as he walked past.

He went to his suite and put his clothes in a basket with other dirty clothes.

He felt a strange aura in his room. He didn’t like being in there. He opted for taking his laptop to the lobby and staying there. At least he had the large glass windows there, allowing him to see people walking around outside.

…or not. It didn’t take long for there to be a torrential downpour outside.

It wasn’t even noon and Jongin was bored out of his mind. The rain made the internet connection shotty and the eerie silence was getting to him.

He opened up his playlist and turned up the volume on his speakers. It was nice to know that he had good taste in music in both realities. He was able to drown in his music, occasionally doing the hand movements to some of the songs as he laid on his back across the couch, legs propped up on the armrest. He didn’t really care if his combat boots messed up the upholstery anymore.

He sighed in content when _‘Like We Used To’_ came on shuffle, setting his laptop on the table and folding his hands across his chest. He closed his eyes and sang along. Dojoon’s vocals filled his mind and took him away from his thoughts, until he heard a banging on the lobby doors, that is.

Jongin sat up and glanced outside. Kyungsoo was under a large black umbrella, leather bag tucked underneath his armpit and a plastic bag hanging from the curve of the umbrella handle. Jongin rolled his eyes, but still opened the door for him.

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo shuffled in, setting his things on the ground and shaking the rain off of the umbrella.

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asked, disinterest prominent in his voice.

“I figured you would be here. To further my investigation, I need to stay here. Murders have been happening more frequently. I need to know if anymore will happen now that it’s empty, or if non-guests are victims too. I’m trying to prevent any murder, of course, but I need to know. Also,” He stood up and took the coat hanger near the door, shoving the metal piece into the camera above the doors and smashing it.

“Better.” Kyungsoo said, setting the hanger down and bending down to his bag.

He took out a small device and pressed a few buttons before he set it on the coffee table. “Signal jammer.” Kyungsoo said. “Should take care of any wireless cameras. I’ll do a deep search for hidden ones that don’t use wifi later.”

Jongin crossed his arms and watched Kyungsoo. “Okay. Just do whatever you want.”

Kyungsoo sighed in annoyance, picking up his items and putting them on the couch. He sat down and pulled Jongin to sit next to him by the belt loop.

“You’re dressed so…” Kyungsoo examined him, “Casually.”

“It’s not like we’re open for business. Doesn’t really matter how I dress. Plus, these clothes are Taemin’s, not mine. I figured you would criticize me in some way, so technically you’d be judging him.” Jongin said.

“You share clothes with Taemin?” Kyungsoo questioned. “You two are really close. Are you su-“

“No, Kyungsoo, no. He’s my best friend. That’s it.” Jongin rolled his eyes again. “Can I help you with anything else, or are you done?”

He knew V said to not argue with Kyungsoo, but he felt it was justified. Being a doormat can only last for so long until you break.

Kyungsoo placed his hands on his knees. “I wanted to apologize. Again.” Kyungsoo huffed. “You got really hurt last night and it was fucked up of me to go off on you like that. It’s not you, probably. I just, it’s just hard. I’ve trusted, believed, before and ended up losing everything. I’ve had to become a heartless asshole to hide how I really feel and now I don’t know how to go back to how I used to be; especially around people who I-“ Kyungsoo stopped himself. “Anyway, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I brought japchae for you, if that is any condolence to you.”

“Japchae isn’t going to make me forgive you. I can’t make you, but I want you to at least try and trust me.” Jongin coughed harshly. “I do appreciate you apologizing and I would try to forgive you, bribery with food or not.”

Kyungsoo watched Jongin speak, focusing on his words. When Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, there was something about his expression that made his chest hurt. It was so similar to the looks Kyungsoo would give him in his reality.

“I wouldn’t forgive me if I were you, so thank you.” Kyungsoo said. “No matter what I’ve said to you, you forgive me. I really upset you these past couple of days and you’ve let  me. Why?”

“Because,” Jongin wasn’t quite sure what to say without alarming Kyungsoo, “Because you’re you. I don’t know how.” Jongin wanted to pull at his hair. Kyungsoo was looking at him expectantly, as if he knew what he wanted to say. “Because you’re trying to solve the case.” Jongin lied. “How could I be mad at someone who is trying to bring comfort to those mourning? It must be stressful, so I understand why you get mad.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo sounded disappointed. “Yeah.”

Silence.

“Anyway, let’s eat. I have some things I need to talk about with you after.” Kyungsoo said, a worried expression forming on Jongin’s face. “About the case.” Kyungsoo finished.

“About the case.” Jongin repeated. 

 

The two ate together, Jongin occasional stealing a glance at Kyungsoo.

“I meant to ask,” Kyungsoo said after he ate a mouthful of noodles, “How is your head feeling? There was a pretty nasty gash. You cleaned it well this morning.”

Kyungsoo pushed Jongin’s hair from his forehead to get a better look at the injury on his hairline.

“I think the thing that hurts the worse is my lip.” Jongin laughed. “Open mouth wounds make it hard to do anything involving your mouth.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “I bet.”

Jongin set down his chopsticks and looked at Kyungsoo with a pointed expression. “Not what I meant. I mean with salty things and stuff.” He paused. “I’m digging myself into a deeper hole, aren’t I?”

“Yep.” Kyungsoo stuffed his mouth with noodles. “Just shut up and eat. We have work to do.”

They finished and cleaned up. For the next couple of hours, they researched more on the hotel and dug for more information about Jinyoung. The only other thing they learned was that his father, Hong Jaeho, apparently had a rocky relationship with his son before he passed away. It never made the news, but security camera footage showed altercations between the two on a common occurrence.

“Jongin, look at this.” Kyungsoo was using his laptop that he brought with him, turning he screen so the younger could see. “I looked into the data base for Jaeho. His body went missing out of he morgue the day after the coroner examined the body. That’s why they couldn’t get a proper diagnosis on what illness killed him.”

“How do you smuggle a body out of a morgue?” Jongin questioned. “Unless you have a contract or something with the police to keep everyone silent.”

Kyungsoo pointed his index finger to Jongin. “Bingo.” He clicked to the other tab in his browser. “I did some more research. It turns out that Jaehyun and Jinyoung are second cousins. They tried to wipe information on the both of them out of the database. It looks like they were successful for Jinyoung, but I found something on Jaehyun. He was arrested for manslaughter three years ago. Somehow, he got away with it and a foreigner got imprisoned for the crime. It was impossible for it to be the foreigner; as he hadn’t even arrived in Korea until two hours after the murder. Of course, Jaehyun got away with it, though. Also, Jaehyun’s fingerprints are in the database; you know he’s only twenty-two? It’s physically impossible for him to be chief of police. He would need at least five years in the force before he could make it. I finished early, and it still took longer for me.”

“He’s a dirty cop. Do you think they all are?” Jongin asked, sliding closer to get a better view of the information displayed.

“Definitely. Just like you have something that bounds you here, I’m sure that everyone in the police force has a contract or something. Jinyoung has a lot of power around here. I think he killed his father, too.” Kyungsoo stretched out his legs and relaxed further into the couch.

“Who did I get myself involved with?” Jongin worried his bottom lip. “We can’t even report him, considering everyone is a dirty cop; except you and your colleagues, of course.” He slid his laptop to one of the couch cushions. “Did you cross-examine Yuto Tanaka? Maybe he has a number or something on file.”

“Good idea.” Kyungsoo fixed his posture and looked up his name. “Here he is. He lives in Kobe. They have an address and a number. Should we call, or should I send my people in Japan over to ask him a few questions?”

“Maybe we should talk to him. He’s probably more likely to chat with us.” Jongin responded, pulling out his phone. “What’s his number?”

Kyungsoo recited the number and Jongin put his phone on speaker.

_“Hello?”_ The person on the other line asked in Japanese. Jongin was lucky that he knew Japanese in both realities.

“Hello, Mr. Tanaka?” Jongin said in perfect Japanese, earning a surprised expression from Kyungsoo. “This is Kim Jongin. I was wondering if you had some time to speak with us? I have Detective Do here, as well.”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Tanaka.” Kyungsoo spoke into the receiver.

_“Do Kyungsoo?”_ Yuto said. _“You’re a legend here. What do you need to know about?”_

“We were wondering if you could answer some questions about Aconitum for us. I’m working on a case in Korea; Jongin is the hotel manager.”

_“Oh, no. I’m very busy. I can’t talk.”_ Yuto’s tone changed.

“Please, Mr. Tanaka.” Jongin said. “There have been five murders here and we have reason to believe that Hong Jinyoung is involved.”

_“That’s because he is.”_ Yuto said matter-of-factly. _“When I was manager there, I knew there was something wrong. Nothing ever made the news, though. You know the governor that stepped down pretty recently? Well, he was directly involved; probably why no one knew what went on. We didn’t have detectives coming to check up on the hotel, or anything. The new governor must actually care about the residents there.”_ He paused. _“Before you ask how I know that the past governor, Kim Jeno, was directly involved, let me tell you. At night, I would see him come in to the hotel from my suite security camera. He came almost every night, going to floor eight with Jinyoung. And Jaehyun. That city is riddled with secrets. You need to get out of there. Whether you think he does or not, Jinyoung always knows. He’s three steps ahead of you. He’s a smart man, that’s why he’s gotten away with it.”_

Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at each other. “Yuto,” Kyungsoo said, “Would you be open to talking with my police force? I can send them to Kobe as soon as possible.”

_“I was scared to talk about this for so long.”_ Yuto said _. “How did you find me? I tried o get all of the information about me erased, so Jinyoung couldn’t find me. Now that I know it’s you on the case, Detective Do, I want to help.”_

“Thank you, Mr. Tanaka. Your help is crucial to solving the case.” Kyungsoo smiled to himself. “We’ll put you in protective services to solidify your safety.” He said. “We have to wait until we get more information from the coroner, but it seems like a woman was doused in acid last night.”

_“You won’t hear back, probably. Whatever information you have gotten already, you’re lucky for. I’m sure that Hong has kept people silent, now that you’re visibly suspicious about him. Before I left Seoul, I actually went to the crematorium to talk with one of the coroners. You could tell that he was being forced to keep information withheld”_ He said. _“You’re lucky for the new governor, he probably made the police force release that information to you. Otherwise, you would have to kill Jinyoung for it. Watch your backs and don’t go back to that hotel.”_

“Unfortunately,” Jongin began, “I have a contract binding me to this place. I can’t leave; we’re at the hotel right now.” He turned to look at Kyungsoo. “Well, I guess I could try running away.”

_“Don’t.”_ Yuto said in a strict tone. _“You can’t. He’ll kill you. I didn’t know you were there now, talking out loud.”_ They heard Yuto breathe out and sigh. _“Jesus. Well, be careful. I do want to help you, though. You can’t call the Korean police for any of the crimes. Do you have people over there?”_

“Only three, including myself.” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll send over more as soon as possible. They aren’t staying in the hotel, I have them somewhere safe. I’m staying here with Jongin tonight to keep an eye out.”

_“Don’t leave Jongin alone.”_ Yuto said. _“Hong will do anything to protect himself. I mean it. He almost killed me. You know that he was polluting the water with rat poison? I almost died there. It’s probably worse for you, especially if you’ve done something to anger him. Have you?”_

“Um,” Jongin felt his palms get clammy, “Last night…we got into a big argument. Mostly me and him, but also with my friends.”

_“Jongin,”_ Yuto’s voice was filled with concern _, “I’m sorry to say this, but I’m not going to tell you you’re safe. Jinyoung has connections all over the place. He will kill you if it means that he can get away with murder, literally. He killed his father, he can kill you too. And he will if you don’ catch him in time.”_

Kyungsoo glanced over to Jongin, watching his expression falter.

_“I mean it, you have to stick together.”_ Yuto exasperatedly sighed. _“Is the place where you have your people safe?”_

“It is. I know the people there.” Kyungsoo said, keeping anonymity about the location, especially since they were in the hotel.

_“Okay.”_ Yuto sounded hesitant. _“Okay, I’ll help you. I can come down and help with the case.”_

“Mr. Tanaka,” Kyungsoo started, “Thank you. We can cover you for any time you miss at work, or your other duties. You can come down tomorrow with the force and they’ll take you someplace safe. They can tell you more, alright?”

_“I look forward to meeting you, Detective Do. Same goes for you, Jongin.”_ Yuto switched his phone to the other ear, slight static came from the speaker. _“For now, go to floor eight. All the answers you need will be there.”_

Yuto hung up and Kyungsoo quickly sent his information over to the Osaka police.

The two didn’t realize how long they were talking to Yuto. Nightfall was already approaching, causing the lobby to lose some of it’s natural light. The rain continued to pour, filling the room with melodic sounds of raindrops meeting concrete.

“You’re on floor seven?” Kyungsoo asked, closing his laptop and putting it in his bag.

“Yes, that’s where I live.” Jongin answered.

“Great, show me the way. We’ll stay there for the rest of the night. Closer quarters will make it easier for me to shoot someone if they come in.” Kyungsoo stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Oh,” Jongin breathed out, “Okay.” He picked up his laptop. “This way.”

Jongin brought Kyungsoo to his suite, fortunate that he kept it clean. Kyungsoo set his stuff on the couch and looked around.

Jongin would have to show him the suite next door when they were ready to sleep. For now, he felt slightly safer with Kyungsoo in the same room.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, “I need to tell you something.”

“Alright,” Jongin was in his room putting the laptop on his dresser, “What is it?”

Kyungsoo remained silent until Jongin felt him wrap his hand around his wrist. “Something serious, can we sit?”

Jongin nodded, letting Kyungsoo pull him to the edge of the bed and sitting him down.

“I really apologize.” Kyungsoo said. “I’m sorry for suspecting you and I’m sorry for saying all of those fucked up things.”

“It’s okay, you already apologized, I’m over it.”

“Let me finish,” Kyungsoo held out his hand, “I don’t know why I targeted you. I got this weird feeling in my chest every time I saw you that made me feel like it was my instinct telling me you were the murderer. I should have never done that; I’ve never acted so badly to someone I had no solid evidence against.” He inhaled a breath. “We’re going to go to floor eight and find something to lock Hong away and keep you safe. I should have followed you guys over yesterday to stop him from hitting you. I was just so enraged, that I couldn’t. You’re not a coward, you’re scared. I’m scared too, for more reasons than one.” Kyungsoo crossed his legs. “I’ve been such an asshole to you. I get this way with murder cases, but not quite like this. I physically shoved you into a wall yesterday and left you alone. I just can’t help it; the thought of a serial killer on the loose makes my blood boil.” Kyungsoo aggressively ran his hand through his hair. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this. I moved to Japan when I was fifteen because I was in foster care; not a secret, a lot of people know it. Before that, I lived happily in Ilsandong-gu with my parents. One day, I came back from school late. The front door was cracked. I opened it to find both of my parents dead, murdered. I immediately called the police, not even thinking to check if the killer was still in the house. Once I ended the call, I remembered that my sister stayed home from school that day because she was sick. I ran up the stairs to her room. She was stabbed twelve times in the torso, barely hanging onto her life. I went to her closet to find something to apply pressure with and was tackled by the killer. I couldn’t see anything but his emotionless eyes. He stabbed me in the chest, narrowly missing my heart. I blacked out from loss of blood and woke up in a hospital bed, the doctors breaking the news that I was the only survivor.” Kyungsoo stared at the floor, seemingly in a daze.

“I wanted to be a singer, you know? After that happened, I changed. I lost my trust in everyone, built up walls to protect myself. I finished school early, began taking college courses in my free time after spending a whole day in high school. I was determined to bring justice to people who had their lives taken away from them.” Kyungsoo sniffled. “They never found the killer. He’s still out there somewhere. Now, nine years later, I’m still searching for him. “

Jongin didn’t know what to say. For once in his life, Kyungsoo looked…vulnerable. Jongin was cautious, the only thing he wanted to do was scoop Kyungsoo up in his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. He couldn’t, though. Kyungsoo didn’t like physical touching, he could tell. It was worth a shot to offer some comfort anyway.

“Kyungsoo…I,” Jongin eyed Kyungsoo cautiously and lifted his chin so Kyungsoo could look at him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I should have been more understanding. I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through. You’re a hero, though. You’ve brought closure to so many people; you should be proud of that.” Jongin tested Kyungsoo’s expression, glassy eyes looking into Jongin’s, full of confusion. “Can I…can I hug you?”

Kyungsoo stayed silent, extending his arms to allow Jongin to hold him. Jongin held Kyungsoo to his chest, ignoring the pain in his arms and, instead, relishing the feeling in his chest. Maybe Kyungsoo could feel that they were soulmates. Maybe Kyungsoo could fall in love with him.

 Jongin rubbed circled on Kyungsoo’s back and had his right cheek pressed into the older’s hair.

Kyungsoo laughed to himself. “What are you sorry for?” His voice sounded shaky. “You let me treat you like shit.”

“I don’t know, I just am.” Jongin chuckled.

“Idiot.” Kyungsoo said into the fabric of Jongin’s shirt.

“I guess I am.” Jongin gently said back, frowning when Kyungsoo pulled away.

Kyungsoo could feel himself slowly getting attached to the younger. Even when he first met him, there was something about him that made him feel like he had known Jongin for years. Sometimes, he would daydream, strange dreams and scenarios clouding his mind. Dreams of a better life, no suffering and no care in the world. There was always someone by his side, but whenever he tried to see who it was, he couldn’t see heir face. He was tall and slender with a gentle touch and a big heart. Maybe it was a guardian angel of some sort, but he couldn’t help picturing that it was Jongin.

Kyungsoo knew he shouldn’t get attached. He still had distrust toward Jongin. He couldn’t completely believe that he was in no way involved. It wasn’t plausible to him. Somehow, whenever he looked at the younger, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his brain.

It was stupid. What was he going to do once he solved the case? He would go back to his life in Japan and, sure, maybe he and Jongin would text once or twice a month, but they would eventually grow apart. Kyungsoo had been hurt before; he was trying his hardest to not go through it again. He may have been failing.

Kyungsoo didn’t realize he and Jongin had been looking at each other until Jongin’s phone began to ring.

_This is probably just a dream. Just like my memories, you’re right in front of me_

_It’s strange, even after a long time, my heart keeps repeating that day_

_When I close my eyes, my memories take me to that place again_

“Oh, that’s me.” Jongin said, realizing the ringtone was coming from his phone. He was a bit taken back when he heard the lyrics. It was one of the songs that Kyungsoo had put on a mixtape for Jongin.

_Kyungsoo and Jongin listened to the playlist Kyungsoo made, sharing headphones, as they walked the trails of Daisetsuzan National Park. When the last song came on, the lyrics made Jongin stop in his tracks and look at Kyungsoo._

_“I’ve never heard that song before. It’s beautiful.” Jongin said._

_“I’m glad you like it.” Kyungsoo beamed. “You haven’t heard it before because it was written for you.”_

_“What?” Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise._

_“You know the actor that played my younger brother in Maybe Memories? He’s debuting as a singer with two of his friends. I helped him find an entertainment company, so he wanted to do me a favor.” Kyungsoo reached for Jongin’s hand and eyed his reaction._

_Jongin took out his headphone with his free hand and took Kyungsoo’s hand between both of his._

_“I was going to wait until we got to the top of the trail, but here you are doing this to me.” Jongin said._

_“It’s nothing, really. I wanted to do something to express my love to you. We’ve been together for two years. Like the song said, if this was a dream, I’d never want to wake up.” Kyungsoo said._

_Jongin tilted Kyungsoo’s chin up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Kyungsoo rest his head against the taller’s chest. “What was it you were waiting to do?”_

_“Oh, right.” Jongin stepped back and looked at Kyungsoo. “Turn around.”_

_“Turn around?” Kyungsoo quirked a brow. “Okay.”_

_Kyungsoo obliged and tried to listen to the sounds behind him in hopes to figure out what he was doing._

_“Turn around, love.” Jongin said._

_Kyungsoo turned around and stared at Jongin in shock. He held out a ring o him, a silver band with a black line running through the middle. Kyungsoo didn’t like to be flashy, so Jongin couldn’t have picked out a better ring._

_“This is really cheesy. I know you don’t like to attract a lot of attention to yourself, so I wanted to do something subtle for you.” Jongin could feel butterflies erupting in his stomach. “I knew from the first moment we met that were soulmates. My string of fate was unraveled from a ball of yarn that led back to you. My only regret about us is that I hadn’t met you sooner. I spent too long without you, but now I can be with you for eternity. Will you marry me?”_

_Kyungsoo looked down at the ground after, leaving Jongin standing with a ring extended for far longer than he would have liked. Jongin approached Kyungsoo, resting a hand on the side of Kyungsoo’s neck._

_“Baby, look at me.” Jongin said. “I’m sorry for springing this on you. If it’s too soon, I can wait.”_

_Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin and launched himself at him, throwing his arms around Jongin’s neck, standing on his toes to reach him._

_“Woah, I could have dropped the ring!” Jongin laughed and held Kyungsoo closer to him._

_“Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Jongin. There was never a doubt in my mind.” Kyungsoo’s breath ghosted Jongin’s neck as he spoke._

_Jongin huffed a sigh of relief. “You scared me when you hesitated.” He said._

_Kyungsoo pulled back to arm’s distance and frowned apologetically at Jongin._

_“I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just thinking about how I’m going to have to get that ring off of hold at the jewelers. I was going to propose to you next month when we’re in Daegu.” Kyungsoo laughed._

_Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, shocked. “Really? Man, we must have read each other’s minds then, huh?”_

_“I guess so.” Kyungsoo cupped Jongin’s cheek and kissed his jawline. “So, are you going to put the ring on my finger, or what?”_

_“Right, right.” Jongin reddened. “Now he whole world will look at you and know you’re mine.”_

“Sehun, hey.” Jongin said into the receiver. “How is Zitao doing? I got really worried at the texts you sent. Is he feeling any less pain?” He paused to hear Sehun answer. “Oh, that’s good. You’re both back at your place then. You’re really great for keeping an eye on him.” Jongin paused, mouth forming into an ‘o’ at something he said. “No. Sehun, are you serious? That’s incredible. I really hope that it’s true. Let me know how it goes.” Jongin glanced over to Kyungsoo. “He’s actually here with me.” Something Sehun said made Jongin’s cheeks turn a tint of pink. “Maybe? I don’t know. Oh my God, you’re just as bad as Taemin. I’m hanging up.”

Jongin set his phone down. “Sorry. Sehun is taking care of Zitao.” Kyungsoo didn’t answer, he was looking slightly shocked at Jongin. “What’s the matter?”

“That song…” Kyungsoo said, “ _Timeless,_ right?”

Jongin’s jaw dropped. “Yeah, it’s such a beautiful song. I feel like it was written for me to hear, or something.” He paused, coughing into his elbow. “You like the artist?”

“I guess. It just feels like…” Kyungsoo trailed off. “Never mind.” Kyungsoo sat up, flattening out the wrinkles in his shirt. “We should check out floor eight.”

“Right.” Jongin coughed out. “The only trick is getting there.”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, “The elevator? Did you ever think about that?”

“Yes.” Jongin said, miffed tone in his words. “The elevator doesn’t open up to that floor. I thought I already told you that?”

“Maybe.” Kyungsoo felt guilty for sounding so condescending to Jongin. “My mind has been a little jumbled as of late.” He muttered.

“Come with me.” Jongin said. “I’ll prove it to you.”

“Alright. Lead the way, manager.” Kyungsoo folded his arms against his chest, following behind Jongin. He lingered back once Jongin crossed the corner. Something about Jongin still indicated that he was holding back on the truth. He glanced once more in the direction Jongin went and placed something on the wall facing the suite doors. He briskly walked to catch up with Jongin.

“Thought I lost you back there.” Jongin said, not bothering to turn around and look at Kyungsoo. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo said. “Forgot my phone is all.”

“Did you find it?” Jongin asked, stopping in front of the elevator and pressing the button.

“Yep.” Kyungsoo pat his pocket. “Right here.”

“Really?” Jongin asked. “I noticed you left it on the bed, so I happened to pick it up for you.” He reached into his jean pocket to hand Kyungsoo his phone, looking Kyungsoo square in the eye. “I was going to give it to you when you caught up.”

Kyungsoo didn’t anything, pocketing his phone and waiting aside Jongin.

The elevator opened and the two entered. Jongin pressed the button for the eighth-floor.

“See? It won’t even light up. I asked the same thing too, but Taemin told me to not go up there at all.” Jongin leaned against the wall, bracing his arms on the railing.

“What do you mean he told you?” Kyungsoo asked. “You’ve worked here longer than Taemin, you should have known that before him.”

“Oh,” Jongin mentally punched himself, “I was on vacation and Taemin told me when I got back.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“So, there’s no way up?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up at the ceiling of the elevator.

“I mean, do you think we are high enough that I could climb into the elevator shaft and try to get to the eighth floor?” Jongin reached up, fingers inches away from being able to touch the tiles.

“It’s going to be dark as fuck up there. What if the elevator starts to go down and you get hurt?” Kyungsoo squinted when dust fell from the tiles when Jongin hit it with his index finger.

“Aw,” Jongin looked to Kyungsoo and smirked, “You care about me, huh?”

“No.” Kyungsoo lied, face red from being flustered, “You getting hurt would be a liability on me. I don’t care.” Jongin gave Kyungsoo a look of skepticism. “I don’t!” He repeated.

Kyungsoo and Jongin locked eyes, both eventually smiling at each other.

Jongin forgot how good Kyungsoo looked smiling, even laughing. It hadn’t been long since he passed, but he was starting to forget his Kyungsoo. Well, they were the same person; he just missed Kyungsoo’s sweet personality. Luckily, he felt like he was breaking down the other piece by piece.

“Well,” Kyungsoo pressed the ‘open’ button on the elevator, “There has to be another way. Hong probably has a secret entrance or something. One of those stupid ‘turn the photo frame 90 degrees and twist the hall table’s right drawer handle six times’ or some shit like that.” He exited the elevator, Jongin chuckling at Kyungsoo’s words.

“That’s…oddly specific.” Jongin commented. “Sounds like you played a little bit too much Nancy Drew as a kid, detective.”

Kyungsoo glanced over, pushing Jongin’s side playfully, the narrow hallway wall meeting Jongin’s right shoulder. “It was Hardy Boys, and you know it.”

“Firstly, oww.” Jongin rubbed his shoulder. “Secondly, do that again.”

“Do what?” Kyungsoo curled his lip. “Shove you into the wall? I didn’t know you were into that, Jongin.”

“No,” Jongin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, “The wall. It sounded different here. Almost hollow.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, pushing Jongin into the other wall, so he could examine what he was talking about.

“Okay, yeah. No problem, detective. I’m glad to be your personal ragdoll.” Jongin rubbed his other shoulder.

“My bad.” Kyungsoo said in the most insincere way possible. He knocked on the wall, putting his ear up to the sienna colored wallpaper. “It is hollow.”

“There’s no way to get through, though.” Jongin frowned, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

“Where is the fire extinguisher?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Um,” Jongin had to process what he said, “Fire extinguisher? Near the stairwell.”

Kyungsoo ran into the direction, leaving a confused Jongin in the middle of the hallway.

“Why do you need the fire extinguisher?” Jongin yelled to Kyungsoo, jolting up when he heard a crack, like the sound of broken glass.

“I didn’t need the fire extinguisher.” Kyungsoo yelled back, voice starting to get closer. He peered around the corner. “I needed this.”

“Woah.” Jongin took a step back. “An axe? What are you going to do? Smash through the wall?”

“Precisely.” Kyungsoo grinned, raising the axe up.

“Calm down, Jack Torrance.” Jongin placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s to stop him. “Don’t you need a search warrant to do that? Or are you allowed to since, technically, this place is a crime scene?”

“Shit.” Kyungsoo lowered the axe, Jongin’s hand lingering over his. “You’re right. I’ll have to get one. I’ll call Jihun.” He handed the axe to Jongin, so he could have access to his phone. “Yeah, even though there have been murders in the hotel, the hotel itself still requires a warrant to search usually. We’re doing this out of the judicial process, meaning that we haven’t gotten approval by any judges. Everyone around here is playing dirty, so hopefully someone can get it issued for us.”

“Even if you’re on the case?” Jongin asked, curiosity piqued.

“Especially if you’re on the case.” Kyungsoo scrolled through the contacts on his phone. “Considering I’m about to damage the property, it’s safer to get a warrant. Thanks.” He said, putting the phone up to his ear. “Kim Jihun, I need your help. How quickly can you get me a search warrant? What? I can’t hear you, the weather is fucking up our connection. Hold on.” Kyungsoo removed his phone from his ear and put him on speaker. “I turned up my volume; you’re on speaker.”

“I said that I can try and get it pretty quickly, I hope. How soon do you need it?” Jihun asked.

“Like, as soon as possible. Can you work your magic? You’ve gotten me one in an hour before. Think you can get it sooner?” Kyungsoo said.

“Please,” Jongin could hear Jihun smirk from the other line, “Do you underestimate my powers? I’m trying to outdo Amber, anyway. She’s winning at forty-five. I can get it to you in thirty, depending if you want a telephonic warrant or not.” He said. “My, uh,” Jihun paused, “…friend; you remember Seungjun, right? Well, apparently his dad is part of the judiciary for the governor. I can get it for you real quick.”

“You’re the best.” Kyungsoo grinned. “I think a tangible warrant would be wiser. Simple because I’ll have something to back myself up with if need be.”

“I’ll bring it to you.” Jihun said. “You’re at the hotel, I’m assuming?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” Kyungsoo nodded to himself. “Bring a jacket, it’s pouring.”

“Alright. I’ll get to it now, text you when I’m on my way.” The sound of keys clacking were heard from the other line. “Is Kim Jongin there, too? If so, have you apologized to him yet? From what you have told me, it doesn’t seem like you need to treat him that badly. He seems like a good guy, cute too.”

Kyungsoo’s face flushed. “Jihun, remember when I said you’re on speaker?”

“Yeah…” Jihun responded, oblivious.

Kyungsoo took Jihun off of the speaker and put his lips to the speaker. “He’s standing next to me!” Kyungsoo groaned. “Just...get here soon. We’ll wait in the lobby.”

Jongin smiled smugly to himself. “Cute? He’s not too bad himself.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and grabbed Jongin’s wrist, heading toward the elevator. Jongin put the axe down before Kyungsoo dragged him too far away. “He is with someone. The person he mentioned earlier, though he doesn’t tell me because he’s afraid I would judge him or something.” Kyungsoo ran his tongue against his teeth. “So, don’t hit on him.”

“God, Detective.” Jongin felt exasperated. “I wasn’t going to. I have eyes, not the hormones of a teenage boy.” Jongin internally grinned to himself, he wanted to make Kyungsoo jealous.

Kyungsoo practically shoved Jongin into the elevator and retracted his hands, opting to pocket them instead.

“Well, you’re asking so much about my love life. Tell me about yours.” Jongin said, jolting when the elevator moved down.

“It’s none of your business.” Kyungsoo said, clicking his tongue when he saw Jongin’s expression. “Okay, you’re right. That was hypocritical.”

Jongin held his hands up in defense. “I didn’t say anything.”

“I’m not seeing anyone. It’s kind of hard to keep someone around when you have to go back and forth so much; no one really wants to wait for you.” Kyungsoo had an unreadable expression on his face that broke Jongin’s heart. “I was with this person for a while; I thought we had a genuine future together. I met them when I was on a case in Shibuya; they were a paramedic with a great smile. Naturally, we grew apart; he wanted to go to China to get his nursing degree and I had to travel for weeks on end. We are on good terms still; in fact, he invited me to his wedding in two months. His fiancée is from Wenzhou, they’re having the wedding in the mountains.” The corners of Kyungsoo’s lips turned up into a smile. “He’s happier and I’m happy for him. He was a kid, two years younger than me. He’s better off, you know?”

“I’d wait for you.” Jongin said, quickly covering his words with incoherent babble. Shit.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I meant,” Jongin clasped his hands together, begging the elevator doors to open, “If I was with someone and we were truly in love, I would wait for them. I’m glad you’re happy for this guy, but I’m sorry that it didn’t work out.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Kyungsoo answered. “Sometimes I wonder if I was ever in love with him, or just wanted his company. There was nothing wrong with Yuta, I’m just a bit desensitized to my emotions.” Jongin could tell Kyungsoo wanted to change the subject. “Have you ever been in love?”

“Yes.” Jongin quickly answered. “I was so deeply in love, it was crazy. He was an incredible person and he had such a bright soul. He was perfect to me.” Jongin didn’t take his eyes off of Kyungsoo as he spoke.

Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheek and looked just as intensely at Jongin. “What happened then? You seemed like soulmates.”

“We were. It all seemed like a dream with him. Sometimes I wonder if it was real or not you know?” Jongin sighed heavily, thanking the Lord when the elevator opened.

“I do, Jongin. I really do.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo waited in the lobby, sitting closely to each other on the couch and talking.

“Detective?” Jongin was sunk into the couch, looking up to a well-postured Kyungsoo. “Do you mind me asking you something?”

“You just did but go ahead.” Kyungsoo grinned. “Also, you can call me Kyungsoo.”

“Alright, Kyungsoo.” Jongin smiled to himself. “Outside of the workplace, what do you do? What do you like?” Jongin was curious if Kyungsoo had the same interests that he did in his reality.

Kyungsoo stared blankly at Jongin for a few seconds before collecting himself. “No one has ever really cared enough to ask.”

“Well, I do, so please share.”

“Let’s see. I really enjoyed cooking when I had the time. I also wanted to be a singer for the longest time, I think I told you that part. When I was in my early teen years, I got scouted by an entertainment company. Unfortunately, you know,” Kyungsoo balled his fist on his thigh, “I had to leave. It felt like such a loss for me, no only for myself, but also for my family that never got to see me grow up. It kills me.” Jongin put his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s when he saw his knuckles turn white. “In the end, I wouldn’t change my career for the world. I want to find the person that did this, even if it kills me.”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin fixed his posture and turned to the brunette, right thigh hovering over the older’s crossed legs, “You will. You’ve brought so much closure to suffering families and you make people feel safe, including me. Having you here means as much to me as it does to you. I know you’re here for the case, of course, but still.”

Kyungsoo tried not to melt when he saw Jongin’s genuine smile grace his handsome face. It felt like electricity pulling them together.

Did he come stay to solve the case? He didn’t _need_ to stay at the hotel. One, it was a crime scene and two, it was owned by his number one suspect. The idea of Jongin being there alone rubbed Kyungsoo the wrong way. Now he had, quite possibly, the most beautiful man he’s ever seen in his entire life in front of him. He felt hot and cold. One moment, he was mad or yelling at Jongin, and other times he wanted to latch onto him. He needed to make solving the case his priority, but something about being near Jongin felt so right. It was like a fire ignited in his chest; something he had never experienced before. Hell, he barely knew the kid, yet it seemed like he somehow was all too familiar with him.

“I’m not here for just the case.” Kyungsoo said matter-of-factly.

“What?” Jongin’s smile turned to slightly parted lips and a head tilt.

Kyungsoo ran his hand along the side of Jongin’s jaw, inching his face closer to the younger’s, when he heard a knock at the door. Inches apart, Kyungsoo grinned at Jongin and got up.

“Must be Jihun.” Kyungsoo casually said, leaving a dumbfounded Jongin on the couch.

Jongin soon followed suit, seeing Jihun standing outside in the rain, black umbrella held over him and an equally dark raincoat draped over his shoulders.

“Boss.” Jihun greeted him with a wide grin. “It looks like I came in twenty-five minutes. World record, huh?”

“That seems like a little too long for some people, don’t you think? Sometimes you’ll wear someone out taking that long.” Kyungsoo winked at Jihun.

“You’re disgusting. Let me in, it’s raining.” Jihun pushed past Kyungsoo, Jongin shocked by their informalities.

Jihun closed his umbrella and perched it against the wall, hanging his coat on the coat rack. He took his bag off of his shoulder and pulled out a manila envelope.

“For you.”

Kyungsoo opened up the envelope and nodded. “Perfect, thank you Jihun.”

“You’re welcome.” Jihun beamed, face dropping as soon as he heard a clap of thunder. “I should get going before the weather gets worse.”

“Stay.” Jongin said. “It’s dangerous to drive during a storm. Even if you need to stay overnight, I have clothes here. You’re a little taller than me, but it should be okay.”

“Wow, thanks Jongin.” Jihun responded. “You’re really kind.”

Jongin blushed. “I’m just doing what I would want someone to do for me.”

Kyungsoo watched their exchange, canine digging into his lip.

“Okay, enough of this.” Kyungsoo said. “You coming or not?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jongin said. “Let’s check out the infamous floor eight.”

The three made their way to the floor, dropping the warrant in the suite. They approached the wall, Kyungsoo picking up the axe and readying it.

“What is he doing?” Jihun asked, moving back and linking his arm with Jongin’s to move him.

“Well, the elevator doesn’t work to floor eight and he violently shoved me into this wall earlier. It sounded hollow, so he had the brilliant idea to take an axe to the wall.” Jongin filled Jihun in.

“I did not violently shove you.” Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder at the duo. “I lightly pushed you and those stupid long legs of yours gave out.” He looked back at the wall.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense if there was a secret door somewhere? What if one of the light fixtures has a secret button in it that opens up a door in the wall?” Jihun held his finger to his chin in thought.

“Nancy Drew?” Jongin asked.

“Hell, yeah!” Jihun held out his hand to high-five Jongin. “Honestly, such an underrated franchise.”

“Preach.” Jongin grinned.

“Okay, stop bonding back there and let me smash this wall to pieces.” Kyungsoo braced himself.

Jihun walked back a little more with Jongin. “Be careful, if pieces of wall come out, they could seriously injure you. Or that one will accidentally decapitate one of us.” He pointed at Kyungsoo.

Jongin laughed, quickly interrupted by the sound of iron meeting drywall.

With a couple of hits to the wall, Kyungsoo was able to kick some of the drywall out of the opening.

“Hold on, I have combat boots on.” Jongin moved past Kyungsoo. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Jihun reached for Kyungsoo’s arm and pulled him back. Jongin kicked down the remaining drywall on the lower half of the wall and pulled off some of the pieces around the top, using all of his strength to get some of the pieces Kyungsoo couldn’t hit.

“Alright.” Jongin clapped his hands together to get the dust particles off of them. “I think we can make it through that.”

“I’ll lead the way.” Kyungsoo moved Jongin aside. “Just illuminate the way for me.”

“I only have my phone light. Is that enough?” Jongin asked.

“Wait.” Kyungsoo and Jongin turned to Jihun, who pulled out two flashlights from his bag. “I have one more, just in case.”

“Why did you bring you bag with you?” Kyungsoo creased his forehead.

“I didn’t want to leave it down there.” Jihun shrugged. “It has a gun in it. If someone came in and took it, I would indirectly kill us all. I’m too young to go to jail.”

Kyungsoo pressed his lips together. “You had no problem sending that nineteen-year-old kid to prison two months ago.”

“He killed his family and hurt their dog!” Jihun jutted out his bottom lip. “Of course, I did.” He leaned over to whisper to Jongin. “The dog ended up recovering. I named him Jack the Ripper. I googled famous people’s names and I thought it was cute and fitting since the first thing he did when I brought him to my apartment was destroy a comic book I had signed by Stan Lee.” He gave a tight-lipped smile. “I’m not bitter.”

“Oh my God, Jihun.” Jongin smacked himself in the forehead. “Maybe you should double check your sources before you name your dog.”

“Why?” Jihun asked. “Actually, don’t tell me. He already learned his new name and he likes it. I called for him once and everyone turned when I said his name. They loved it.”

“No.” Jongin shook his head. “No, they did not. You-“ Jongin sighed, “Let’s just go check out the floor.”

“Like I said,” Kyungsoo kept the axe in his right hand, “Stay behind me. I don’t want you getting hurt, alright?”

Jongin gave a half-smile and nodded, though Kyungsoo couldn’t see it.

Jihun and Jongin followed Kyungsoo, shining their flashlights to illuminate the stairs.

“Wait.” JIhun stopped, causing Kyungsoo and Jongin to turn around.

“There’s a door handle in the wall here. Let me try it.” Jihun said, putting his hand on the handle underneath a keypad and turned it. The door opened into the hall. Jihun walked through the secret door.

“Hey! The hall table is connected to the wall!” Jihun began trying to open the drawers. “That’s weird, this drawer doesn’t open. Wait, it’s a lock! You must unlock the secret door with the handle of the drawer.” Jihun came back in and closed the door.

“For fuck’s sake.” Kyungsoo groaned.

Jongin snickered, earning an elbow in the abdomen from Kyungsoo.

They continued up the stairs, Jongin choosing to clutch onto Kyungsoo’s shirt with his free hand. It got more and more disturbing the further they went up the stairs.

They went through a doorframe and Kyungsoo felt along the wall.

“I think I feel a lightswitch.” He said. He pressed it and the room illuminated.

Jongin dropped the flashlight.

“Oh my God.” Jumin gasped.

Kyungsoo’s mind went blank, forgetting everything around him except what was in his direct line of vision.

Much like a scene in a horror movie, plastic was taped over the walls and floor. It could have almost passed for construction, if it wasn’t for the sink full of dried blood, crumbly and scarlet against the shiny cutlery. Kyungsoo walked forward, examining the room. It was mostly empty, except for an examination table in the middle, dried blood crusting on the leather of the seat. Jihun walked forward to examine the room, as well, leaving a horrified Jongin to look on.

“Someone call Dexter Morgan, this is the case of a serial killer.” Jihun said in attempt to lighten the mood. Kyungsoo shot him a menacing glare and Jihun let out a meek apology.

Kyungsoo and Jihun put on gloves that Jihun took out of his bag, earning a ‘smart’ from Kyungsoo. Jihun handed him evidence bags and they safely stowed away evidence they found. Jongin slowly walked into he room, hands shaking with nerves.

Kyungsoo lifted up a white sheet on a chair in the far left corner of the room, immediately using the top of his hand to block his nostrils.

Jongin watched in horror as a pile of clothing drenched in blood with, what looked like, some sort of decaying body part, sat perched on the chair.

Jongin backed up, tripping on something wet on the ground. He rubbed the back of his head that hit a large sized cooler where the water, thank God, that he slipped on and dampened his jeans came from. He got up and began to lift the top of the freezer. He pushed the top up, so it was propped against the wall behind it. He waited for the cool smoke to dissipate, so he could look inside.

“HOLY SHIT.” Jongin cried out, falling backwards and using his heels to back up. “Oh my God.” Jongin raised his knees to his chest and buried his face in his hands.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s head snapped around. “What’s wrong?”

Jongin kept his head down, shoulders shaking as if he were crying. Kyungsoo glanced over to the freezer, mouth twitching at the corner. Jihun walked over behind him.

“Jesus Christ.” Jihun put a hand to his stomach. “I don’t think we should explore anymore. We need to call the police.” Jihun took off his gloves and pulled out his phone.

“Don’t.” Kyungsoo put a hand out. “They’ll send Seoul officers out. I’m bringing in some of our people over right now. Satoshi messaged me earlier. They’ll be here in the morning.”

“Kyungsoo,” Jihun said, tone surprisingly stern, “It’s against the law to not report this crime scene.”

“I know.” Kyungsoo said, firm equally as stern. “It’s been here for a while, so a few hours won’t make a difference. Let’s look at the rest of the upstairs tomorrow. With our team.” Kyungsoo glanced around the room, eyes landing on Jongin.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo said, immediately dropping down to Jongin’s side and rubbing his hand down his back. “I forgot he’s not used to seeing this kind of stuff.” Kyungsoo said, comment directed at Jihun. “Fuck, Jihun.” He paused. “Um, call the hotel. Not the one where you are, the one around here. Shit, what is it called?”

“Moonlight Hotel?” Jihun asked.

“Yeah, that’s the one!” Kyungsoo said.

“Kyungsoo, that place is like four-hundred thousand won a night. That’s where all of the idols stay.” Jihun shivered when he looked back at the freezer.

“Exactly. It’s the most secure hotel around. Just, go, please.” Kyungsoo said, nodding after Jihun nodded back and left the room.

Kyungsoo focused his attention on Jongin.

“Jongin, can you get up? We’re going to get out of the room, okay?” Kyungsoo gently said.

Jongin looked up ever so slightly from his arms, fear painted on his face. He sniffled.

Kyungsoo instinctively wrapped his arms around Jongin and cradled his head against his chest.

“I’m so, so sorry Jongin. I shouldn’t have let you come up here. I should have protected you.” Kyungsoo whispered, running his fingers through the buzzed part of Jongin’s hair.

“I-“ Jongin tried to speak, unable to form words and holding onto Kyungsoo tighter.

“You don’t have to talk.” Kyungsoo said. “We’re going to get you out of here and go somewhere safe, okay?”

Jongin nodded, slowly getting up with the help of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo strung an arm around Jongin’s waist and the other holding Jongin’s hand.

Kyungsoo stopped in front of Jongin’s suite.

“I’m going to go get some stuff for us, okay?” I’ll be right back.” Kyungsoo retracted his hands.

“Please don’t leave.” Jongin finally spoke, reaching for Kyungsoo’s hand again.

“It will be just a second, okay?” Kyungsoo lifted Jongin’s chin to look at him. Jongin kept his eyes fixated on the ground.

“Okay.” He quietly said.

Kyungsoo instinctively brushed his lips against Jongin’s forehead before rushing into the suite and collecting clothing for them. Once finished, he reached for Jongin’s hand and headed for the elevator.

They took the elevator down. Jongin separated from Kyungsoo and held himself in the elevator.

The elevator opened and Jihun looked at them with a concerned expression on his face.

“Is he okay?” Jihun whispered to Kyungsoo.

“Not at all.” Kyungsoo took a deep breath in. “Go and sleep, Jihun. We’ll notify our guys what happened and where to go as soon as Sato lets me know when they arrive.”

“Alright.” Jihun held the bottom of his tie between his index and middle finger, sliding his fingers down it and sighing. “Please let me know if you need anything. It’s under Kim Jihun, just for your safety.”

“You’re the best, Jihun. Really.” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll see you.”

Kyungsoo managed to get Jongin in the car, albeit his head was leaning against the door as if he would topple out at any moment. Kyungsoo parked in the underground lot and brought Jongin to the lobby, quickly taking the keys from the woman at the front desk and going to the room. Kyungsoo walked Jongin over to the edge of the bed and sat him down. Kyungsoo began to move away to pull out sweatpants for Jongin to sleep in, when he felt a cold hand on his wrist.

“I’m sorry.” Jongin hung his head low. “I freaked out and it-it was pathetic. I didn’t get that scared when I saw the woman in the pool. I don’t understand.” He choked out a job

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo’ expression hardened. “Don’t you dare be sorry.”

Kyungsoo moved so he was standing in front of Jongin, bending slightly and putting one arm on each side of him to look him squarely and closely in the face.

“You know what? I reacted the same way when…” Kyungsoo paused, “…when I saw my family. I couldn’t compose myself. I lost my mind. It’s not easy, it’s still not easy for me. When you saw the woman, you probably couldn’t fully comprehend it.” Kyungsoo opted to not mention the other bodies before the woman. “This was far more intense, and I put you in that position. I’m the one who should be apologizing.” Jongin looked up to Kyungsoo, eyes glistening. “And, if it makes you feel any better, your reaction was nothing compared to mine. Take your time, alright? You don’t need to magically be better; it’s okay to cry.”

Jongin nodded, a smile ghosting his lips. “Thank you.”

Kyungsoo said nothing in response, opting to study Jongin’s face instead. He couldn’t help his body gravitating closer to Jongin, finally breaking the distance and, ever so gently, kissing him.

Kyungsoo immediately retracted.

“Fuck. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Kyungsoo bit at his bottom lip. “You always said that you don’t like every guy you see, and here I am doing that, acting like you have feelings for me. Not that you do, not that you would. I don’t even know why I did that, it was like I couldn’t control myself. God dammit, my body is retaliating. I’m an idiot.”

“Hyung,” Jongin said, Kyungsoo raising a brow at the sudden term coming from the younger’s mouth, “It’s okay, really. I’ve been wanting to do that since the day I first saw you. It’s like I found the final puzzle piece in me when I saw you. Does that make sense?”

Jongin caught Kyungsoo by the waist and pulled him back over, still distraught but managing a smile.

“Really? Well, I guess I felt something. I just didn’t know what it was.” Kyungsoo hooked his arms around Jongin’s neck. “Can I kiss you properly this time?”

“I’m all gross from crying and I’m probably like five seconds from breaking down again.” Jongin said.

“I don’t care.” Kyungsoo responded.

Jongin laughed lightly, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Kyungsoo unlatched his hand to press one to the nape of Jongin’s neck, watching Jongin slowly open his eyes and look back at him, eyes flickering to his lips and back to his stare.

Kyungsoo thought he looked beautiful like this, natural and with some semblance of contentment to himself. He could take in all of the details of Jongin’s face, like the way his eyes read innocence, but the grin he commonly wears on his lips says otherwise. How the cut on his cheek is slowly looking less irritated, showing the tiniest hint of freckles where the reddened skin used to be. He was truly brought out of Kyunsoo’s wildest dreams.

Kyungsoo used his hand on the back of Jongin’s neck to bring him closer, gently kissing at the corner of Jongin’s mouth. Their lips were both chapped from a long night, but they still felt fireworks. Jongin tightens his grip on Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him closer, moving his lips against the heart shaped ones he had been longing to touch. Jongin’s free hand found it’s way to the spot just underneath Kyungsoo’s ear, where his jaw meets his neck and deepened the kiss.

As much as Kyungsoo wanted to keep kissing Jongin, he pulled away. Jongin understood, peppering kisses from Kyungsoo’s adam’s apple to his collarbone before pulling Kyungsoo close.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo kissed the top of the younger’s head. “Let’s get you ready for sleep. Is that okay, baby?” He hesitated. “Wait, can I call you that?”

Jongin nodded, corner of his mouth turning up at the endearing term.

Jongin showered first, changing into gray sweatpants and a black tee-shirt. Kyungsoo went next, dressing nearly the same, except his shirt was white.

When Kyungsoo got out of the shower and half-heartedly dried his hair, he glanced over to Jongin. He was laying under the sheets, sniffling to himself. Kyungsoo frowned, turning out the main light and making his way to Jongin. He crouched next to the side of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asked, pushing back Jongin’s wet hair from his forehead.

“I can’t sleep. I keep seeing the body.” Jongin whispered.

Kyungsoo looked back at the couch and to Jongin. “What can I do to help you, love?”

“Can you sleep with me? Just lay here with me?” Jongin asked, almost if he was doing something wrong.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo answered, crawling under the sheets next to Jongin. Jongin immediately latched onto him, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo could feel his shirt dampening from Jongin’s har, but he didn’t care. He smelled like lavender and something that was distinctively Jongin. Kyungsoo loved it.

“Thank you.” Jongin said, snuggling closer to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kissed Jongin’s head and turned out the light.

He pretended he didn’t hear Jongin’s, almost silent, cries during the night. Sometimes, things needed to be cried out. Kyungsoo had his fair sure of nights crying his eyes out, except he went to sleep and woke up alone. He hoped that he could be of some comfort to Jongin. Being next to him was a feeling he could get used to.

The morning came all too quickly when the two were woken up by Kyungsoo’s phone ringing. Kyungsoo groaned, eyes flickering to the nightstand where his phone was. He stretched his left arm to grab it, right arm numb due to Jongin sleeping on him through the night.

He brought his phone up to his face, glaring when the bright screen strained his eyes and answered.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo said into the receiver, voice scratchy with exhaustion. “Oh, alright. I’ll be there in twenty. Thanks, Sato.”

Kyungsoo hung up and tried to sit up.

“Jongin, that was Sato. We have to go to Aconitum.” Kyungsoo ran the pads of his fingers along Jongin’s forearm.

Jongin’s eyes fluttered open, tilting his chin up to look at Kyungsoo. “I have to see…that again?” Fear heavy in his voice.

“No, no, baby. You don’t have to.” Kyungsoo reassured the younger. “You just have to give a statement. You can stay in the lobby with Yuto, talk to him about your experience. Get to know the guy.”

“Okay.” Jongin finally said, lifting his upper body off of Kyungsoo and propping himself up on his elbows. “We should get ready then.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo sat up, cupping Jongin’s cheek with one of his hands. “We should.” Kyungsoo kissed Jongin, thumb running across his cheekbone as he did so.

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asked after he pulled away.

“I’ll get there.” Jongin answered. “I think falling back hurt my wrist even more, though. I’ll just have to be careful.”

“We’ll get one of my paramedics to look at it, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile fondly at Jongin. “Unfortunately, we need to leave soon, so let’s get our asses up.” Kyungsoo chuckled.

The two dressed in a flash, Jongin opting for a mauve turtleneck and leather jacket instead of the formal hotel wear. Kyungsoo dressed nicely as usual, a patterned button up and a western bowtie tucked neatly in a pair of black slacks. They exited the hotel room and made their way to Aconitum.

Jongin felt his nerves get the best of him the closer he got. Kyungsoo must have noticed, as he reached for his hand, keeping their fingers laced together on the console between them.

Jihun met them outside as soon as Jongin parked. He sympathetically smiled at Jongin and directed them to the lobby, where two men were waiting for him.

“Snagged a hotel key from the break room yesterday.” Jihun whispered.

“Smart.” Jongin responded, stopping in front of the men. “I should have given you mine.”

Jihun waved the comment off and introduced the strangers.

“Jongin, this is Yuri Sato. He works alongside most of our cases in Osaka.” Jihun extended his palm out to an auburn-haired male with defined features. Jongin was expecting an angry looking officer three times his age in his head when he first heard the name, but he was relieved to see that he was quite the opposite.

“Good morning, Jongin. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sato said in a Tokyo dialect before smiling.

“You as well, Officer Sato.” Jongin responded, bowing ever so slightly.

“And this,” Jihun directed his comment at both Jongin and Kyungsoo, “Is Yuto Tanaka. I believe you spoke on the phone with him.”

A striking male with sandy-colored hair beamed at them.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Detective Do.” Yuto said. “You, as well, Jongin. I’m sorry you had to go through what you did.”

Sato nodded. “We have our men up there investigating. Jihun handed me the evidence you collected and we’re getting it processed for fingerprints as we speak.” He sighed deeply. “It’s…bad up there. There are three more rooms up there that look just as horrible as the first. It looked like there were some bodies hanging in there recently. There were trails of blood, indicating that someone was dragged in, or out of the back rooms with a struggle. We can’t determine how many people have died up there, but we’ve found five different types of DNA so far.” Sato skimmed his thumb along the pages of his notebook.

“What about the body?” Jongin asked, voice small. “Who was it?”

“Hong Jaeho. Since they were unable to determine the illness since his body went missing, we’re going to have a coroner look into it.” Sato answered.

Jongin’s shoulders slumped.

“Hey, Jongin. Why don’t you relax on the couch? I’m going to go check out the rest of the rooms.” Kyungsoo frowned.

“We have to get Mr. Kim’s statement, so it’s best if he stays down here. We’ll have Amber come and take his statement down.” Sato turned to Yuto. “If you wouldn’t mind staying here with Jongin, we’d like to get information on everything you know.”

“That’s fine with me.” Yuto said, moving to stand next to Jongin. “Come on, let’s go sit.”

Jongin nodded and Yuto walked alongside him, arm linking with Jongin’s along the way.

Kyungsoo watched Amber come down from the stairs and approach them.

Jongin’s eyes never left Kyungsoo as he left to go to the crime scene.

 

Jongin and Yuto gave their statements, answering questions thrown at them as best as they could. Amber diligently listened, making sure to write every detail of their stories.

“Okay.” Amber stood up. “Thank you, you two. You can relax over here until investigations are over. There are officers everywhere, so don’t worry. You’re safe here.”

Yuto and Jongin watched Amber leave, both simultaneously sinking into the couch.

“Wow.” Jongin ran a hand through his hair. “You’ve been through a lot. I can’t believe that you went through so much.”

“Yeah.” Yuto responded. “You too. It’s unbelievable the capabilities some people have.”

Jongin turned to look at Yuto. “I do have a question, why did you retract your statement?”

Yuto bit his lip in thought. “I-I was scared. The police were so intimidating, trying to twist my thoughts. You wouldn’t believe what goes on behind the scenes. Truthfully, I did retract my statements, but moments after, I changed my mind. It was like the officer refused to hear me out, already saying that I lied and kicking me out of the interrogation room.” Jongin felt sorry for Yuto. He was no older than Jongin, yet he had been through so much. “They threatened me, you know? More like _he_ threatened me. That’s why I had to leave so quickly.”

“Who?” Jongin’s ears perked up. “Mr. Hong?”

“Yeah.” Yuto nodded. “I’m telling you this because I trust that you won’t tell anyone. I couldn’t tell the police everything. He has too many people out there working with him for me to even feel safe surrounded by protection.” Yuto looked anxiously around the room. “I had a younger sister going to SNU. He threatened to kill her. I didn’t believe him at first until he started to follow her around, leaving her threats. That’s why I needed to help you; we can’t have someone like him out there. We can only hope they find something to incriminate him. If not, you can’t be here. I don’t just mean at the hotel; you’re going to have to drop everything and get away. This is so surreal.”

Yuto leaned his head on Jongin’s shoulder and let out a shaky breath.

Jongin felt Yuto eventually drift off, leaving Jongin in his thoughts. He looked out the window to his right and watched the cool air contrasting with the heat inside of the hotel, causing a slight frost on the edges of the glass.

A sport’s car caught his attention, one that he vividly reminded him of the one from the night he met Hong. It was parked across the street from the hotel, window cracked and so tinted that Jongin couldn’t see if anyone was inside.

He knew he was, though. Hong that is. A chill ran down Jongin’s spine. His boss must be infuriated that he didn’t have himself, or his police, involved in the case. Jongin could feel a sense of dread just by looking at the vehicle.

“Jongin.” A voice said from in front of him, gaining his attention.

His head snapped away from the window and was greeted by Kyungsoo’s warm smile.

“All done searching?” Jongin asked.

“All done. Hopefully we’ll find some of Hong’s fingerprints or something. He’s smart, but not that smart.” Kyungsoo said, glance switching from Jongin to Yuto. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, kind of. Well, no. He’s just scared.” Jongin pat Yuto’s thigh. “He needs to go rest.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “I’ll get Jihun to take him back.  Crime scene cleanup is coming to finish up. We can go now. Are you hungry?”

Truthfully, Jongin hadn’t had an appetite ever since last night. The thought of eating anything repulsed him. He could take a coffee, though.

“I could eat.” Jongin said.

“Great, let’s go check out that restaurant near our hotel.” Kyungsoo glanced to his side when he heard footsteps, smiling at Jihun who stopped next to him. “Would you mind getting Yuto back to the hotel to rest? If you want, you and Amber can meet us at…Rewind? I think that’s the name of the place.”

Jihun’s lips curved into a smile at Kyungsoo. “Sure. I’ll meet you there.” He walked over to Yuto and gently pat his shoulder. “Mr. Tanaka, we’re going to get you back, alright? Don’t worry, we’ll keep an officer outside of your room. We just want you to rest.”

Yuto sat up and stretched his arms. “Alright.” He looked back at Jongin. “Be careful, alright? You have my number; call me if you want to talk.”

“Will do.” Jongin answered. “I hope to see you soon, Yuto.”

“Likewise.” Yuto said, getting up with the help of Jihun.

Kyungsoo looked expectantly at Jongin, waiting for him to get up. Jongin glanced out the window to see Hong’s car gone, sighing in relief before following Kyungsoo out.

They made it to the restaurant early, sitting down at a table furthest to the entrance and drinking coffee as they waited for Amber and Jihun.

“Do Kyungsoo, is this a date?” Jongin grinned, taking a drink of his, far too hot, coffee.

“Would you be mad if it was?” Kyungsoo smirked. “Gotta buy you dinner before I take you home, don’t I?”

Jongin chuckled. “One, it’s barely noon and two, doesn’t that make Jihun and Amber totally third and fourth wheeling?”

“Yeah, it does.” Kyungsoo set down his coffee cup, reaching for another packet of sugar to put in the scalding liquid.

“I’m glad you invited them, though. They’re really great.” Jongin honestly said.

“They are.” Kyungsoo agreed. “I’m glad to have them. They tolerate my bullshit, which speaks volumes. Not many people can handle it.”

“I can.” Jongin held his coffee cup in between his hands.

“I know you can.” Kyungsoo smiled. “I’m hoping you can handle a little more than just my shitty personality, I can be a little intense.”

Jongin raised his right brow. “What do you mean by that?”

“I said I had to buy you dinner first. You’ll find out later.” Kyungsoo smirked into his coffee cup, raising a brow at Jongin when he looked up. “Stop looking at me like that, they’re walking over.”

Jongin blinked three times before greeting Jihun and Amber.

“Okay.” Jihun collapsed in the chair. “One of the waiters was bringing out samgyeopsal and I swear I have never fallen more in love with anything in my life.”

“You’re so dramatic.” Amber rolled her eyes. “Let’s just get this kid some food before he spontaneously combusts.”

They ordered their food and talked idly through their meals. Jongin learned that neither of them had any plans to work in Japan initially.

“I was a transfer student for two semesters. I took a crime scene investigation class and the professor spoke so highly of Kyungsoo, that he had him come in one day to talk to us.” Jihun dug into his meal. “Everything changed for me then; Kyungsoo just looked so cool.”

“You were just a baby.” Amber laughed. “I moved to Japan two years ago when I was just his age, twenty-three.” She paused, reminiscing. “I was working as a secretary for Sato’s father at the time. There was a murder down the street and a lot of the other people in the office were out, so he brought me. I had my certification, so he knew I could help. I met Kyungsoo at the scene and we immediately clicked. I’ve been victim to his antics for a little under two years now.”

It was interesting to hear what he didn’t know about Kyungsoo. He had a much more complex life in his alternate reality. Things didn’t come easy for him, but he was hard-working and determined, much like the Kyungsoo Jongin married.

They finished eating and lingered for a while.

Jihun’s phone rang in the middle of a story about Kyungsoo getting drunk at last year’s Christmas party, earning a sigh in relief from the older.

“Sato, what’s up?” Jihun asked, facial expression quickly changing to shock. “What? They did? When? Alright, alright, we’ll be there.” Jihun set his phone down and looked at the group.

“Someone confessed to the murders.” Jihun said, folding down the tablecloth. “This kid just went into the Sherriff’s Office and said he was responsible. He knew details about the murders that were never released to the press and his fingerprints were found at the scene.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo exchanged a glance. “Who is he?” Kyungsoo asked.

“We have to go to the Seoul police station to find out.”

They quickly made their way to the station and exited the vehicle. Sato was already inside, approaching them when they walked through the doors.

“Kim Hoseok, twenty years old.” Sato walked toward the interrogation room with them following as he spoke. “He looks pretty shaken up, but the evidence at the scene points to him. He wants to talk to you.” Sato directed his comment at Kyungsoo.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo said, sounding unconvinced. Amber, Jongin, and Jihun waited outside of the room, watching through the one-way window.

Kyungsoo entered the room, the sounds slightly muffled by the audio output outside of the room.

“Kim Hoseok?” Kyungsoo said, sitting down across from him.

“Detective Do, right?” The blonde boy asked.

“Yes, that’s me. You’re confessing to the five murders in Aconitum Hotel?” Kyungsoo folded his hands on the table.

“Yes, and any other bodies or remnants you have found. It was me.” Hoseok nervously rubbed his forearm.

Kyungsoo took the folder that was in front of his seat and opened it. He pulled out photos from all of the crime scenes, as well as Jaeho’s corpse.

Hoseok covered his mouth with the back of his hand when he saw the photos.

“You did all of this?” Kyungsoo prodded. “By yourself?”

Hoseok shakily set his hand down on the edge of the table. “Yes.”

Kyungsoo sat back, crossing his arms. Hoseok avoided his intense gaze as Kyungsoo analyzed him.

“What was your motivation, Hoseok?” Kyungsoo asked. “To kill all of these people?”

“Um,” Hoseok started, “I didn’t like how successful the Hong’s were. They fired my dad last year and we ended up struggling a lot financially. I was mad, so I did it. I killed those people to frame the Hong family.”

“Why did you kill Jaeho?” Kyungsoo asked. “Forensics did tests on him. He had no ‘undiagnosed illness’. Tell me, Hoseok.”

“He…was getting suspicious. I wanted to ruin his reputation too, but he caught on too quickly. I put his body up there because I didn’t want them to know how I killed him.”

“And how did you kill him?” Kyungsoo rested his chin in his palm, an uninterested look on his face.

“I made him overdose on pain relievers.” Hoseok forced out of his lips.

“Really?” Kyungsoo scoffed. “Because the results came back that he died from arsenic poisoning.”

“It’s been so long that I forgot.” Hoseok backpedaled.

“It’s only been three months.” Kyungsoo retorted.

“Whatever. What I’m telling you is that I did it.” Hoseok’s eyes said something different.

“How did you get into the hotel, then? Explain that.” Kyungsoo said, the corner of his upper lip twitching.

“I stole the key when I killed Jaeho.” Hoseok sighed. “Just arrest me already.”

The interrogation room door opened and Jaehyun entered.

“You’re going away for a long time.” He said to Hoseok. “Multiple bodies found, how many others were there? Tens, hundreds?” Jaehyun walked in front of him and slammed his hands on the stainless-steel table.

Hoseok watched Jaehyun with teary eyes and droopy lips. Jaehyun grinned back.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to bring justice to the families you destroyed.” His venomous words caused Hoseok to flinch. Jaehyun spoke into the mouthpiece on his uniform shirt. “You can come in now.”

Two officers walked in and brutally grabbed Hoseok’s arms, taking him away. Once he was gone, Jaehyun focused his attention on Kyungsoo.

“We caught the killer, no help from your team.” Jaehyun spat. “We don’t need you anymore, you did more damage than good. I hear you got a warrant to investigate the hotel. You didn’t even tell us there was a crime scene up there, you fucker. You destroyed an innocent man’s hotel and tried to slander him.”

“Oh, for the love of God.” Kyungsoo sat up, getting in Jaehyun’s face. “You know he didn’t do it. Do you have absolutely no conscience? An innocent kid is going to prison and you’re happy about it.” Kyungsoo scoffed. “I know it’s kind of your thing to imprison people for your own crimes but, come on Jaehyun, even you are better than this. Actually, I’m wrong. You aren’t better than this. You’re a piece of shit who’s so far up Jinyoung’s ass that you’ll never see the light of day again.”

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Jaehyun asked, grabbing the collar of Kyungsoo’s shirt.

“Go ahead, kill me. It is your expertise, isn’t it? Or are you too scared to do it because you don’t have Jinyoung to protect you? God, you’re pathetic. You think that you’re so clever. I’ve met toddlers smarter than you.” Kyungsoo grinned.

Jaehyun balled up his fist and grinned.

“Woah, woah.” Jihun said from outside of the interrogation room. He opened the door and grabbed Jaehyun’s arm. “Don’t do it, Officer Park.”

Jaehyung sneered at Jihun and shoved Kyungsoo to the ground, tailbone colliding with the edge of the table as he did so.

“Who the fuck do you think you are, you twink?” Jinyoung shoved Jihun.

“Park Jaehyun.” Amber went into the interrogation room. “Walk away.”

Jaehyun glanced between the three of them, laughing in disbelief.

“Get the fuck out of my city.” Jaehyun pointed a finger to Kyungsoo as he slid past Amber out of the room. “Case in closed, I don’t want to see your face again.”

Jongin peered into the room, making eye contact with Kyungsoo. Jongin kneeled down and helped him up.

“They can’t prosecute that kid. He didn’t do it, right?” Jongin asked.

“They can and then will.” Jihun said from behind him, defeated. “Ultimately, they’re going to listen to what the police here have to say, especially since Hoseok confessed to them and not us.”

“That’s so wrong.” Jongin watched Kyungsoo rub his lower back. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little sore.” Kyungsoo leaned back up on the table once he stood up. “Jihun’s right. Our hands are tied. None of Jinyoung’s fingerprints were found at the scene. He wasn’t on any security footage, and he had an alibi for everything. We can’t arrest him.”

“So, that’s it?” Jongin sounded exasperated. “It’s over, the bad guy wins?”

“Look,” Kyungsoo started, “I don’t think the kid did it either. I agree, I firmly believe that it was Hong Jinyoung. However, who isn’t to say the kid isn’t involved in some way? He knew about things that hadn’t made the news and he was pretty quick to answer the questions I asked him. From an outsider’s perspective, it was the Hoseok. That’s what the courts will believe and that’s that. If the murders don’t stop, then we have a problem.”

“We already have another case, Kyungsoo. In Kuramoto.” Jihun was looking at his phone, mouthing the words on the screen.

“Alright, we’ll get on it.” Kyungsoo nodded to Jihun.

“What? When?” Jongin asked.

“We’ll have to leave tomorrow morning once we get everything documented here.” Kyungsoo didn’t bother looking a Jongin as he spoke.

“Tomorrow?” Jongin quietly repeated. There wasn’t nearly enough time for Kyungsoo to realize they’re soulmates by the morning. Jongin’s heart dropped; it was over, it really was over for him. He knew Kyungsoo had to leave, but not like this. There was no way Kyungsoo already loved him. Sure, soulmates have a bond like no other, but it isn’t as quick as a few days. He needed to spend the last night he could with Kyungsoo enjoying himself. It would be the last memory he would have with him.

He couldn’t look at he older, even when he could feel Kyungsoo’s eyes trained on him.

Jongin hadn’t even realized Amber left the room until she called for him. “Jongin, your friends are out in the front.”

Jongin thanked Amber and went to find his friends. Just as Jongin rounded the corner, he was tackled by Taemin.

“Jongin, are you okay? I was so worried when I heard what happened to you.” Taemin tightened his arms around Jongin’s waist.

“Yeah, Tae. I’m good.” Jongin pat Taemin’s back and gave a half-smile to Sehun and Zitao.

Taemin released him and Jongin quickly embraced the two.

“So, they caught the guy?” Taemin asked, grabbing Jongin’s hand to lead him to the seats in the lobby area.

“They caught _a_ guy.” Jongin answered, sitting down with a heavy sigh. “Some kid came in and confessed, said he did it because the Hong’s fired his dad.”

Sehun scrunched up his nose. “That sounds fishy. “Zitao filled me in on the missing pieces. It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Oh,” Jongin shifted forward slightly to see Zitao past Sehun, “How is your arm doing? I should have asked before.”

“Jongin, the last the on your mind should be how I am.” Zitao’s mouth curved into a smile. “But, I’m doing okay. Sehun’s been a great help.”

Sehun glanced fondly at Zitao as he played with the frayed strings of Zitao’s ripped jeans. “It’s not a problem.”

“What about Kyungsoo?” Taemin shifted gears. “What does he think about all of this?”

“He doesn’t think Hoseok did it either, but he can’t do anything about it because the kid’s DNA was at the crime scene. Jaehyun already took Hoseok away.” Jongin pocketed his right hand in his jacket.

“He can’t do anything? Is he still going to try?” Zitao questioned.

“Yeah, what is he going to do?” Sehun crinkled his forehead.

“He’s going back to Japan tomorrow morning. The case is closed, and he has another one in line.” Jongin tried to hide the distress in his tone.

“Wait,” Taemin tilted his head in confusion, “That means…”

Jongin nodded. “I’ll make the best of the little time we have left. The four of us can try and do as much as possible together next week, but I want to spend this last night with Kyungsoo.”

“Jongin, there is still hope. We’re going to figure it out together, all of us. Let me talk to Kyungsoo.” Taemin began to sit up but was stopped by Jongin.

“Please don’t.” Jongin said. “You’ve been such a benevolent friend to me and I really appreciate that, but I don’t think there’s anything you can do. If I told him why I would need him to stay, he would think I’m crazy.”

Taemin sat back down, disappointed.

“It’s going to be okay.” Sehun chimed in. “It’s not going to end like this. You guys are soulmates, he’ll find his way back to you somehow. Please keep hope, Jongin.”

“Sehun’s right. You’ll get him back.” Zitao glanced at Sehun from the corner of his eye. “Honestly, this case over here is a shit-show, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he had to come clean up the pieces again.”

“You guys are right. I’ll try to keep hope.” Jongin said.

“Atta boy.” Taemin grinned.

“Hey.”

Jongin looked up to see Park Jaehyun glancing at him.

“Yes?” Jongin asked.

“Just got off the phone with Jinyoung. Hotel is closed for a month until the damage you made is fixed. You’re going back tomorrow and you’re going to close up that hole, you hear me? That was damage to private property. If it’s not done in a month, you’re going to be getting really friendly with the police station, particularly the jail cell.” Jaehyun looked down smugly at Taemin.

“But, we had a warrant!” Jongin stood up, now looking down at Jaehyun. “We discovered a crime scene.”

“And I don’t care.” Jaehyun lowered his eyebrows. “You’re lucky you didn’t get fired and have a place to sleep. If you don’t get it done, I will know, and it won’t be pretty. You’re out of there after that, if it makes you feel any better.”

Jongin licked his lips and looked at the ceiling to refrain from saying what was on his mind. “Alright, I’ll get it done.”

Jaehyun offered an enigmatic smile. “That’s what I thought. Get out of here before I arrest you for damage of property.”

Jaehyun ‘playfully’ punched Jongin in the shoulder harshly enough to cause Jongin to wince.

“Okay,” Taemin shot up and jabbed his index finger into Jaehyun’s chest, “That’s enough. Isn’t there something against assaulting a citizen when they haven’t touched you?”

Jaehyun swatted Taemin’s finger away from him. “You’re going to want to sit back down.” He looked disgusted at Taemin. “Oh, wait. You’re Lee Taemin, right?”

“Depends what you’re about to say.” Taemin put his hands on his hips and watched the officer.

Jongin watched Kyungsoo, Jihun, and Amber approach from his peripheral vision, too focused on making sure Jaehyun didn’t hit Taemin to acknowledge them.

“You’re fired, Hong’s orders.” Jaehyun grinned. “Whichever one of you wastes of space is Zitao is fired too.”

“Oh, thank God.” Taemin smirked. “You’re doing me a favor. I could kiss you for that. Then again, I don’t want to catch a disease and you look you should have taken Boris Karloff’s role in Frankenstein. You’re far uglier than any classic horror monster; Mary Shelley is rolling in her grave.”

Jaehyun clenched his fist. “At least I’m employed and I don’t look like I fuck guys.”

“Really? You don’t?” Taemin asked, unblinking. “Weren’t you in the bathrooms at Remix last week begging for someone to give you a blowjob? Or was that another guy with a really small dick? Those pants aren’t doing you any favors, pal.”

Zitao stifled laughter behind his hand and Jongin began to hold out his hand to stop Jaehyun.

“Fuck. You.” Jaehyun stepped toward Taemin and Jongin got in between them, earning a shove into his best friend.

“That’s enough.” Kyungsoo walked up to Jaehyun, fist clenched, and launched a punch straight into his nose. Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s wrist and began to pull him toward the door. Jongin winced at the pain radiating from his injured wrist Kyungsoo took.

He led Jongin outside, and the rest of the group followed.

“I had to get out of there before I did something worse.” Kyungsoo was fuming. “Are you alright, Jongin?” He asked, eyes softening when his eyes met Jongin’s.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Jongin held his wrist.

“Oh, shit. I didn’t realize.” Kyungsoo held Jongin’s hand to comfort him instead.

“It’s okay. I’m more concerned about Zitao and Taemin losing their jobs.” Jongin slumped his shoulders.

“No, Jongin.” Taemin moved over to rest his palm on Jongin’s shoulder. “I meant it when I said he did us a favor. No more contract for us; I wish it was the same for you.”

“He’s making Jongin stay to fix some damage or something.” Sehun filled Kyungsoo in, wrapping both of his arms around Zitao’s right arm.

“What the fuck? That’s so stupid.” Kyungsoo glanced back into the station.

“I have a month to do it. I’ll just suck it up; he’ll probably fire me once it’s done.” Jongin shrugged.

“You said he fired you guys? You don’t have any other jobs?” Jihun chimed in, crossing his arms and looking between Zitao and Taemin.

“No, but we’ll figure something out I’m sure.” Taemin lips curved into a smile.

“Well, how good are you guys at baking?” Jihun asked. “My uncle opened up a café just north of here and needs trustworthy employees. He asked me if I knew anyone who would be interested, so I can give him your information.”

“That…would actually be great.” Zitao thanked Jihun. “My grandmother owns a restaurant in Qingdao, and I always did the baking there before I came to Korea.”

“Great. I’ll send him a message now.” Jihun handed Taemin his phone. “Mind putting your information in? Zitao too.”

“See, he’s not all that bad. He’s like a friendly giant.” Amber grinned.

“Quiet, down there.” Jihun smiled as he took back his phone and finished the message exchanging his number to Taemin and Zitao.

Kyungsoo looked around their surroundings, not liking the vibe he was getting. “Let’s go back to the hotel. We can talk there.”

“Aconitum? Hard pass.” Taemin shook his head dramatically. “I would prefer not to die, thank you.”

“No, no.” Kyungsoo stifled a laugh. “Moonlight. We stayed there last night since, you know…” He raised a brow.

“I would prefer not sleeping with a corpse just above my suite too.” Sehun said, immediately frowning when he felt Kyungsoo glaring at him. “Sorry, too soon. Let’s just go before I say anything else stupid.”

They ended up in Jongin and Kyungsoo’s room, trying to all spend as much time with the others as they could before they left to Japan.

Later into the night, Kyungsoo ordered soju, wine, and fried chicken to the room. With a little bit of alcohol and confidence in their systems, they felt more comfortable with one another.

“Man, it’s going to be a bummer not having you guys around here.” Taemin tilted a glass of soju into the back of his throat, scrunching his eyes as the alcohol burned going down.

“Maybe we can all get together in the future. We may also get another case in Korea eventually. Who knows, Detective Do is in high demand.” Jihun shrugged and set down his empty wine glass.

Kyungsoo nodded, offering another piece of chicken to Jongin, who declined.

Kyungsoo eyed Jongin throughout the night, a smile on his face, but hurt in his eyes. Kyungsoo tried not to think about the next day that much. Instead, he moved closer to Jongin on the hardwood ground and stretched his arm behind him to get Jongin to rest his head on his shoulder. He didn’t care what the others thought; he could only think of Jongin.

He lightly kissed the top of Jongin’s head and turned his attention back to the group, eyeing them quizzically when he noticed all eyes were on him.

“Um, what is this?” Taemin waggled his eyebrows. “Care to explain, Detective Do?”

Kyungsoo glanced a Taemin with a lopsided grin on his face. “What’s there to explain? Are you homophobic or something?” He joked.

“Kyungsoo, I’m one-hundred percent positive that no one in this room is heterosexual.” Jihun leaned back against the couch.

“Cheers to that.” Zitao held up a shot of soju. “It feels nice to be around people that don’t judge. I’ve never had that before.”

Sehun crinkled his eyes at Zitao and subconsciously nodded at his words.

 

They decided to rent a movie before their finals goodbyes.

“Don’t you dare put on a horror movie.” Zitao whined, already preparing to collapse on himself if they did.

“No way. I think all of us can agree that we want to watch something funny.” Taemin laid lazily on the couch, leg dangling off the edge and landing uncomfortably between the cushion and Jongin’s spine.

“You should have seen him when he went to my place. I forgot I was last playing games on my television in my room and he walked in, nearly knocking me out when he noticed. It was literally just the save point in Silent Hill: Origins, and he lost it.”

“I would scream if I saw Silent Hill too.” Jihun leaned back on his arms. “We all know Resident Evil is superior.”

“You shut your mouth.” Sehun squinted his eyes. “Take it back.”

“I’m just saying,” Jihun grinned, “At least Resident Evil’s franchise didn’t abandon their game.”

Sehun dramatically slammed his hand to his heart before his eyes lit up and he had a devious smirk on my face. “Three words: Resident Evil Six.”

“We don’t talk about Resident Evil Six.” Jihun bit at his bottom lip. “Just put on the movie before I talk about Silent Hill Two’s shitty dog ending.”

“Okay, shut up then.” Amber said, glowering at the two of them. “Before I personally contact Capcom and tell them to make a part two of the sixth game.”

Jihun and Sehun exchanged a shrug with each other and quieted down.

……

One hour and forty-eight minutes later, the movie ended. Sehun sat up, outstretching his hand to help Zitao up.

“Thank you guys for showing us a good time in Seoul.” Amber said.

“Yeah, really.” Jihun nodded in agreement. “Even though I disrespect your opinion, I’m still going to miss you.” Jihun grinned at Sehun.

“I’ll miss you too.” Sehun gave Jihun a quick hug, everyone following suit.

“Bye, Kyungsoo. Thanks for taking care of Jongin.” Taemin squeezed Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Mind giving me your number, so I can text you if I hear anything else about the case?”

“Sure.” Kyungsoo reached for the phone in Taemin’s outstretched hand and put in his number.

“Thanks.” Taemin looked at his screen before putting his phone away. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jongin.”

“It was nice meeting you, Detective Do.” Sehun’s lips curved upwards. “It feels like I’ve known you for ages. I’ll miss you.”

“You too. Thank you, guys, for everything.” Kyungsoo offered a sad smile. “Now go, before it starts pouring.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo waved goodbye to the group as they left.

“I’m going to go shower. I’ll be done really quickly.” Kyungsoo thumbed into the direction of the bedroom.

“Sure.” Jongin responded. “I’m going to clean this up.”

Jongin threw everything in the kitchen garbage can and looked through the sliding glass doors. It was beautiful outside, the way Seoul lit up in the night. Jongin instinctively went onto the balcony and glanced out, placing his forearms crossed on the ornate railing.

He couldn’t help but feel a tug at his heartstrings. I was really over for him. Jongin felt extremely lucky to had been given another chance, but his chance of success seemed slim. He thought back on V and it hit him. He wasn’t doing this just for himself; he was doing it for V, as well. He could try to ask Kyungsoo if he loved him. If Kyungsoo said yes, he would realize they were soulmates. It’s what Jongin needed.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo called from behind him. The sliding glass door was open and Kyungsoo was watching him with a towel around his neck. “What are you doing? You’re going to be sick standing in the rain like that.”

“What?” Jongin asked, looking down at his hands. He didn’t realize it had been raining. “Oh, I didn’t notice.” He said, shuffling inside.

“Wait there, let me get you a towel.” Kyungsoo held up a finger before going to the bathroom. He started to dry Jongin’s hair, having to stand on his toes ever so slightly to reach him. “I don’t know how you didn’t notice, sweetheart. It’s freezing out there.”

“Just distracted, I guess.” Jongin responded, staring blankly at the ground.

“Well, if you wanted a shower, you got one.” Kyungsoo jokes, wrapping the towel around Jongin. “Go change, alright?”

Jongin obliged, grabbing clothing before going into the bathroom and peeling the wet clothes off of his skin. He pulled on a navy-colored hoodie and black sweatpants before leaving his clothes to dry on the edge of the bathtub. He walked into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

“Better?” Kyungsoo asked from the loveseat in the room.

“Yeah, much.” Jongin responded before coughing.

“You’re already getting sick.” Kyungsoo stood up and placed the book he was reading on the nightstand. “What am I going to do with you now?”

“You can lay with me.” Jongin rolled over on his back and looked expectantly at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo fumbled with the television remote, putting on a low-budget Christmas movie and throwing the remote on the bed. “And get sick?”

“Trust me,” Jongin started, “This isn’t something you can get sick from.”

“I’m just fucking with you. I don’t care if you get me sick.” Kyungsoo sat on the bed, lifting Jongin’s head to place it in his lap.

“I’m really going to miss you.” Jongin said after a long silence. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Kyungsoo looked down and ran his knuckles across Jongin’s cheek. “We can try to make it work. It might be hard, but maybe you can move to Japan or something when the month you have left at the hotel is over. It’s stupid, but, I don’t know. We will see where things go.”

“You really think so?” Jongin faked a smile. He loved the idea of moving to Japan with Kyungsoo, but he knew he didn’t have a month. “I would love that.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo carded Jongin’s raven locks in between his fingers and looked down fondly at him.

“Yeah.” Jongin sent Kyungsoo a toothy grin.

Kyungsoo leaned down, capturing Jongin’s lips with his. Jongin automatically propped himself up on his elbows to get closer to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo took Jongin’s chin in between his index finger and thumb, turning his jaw upwards for better access.

It didn’t take long for Jongin to deepen the kiss, lips never detaching from Kyungsoo’s as he sat up to place himself on the sides of Kyungsoo’s outstretched legs, thighs sprawled out on either side of Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo detached his lips from Jongin’s, earning a pout from the younger that was quickly replaced by a guttural sound of pleasure. Kyungsoo placed small kisses across Jongin’s jawline, sneaking his hand under the younger’s hoodie and feeling his warm skin. He teased Jongin lightly, barely grazing the pads of his fingers across his back, his hips.

Kyungsoo dipped down to the base of Jongin’s neck, pulling down the top of his hoodie to expose his collarbones.

“Can I?” Kyungsoo whispered onto Jongin’s skin, hands making their way to the bottom of his hoodie.

Jongin read Kyungsoo’s memory, pulling his jacket off and earning a breathy _‘wow’_ from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo returned to Jongin’s collarbones, licking and biting at the sensitive skin before placing one hand on the back of Jongin’s neck, biting down harder on his skin.

“Jesus, Kyungsoo.” Jongin managed, rutting his hips against the older’s, smirking at the sound that emitted from Kyungsoo’s lips.

Jongin took initiative, lifting Kyungsoo’s head back up and kissing him for a split second before he attacked the sensitive spot just between his jawline and ear. He pulled on the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt for permission.

Jongin only had a chance pull his shirt off halfway before Kyungsoo stopped him and pushed him down.

Kyungsoo hovered over him, mouthing over Jongin’s chest and stomach, fingers digging sharply into his hipbones.

Jongin groans and pulls Kyungsoo’s lower body down to collide with his, a slew of curse words spoken on his skin.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin gripped onto his hair, “Shirt. Off.”

Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate, practically ripping off his shirt. “Happy, sweetheart?” Jongin could feel Kyungsoo grin.

Jongin thumbed over the raised scar that was just off center from Kyungsoo’s heart, running his fingers down to the healed wound on his abdomen afterwards. Kyungsoo survived two, probably more, injuries that could have easily killed him. He was tough, much braver than Jongin could ever be.

Kyungsoo placed a trail of kisses across Jongin’s stomach, stopping to breathe heavily at the band of his sweatpants.

“Shit, Kyungsoo. Just do something.” Jongin managed to get out.

Kyungsoo was a tease; Jongin knew that. He could tell by the very first second they kissed. Kyungsoo grinned and moved back to Jongin’s lips, slipping his tongue into the younger’s mouth.

Jongin’s hands roamed across Kyungsoo’s chest as Kyungsoo brought his lower body down, pressing his hips against Jongin’s and grinding ever so slowly.

Kyungsoo swallowed up Jongin’s moans and moved faster, increasing the friction. The heat intensified around them despite the cold weather when Kyungsoo rocked against him.

“ _Kyungsoo,_ I swear to God.” Jongin muttered in frustration and lust.

Kyungsoo caught on and palmed Jongin through his sweatpants, earning a sinful sound from the younger.

“Holy shit, Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispered into Jongin’s neck. “You can’t just make sounds like that and expect me to not fuck you.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Jongin was embarrassingly quick to answer, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Kyungsoo’s sweatpants.

Kyungsoo let Jongin slide down the hem of his pants, eventually pulling them off and throwing them on the ground. Kyungsoo yanked Jongin’s bottoms off of him when Jongin raised his hips to meet his.  

“These have got to go too.” Kyungsoo’s deep voice echoed through the room as he pulled at Jongin’s boxers. Jongin let him take them off, do whatever he wanted to him.

Once Jongin was fully exposed, Kyungsoo pried his legs apart and settled in between them. He kissed and bit at Jongin’s inner thighs, the golden skin causing his mind to go hazy.

Jongin was perfect, so perfect. His muscular, yet slim, build send shivers down his spine. He eyes look intensely at Kyungsoo, as if Jongin knew what he was thinking. Jongin was pleasing to see like this, hot and bothered from him. He grinned at himself, feeling a sense of pride from his accomplishments.

Kyungsoo trailed his tongue upwards, meeting the base of his dick along the way. He didn’t hesitate to take Jongin’s full length in at once, a sound that Kyungsoo never wanted to forget came from Jongin’s lips.

Jongin gripped at Kyungsoo’s hair, attempting to buck up his hips for more sensation, though it was a feeble attempt when Kyungsoo’s hands were pushing Jongin’s hips further into the mattress.

Kyungsoo licked at the thick vein running through Jongin’s cock before popping off of it, grinning down at the mess of Jongin he made.

Kyungsoo crawled over on the mattress for his bag on the floor of the bedroom and unzipped the top, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

“Do you just carry that around with you everywhere you go?” Jongin chuckled lightly, instinctively putting his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips when he returned to his straddling position.

“Nope. Bought it after our first meeting. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but I felt an immediate connection. Plus, you’re really fucking hot and who wouldn’t want to fuck you?” Kyungsoo uncapped the bottle and poured some out on his middle and index finger.

“You thought I was a killer, yet you still wanted to fuck me?” Jongin quirked a brow, closing his eyes slightly when Kyungsoo massaged his inner thigh with his free hand.

“I mean, yeah. I have eyes. Lucky me, you’re not a killer. If you were, I could have used it with Taemin or something.” Kyungsoo said.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin hit his side. “You’re ruining the moment.”

“I’m messing with you. I’ll make you forget I ever said that.”

Not giving Jongin time to respond, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin’s hips toward him and ran his index finger around the younger’s entrance.

“Is it-“ Kyungsoo started

“Yes. Yes, just do it.”

“Aye, aye, captain.”

Kyungsoo obliged, inserting his index finger into Jongin, waiting a moment before he moved. When he could feel Jongin starting to stretch, he inserted another finger.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Kyungsoo kissed the back of Jongin’s hand and began to scissor his fingers. For good measure, he inserted a third finger and curved the digits upwards, causing Jongin to squirm. Jongin fucked himself on Kyungsoo’s fingers, nearly causing Kyungsoo to lose control then and there.

“Okay, fuck, I’m ready.” Jongin moaned out.

Kyungsoo retracted his fingers and lubed up his cock. He lined himself up with Jongin’s entrance and slowly moved into Jongin, careful to not hurt him. Kyungsoo held himself up on his forearm, barely hovering over Jongin. He ran a comforting hand along Jongin’s side while he waited for him to adjust.

“You can move.” Jongin said the magic word and Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate to move, nearly removing his cock from Jongin before plowing into him.

Kyungsoo fucked Jongin good and hard into the mattress, alternating between slow rocks of his hips to intense thrusts that nearly made Jongin scream.

Without detaching himself from Jongin, Kyungsoo flipped the younger around so that Jongin was sitting on his cock. He angled Jongin in a way where he knew Jongin would feel good and raised his hips to meet Jongin’s ass.

“Oh-“ Jongin choked out, forearms splayed on each side of Kyungsoo’s head, foreheads nearly touching.

Kyungsoo cupped Jongin’s cheek, squeezing it slightly before reattaching their lips.

Kyungsoo loved the way Jongin gave him access to do whatever he wanted. He darted his mouth across every inch of Jongin’s throat, occasionally stopping to place a gentle kiss on Jongin’s lips. He trailed back down to Jongin’s neck and left marks for Jongin to remember him by.

Jongin had to separate their lips to catch his breath, knocking their foreheads together.

Kyungsoo lifted him by the ass and fucked hard into him, knowing he was hitting Jongin’s prostate over and over again.

Kyungsoo could feel his orgasm building and he felt Jongin clench around him, indicating he was close.

Kyungsoo thrust harshly into Jongin a few more times before Jongin moaned out an _‘oh fuck’_ and came. Kyungsoo wasn’t long after, seeing and feeling Jongin orgasm had him going into overdrive.

Kyungsoo came, a quiet sound emitting from deep in his throat as he did so. He tightened his grip around Jongin, pulling him down so their bodies were flush.

The room was filled with panting from trying to catch their breath before Kyungsoo remembered to pull out of Jongin, the feeling causing Jongin to let out one final groan.

“Jesus Fuck.” Kyungsoo breathed out, wiping his hair away from his forehead.

“You’re right.” Jongin unstuck their bodies, straddling Kyungsoo until his legs wouldn’t give out on him. “I’m not going to forget that.

Kyungsoo threw his head back into the pillows and laughed. “Neither am I. Let’s go shower before one of us falls asleep.”

“Ah, okay.” Jongin crawled off of Kyungsoo. “Showering together, huh? You trying to go for round two or something?”

“I mean, if you insist.” Kyungsoo whispered into Jongin’s ear before lightly pushing him toward the bathroom.

……

Jongin settled back into bed with Kyungsoo late into the night. He burrowed his head under Kyungsoo’s chin, trying to hold his composure.

True, they clearly both had feelings for each other, but Kyungsoo was leaving tomorrow. No, not tomorrow, in hours. Jongin had no idea where they stood.

He had his ear pressed against Kyungsoo’s chest, the sound of a steady heartbeat ringing melodically through his ears.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin whispered, earning a tired grunt from the older.

“Yeah? You okay?” Kyungsoo whispered back, thumb running over the base of his neck.

“Do you love me?” Jongin asked without thinking.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, a little more awake.

“I didn’t mean- I just thought, since you said we have a connection.” Shit, Jongin messed up. He felt Kyungsoo stiffen underneath him.

“Maybe some day I could fall in love with you.” Kyungsoo said. “That’s…forward of you to ask.”

“Sorry. I’m not thinking properly.” Jongin lied, shutting his eyes tightly.

“Right…” Kyungsoo sounded distant. “Night.”

 

Jongin didn’t sleep much that night.

 

The two were awoken by Kyungsoo’s phone loudly ringing.

Kyungsoo blindly groped the bed for his phone and answered I with eyes still closed.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo croaked out. “Fuck, really? Alright, I’m going.”

Kyungsoo threw his phone back on the bed and rubbed Jongin’s back.

“Hey, sweetheart. I have to get up. Flight leaves in less than two hours and Jihun wants me there as soon as possible.” Kyungsoo said, no hint of being put off by Jongin’s comment last night. Maybe he didn’t remember.

Jongin lifted his head and combed through his hair with his fingers, smiling tiredly at Kyungsoo. “Good morning to you too.”

Kyungsoo gave a half smile to Jongin. “How does someone look this beautiful in the morning?” He brought his hand to Jongin’s jawline, quickly retracting before touching him.

Kyungsoo sat up and Jongin’s brows drew together, watching the older male dig through his bag and pull out clothing.

“I’ll be back.” Kyungsoo went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Jongin felt a pain in his chest. Maybe it was as hard for Kyungsoo as it was for him. He couldn’t help but feel his eyes glaze over as he thought about his time ending with Kyungsoo.

He slapped himself on the cheek lightly when he heard the shower turning off. He didn’t want to show Kyungsoo the disappointed side of him before he left.  

Kyungsoo emerged a few minutes later, adorned in the usual button-down, this time paired with black jeans. He picked his phone up off of the bed and groaned.

“I don’t know why they chose a flight for six in the morning.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his phone screen.

“They’re probably anticipating you early, that’s why.” Jongin stretched his arms in the air.

“I guess. I was hoping to take you to breakfast or something before I left.” Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his neck. “Are you coming?”

“Where?” Jongin questioned, pulling off his top and throwing his towel from last night over his shoulder.

“Um,” Kyungsoo gazed at Jongin’s actions, shaking his head out of his daze, “Oh, the airport. You want to go with?”

Jongin grinned. “You really want me to go? I didn’t think you would.”

“Well, of course. We’ll have to go in my rental, but I can pay for a cab to get you back. I’m trying to spend as much time with you as possible.” Kyungsoo slowly walked toward Jongin, placing strong hands on his hip.

“I’ll come to see you off.” Jongin beamed, happy that Kyungsoo wasn’t bothered about what he said.

“Great.” Kyungsoo placed a quick kiss on Jongin’s lips. “Go get ready.”

“Alright.” Jongin saluted Kyungsoo, turning to go to the shower.

“Wait, Jongin.” Kyungsoo called.

Jongin halfway turned and eyed him. “What is it?”

“Your body, did I do that?” Kyungsoo’s expression was painted with concern.

“The hickeys? Yeah, you did.” Jongin pulled the towel off from his shoulder and took it in his right hand.

“No,” Kyungsoo approached, touching Jongin’s lower back, “Here. You have a huge fucking bruise. On your hip too. Did I hurt you?”

“No, not at all.” Jongin reached back to touch the bruise on his lower back. “It doesn’t even hurt.” He lied.

“Alright.” Kyungsoo sounded unconvinced.

Jongin offered a half smile and walked away. He couldn’t tell Kyungsoo what was really happening to him, not when he was about to leave.

Jongin quickly showered, throwing on a mock neck tee and high-rise jeans before helping Kyungsoo finish packing up his things and throwing his own belongings into the bag Kyungsoo had packed for him.

They rode to the airport mostly in silence, knowing that talking would just hurt even worse. Kyungsoo drove to the car return and handed the keys over. Jongin slung his bag over his shoulder and insisted on carrying Kyungsoo’s for him.

When they got back to the drop-off for Kyungsoo’s terminal, his team was already waiting for him, along with Yuto, who shot him an incredulous look.

“You have everything?” Jihun asked, smiling sympathetically at Kyungsoo.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo sighed, looking expectantly at Jongin. Jongin handed Kyungsoo his bag and said goodbye to the rest of the team.

Kyungsoo hung back as they went inside the airport.

“So,” Kyungsoo said, “I guess this is goodbye.”

Jongin bit his bottom lip and looked up in an attempt to quell his emotions. “I guess so.”

“I’ll call you tonight.” Kyungsoo pat Jongin’s forearm. “Let’s try to make something work. It may be friendship for now, but let’s see where things go.”

“Oh, okay.” Jongin said. “Have a safe flight.”

“Hey.” Kyungsoo lifted Jongin’s chin to look at him. “It’s going to be okay. In a months’ time, things could change.  I’m not going to be going anywhere; we can still talk every day.”

“Sure.” Jongin could only give Kyungsoo a sad smile before gently hugging him.

Kyungsoo reluctantly released the younger, stepping away from him.

“Goodbye, Jongin.”

“Goodbye, Detective Do.”

Kyungsoo sat in his seat on the plane, hands clasped in his lap and looking out the window.

“Hey, Detective Do.” Yuto, who was sitting next to him, said.

“Yes?” Kyungsoo turned his head to look at him.

“I was so excited to meet you. I thought that you could finally bring justice to all of those people Jinyoung murdered. I guess I must have set my expectations too high. You’re a fraud, Do Kyungsoo. You didn’t even try to fight for what was right. You could have done so much more; talked to the governor, anything. But you didn’t. That kid back there, Jongin, is going to face the consequences of your actions. People may call you a hero, but you just singlehandedly destroyed that guy’s life. I hope you’re proud.” Yuto spat, crossing his arms tightly to his chest.

“Proud?” Kyungsoo scoffed. “You think I’m _proud?_ What do you know? You’re just some weakling who ran away instead of doing something.”

“Wow.” Yuto was tongue-in-cheek. “Yeah, fuck me for fleeing when Jinyoung was threatening to kill my sister. Fuck me for taking her and running away when she called me in tears, saying someone was trying to break into her dorm. I’m a fool, I should have let her die. Me, a hotel manager with an English degree and not a muscle on my body, should have done something. I should have talked to Jaehyun, clearly he would have helped me out. It’s not like he had anything to do with the murders. No, he was absolutely innocent.” Yuto took in a deep breath, slowly releasing it. “Hats off to you, detective. Not only did you put Jongin’s life in danger, but you also put the entirety of Seoul in danger. Who knows who they’ll kill next? I guess you can find out when you watch the news, asshole.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something but shut it and looked away. It left a sour taste in his mouth to leave it like he did, but his hands were tied…right? Jongin seemed to understand, didn’t he? There was no way he was in genuine danger anymore, probably. After all, Jinyoung wouldn’t be dumb enough to go after Jongin.

Jinyoung clearly wasn’t happy with what Kyungsoo had done. After all, everything unraveled in his plan, thanks to the detective. He surely wouldn’t be stupid enough to do anything to spite Kyungsoo; especially after his altercation with his cousin.

More wishful thinking, was it?

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t called him that night, nor did he the second night or the third.

Jongin didn’t realize how much more quickly he could feel himself deteriorate the further Kyungsoo was. The day the older left, Jongin noticed himself getting out of breath more quickly. The coughing came more frequently, and the color slowly left his skin day by day.

He spent most of the day sitting on the bed of his hotel room, deep in his own thoughts.

Taemin, Sehun, and Zitao came over to the hotel often to keep him company. When they came around, Jongin tried to keep positive and not show them how his health was declining.

“Jongin.” Taemin snapped his fingers in front of his best friend’s face. “Did you hear what I said? The water is boiling over.”

“Oh, sorry!” Jongin felt dizzy, balancing his weight on one of his arms as he clung onto the counter in the restaurant kitchen.

“Are you alright?” Zitao asked, clasping his hand on Jongin’s back.

“Yeah, I’m great. I just moved too quickly.” Jongin quickly went back to he stove and placed four large russet potatoes in the boiling water.

“You look kind of pale too. Are you sick?” Zitao prodded, not understanding the consequences of a lost soulmate.

“Probably. I got stuck in the rain a few nights ago. I might be dehydrated too.” Jongin opted to no tell Zitao that getting sick from the rain was a myth.

“Ah.” Zitao frowned. “Let me get you some water.”

Jongin nodded, not noticing Taemin and Sehun look at each other behind him and shake their heads.

Taemin and Sehun finished cutting up the vegetables, and Sehun put a pan on medium heat to sauté the broccoli.

Jongin took out the potatoes when they weren’t fully cooked through and carefully cut them up to pan fry them for gamja jorim.

Zitao placed a glass of water next to him and moved him aside with his hip.

“Go take a rest,” Zitao gave Jongin a lopsided smile, “I’ll take care of this.”

Jongin nodded and sat in one of the chairs they pulled into the kitchen and downed the glass of water.

It helped quite a bit, making him able to plate up some kimchi and seaweed when everything else was done.

They dug into the bulgogi Sehun had brought from Jihun’s uncle’s café and the banchan they made.

……

Day four and still no news from Kyungsoo. Taemin, Zitao, and Sehun were supposed to come over, but Taemin had to take an emergency trip to Busan; if emergency meant going to a blowout sale on Gucci with Zitao.

Sehun did come over around noon when Jongin was drenched in sweat from prying off rigid drywall that needed to be replaced.

“How does Jinyoung expect me to color match this stupid wallpaper?” Jongin huffs, pulling the hem of his tank top to his forehead, wiping off a bead of sweat.

“Jongin, please let me help.” Sehun looked concerned as he eyed Jongin. Jongin had to take a break every few minutes or so to lean against the wall and catch his breath. Sehun’s tone changed. “You’re not doing well, are you? And don’t lie to me; it’s clear as day when I look at you.”

“I’m fine, I’ll be fine.” Jongin pulled so hard on a piece of wood that he fell back against the opposite wall. He huffed and stood up, lightly cursing at the splinters surely burrowing underneath his skin.

“He hasn’t called you, has he?” Sehun asked, question being answered without words when Jongin hastily threw down the crowbar once in his hands. “Have you ever considered texting him?”

“You don’t think I did?” Jongin snapped, quickly lowering his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get like that.” He groaned. “It’s like I was only a convenience.” Jongin laughed dryly. “You know he told me that I should move to Japan with him once this month is over? I can’t, I’ll be dead.”

“Jongin, stop.” Sehun kicked away the debris on the plastic bag lining the ground and grabbed Jongin’s wrist. His wrist was still hurting from the incident, but Jongin sucked it up and irritated it even more working on the wall. “Don’t talk like that.”

“You know it’s true though!” Jongin exclaimed. “You know it’s over for me. Can we just make these last few days enjoyable in some way? It’s all I ask.”

Sehun frowned. Maybe Jongin was right. He needed to be positive about having Jongin with him in the moment.

Sehun rubbed Jongin’s forearm. “We’ll have a good time. What do you think about going to Lotte World tomorrow?”

Jongin offered Sehun a small smile. “Won’t Jinyoung notice I’m gone?”

“Who cares? It will only be for a couple of hours. Besides, you have a month to work on this.” Sehun said.

Jongin paused for a moment to think, finally agreeing on it and leaving Sehun excited for the next day.

Jongin worked on the wall a little bit longer, mostly picking up the debris since he was feeling light-headed. Once he was finished, Jongin and Sehun retreated to the suite so Jongin could shower and they could play video games. They played together for a few hours, switching between Mario Party and Left 4 Dead.

“Why did you make one of the CPU’s Peach?” Sehun pouted. “No one likes Peach.”

“Exactly.” Jongin grinned. “It makes us more inclined to make sure she doesn’t win.”

“Smart.” Sehun gave Jongin’s a thumbs-up. “If that’s the case, make the other one Birdo.”

……

 

“I should probably go now.” Sehun looked at his watch. “Tao said they were heading back a little while ago and I have to pick them up at the station.”

“Speaking of Zitao,” Jongin set down his controller on the coffee table, “How are you guys doing? You seem close.”

“He’s actually…really great.” Sehun admitted. “I kind of have something I want to tell you.”

“What is it?” Jongin questioned.

“I think he’s my soulmate.” Sehun’s eyes brightened. “It took a while, but I started to feel something when I was with him. I think I finally found my soulmate. Third time really is a charm.”

“Sehun!” Jongin beamed at the younger. “That’s fantastic! I’m so happy for you. Has he realized you’re soulmates?”

“Well, he hasn’t said anything. I want to tell him I love him, but I don’t want to freak him out. If he says it back, then I can go back to our reality, right?” Sehun bit his lip nervously.

Usually, it would be shocking for someone to fall in love with another person in such a short time. With soulmates, it’s different. Not many people have the ability to sense he one their destined for but, when they do, love comes quickly.

“Yeah, you can go back.” Jongin nodded. “But, have you met Zitao in our reality? I don’t know how that works.”

“I’ve never seen him a day in my life. V mentioned something to me since I’m an exception. I think he said something about how we will find each other more easily in my reality and I won’t have to worry about falling ill or anything in the time I wait for him. Bittersweet, isn’t it? I found him here, yet I wouldn’t have him there.” Sehun brushed his hair out of his face and glanced at his watch once more.

“It is, but you’ll be so much happier when you get back to our reality. This has been intense here.” Jongin said. “When I was talking to V, never once did I imagine I would be the employee of a serial killer, probably.”

“No kidding.” Sehun laughed in response, patting Jongin’s back. “Hey, I have to go, though.” He threw finger guns at Jongin. “Be up bright and early tomorrow.”

“Will do.” Jongin sent back the same hand motion. “Have a good night, Sehun.”

Sehun exited the hotel, making sure the door locked behind him. He entered his car, putting his keys into the ignition and driving to the station.

When he got there, Taemin and Zitao were huddled together for warmth, surrounded by obnoxiously large gift-bags with ‘GUCCI’ written on the sides.

Sehun quickly got out of his car and opened the trunk.

“Do you guys want to get robbed? Those bags are basically a waving flag saying, ‘please steal me’!” Sehun huffed out.

“Relax, I got something for you too.” Zitao smiled fondly at Sehun, giving him a back-hug as he stuffed the last of the bags into his car.

“As much as I appreciate it,” Sehun closed the trunk and clasped his hands on top of Zitao’s, “We have a bit of a bigger issue.”

“What is it?” Taemin asked. “By the way, dibs on front seat!”

Zitao glared at Taemin. “Jerk.”

“It’s about Jongin.” Sehun said, shutting up both of them.

“Oh, no.” Taemin opened the passenger-side door. “Is everything okay?”

“No.” Sehun sunk into the driver’s seat, closing his door a little too loudly. “He’s getting worse, like, he might die any day kind of bad. He’s doing a really horrible job of hiding it too.”

“But, aren’t he and Kyungsoo kind of a thing?” Zitao questioned. “Even though they’re apart, couldn’t they still make it work?”

“It depends.” Sehun shifted into drive. “Yes, it would work for a while with little deterioration if the two were in contact. Jongin’s health declined faster because of the hostility Kyungsoo had for him. He actually just told me that Kyungsoo hadn’t called or messaged him for four days.” Sehun let out a shaky sigh. “It’s not looking good, you guys. I told him we’ll take him to Lotte World tomorrow. Let’s try to give him a good day; don’t let him see you’re sad.”

“No.” Taemin gripped at the seat cushion. “I can’t lose him here and there.” Taemin pulled out his phone from his pocket.

“What are you doing?” Zitao asked, sitting up from his seat to hover behind Taemin, earning a, ‘be careful!’ from Sehun.

Taemin didn’t answer, instead putting his phone on speaker and letting the dial tone fill the room.

_“Hello?” Kyungsoo’s voice said from the other line._

“It’s Taemin.” Taemin said in a firm tone.

“And Sehun and Tao.” Zitao whispered.

_“Oh?” Kyungsoo sounded busy. “Hi, Taemin. Did you get more information on the case? I’ve been researching for days and I can’t find Hoseok’s case file to save my life. I think that might be the answer to our questions. It’s been hard for me to look, though. This case here has me swamped. I feel like we’re so close to solving it. Get this, the woman who was-“_

Taemin cut him off. “With all due respect, I don’t care. I didn’t call you to talk about that. Have you even contacted Jongin since you left?”

_“Oh, shit.” Kyungsoo said from the other line. “I’ve pretty much had my work phone on me this whole time and didn’t even think or bother to look at my own phone. I just got to charging it when you called.”_

“I would advise you to message him.” Taemin tried to think of a way to express what was happening to Jongin without telling the detective. “He’s sick. The doctors don’t know what it is. He’s getting worse every day and is stuck fixing that hole in the wall all alone in the hotel.”

_“Fuck.” Kyungsoo breathed out. “I’m such an asshole. I was too busy trying to research the case, that I didn’t even think about the most important factor; him.”_

“You are an asshole.” Taemin agreed. “An asshole that really needs to contact Jongin before it’s too late.”

Taemin didn’t let Kyungsoo answer before he hung up the phone.

…

Jongin stared at the ceiling while he was laying in his bed. He felt sore all over, though he put in minimal work. It was frustrating for him to feel himself sick and he couldn’t do anything about it.

If he suddenly left to Japan, Jinyoung would catch on and he already threatened the people closest to him. Jongin didn’t want to get his friends into danger. He had already tried contacting Kyungsoo to no avail, so there was no point in leaving anyway.

Luckily, he had his friends to cheer him up. They had made another group chat a few hours ago, sending stupid pictures they found on the internet and the occasional fantaken photos of their favorite idols.

‘But have you see Onew? Seriously, he could be next to royalty and I’d be like, “The Queen of England? I don’t know her.’ Taemin had sent twenty minutes ago.

Jongin felt his phone vibrate next to him and got ready to send a slew of angry bear stickers until he picked up his phone and saw the message was from Kyungsoo.

**11:49 pm**

_From: Detective Do (Kyungsoo)_

_Hey. Look, I’m really sorry for not messaging you. I lost my phone and this case has been crazy, so I hadn’t had a chance to look for it._

**11:51 pm**

To: Detective Do (Kyungsoo)

hey kuyngsoo…I was beginning to think that you hadnt meant what you said

**11:54 pm**

_From: Detective Do (Kyungsoo)_

_What? No way! I meant it 100%. I’m still looking into the case on my free time. It leaves a sour taste in my mouth knowing I left things as I did. I miss you._

Jongin smiled at his screen. He hated how quickly he was able to forgive Kyungsoo.

**11:55 pm**

To: Detective Do (Kyungsoo)

I miss you too.

**11:55 pm**

_From: Detective Do (Kyungsoo)_

_:) How are you feeling, by the way? Because, you know, you were out in the rain…_

**12:00 am**

To: Detective Do (Kyungsoo)

oh? no im fine!! It was just a cold but its gone now

**12:04 am**

_From: Detective Do (Kyungsoo)_

_Hmm…alright._

_Jinyoung hasn’t shown his face around there, has he? I still think you should be wary of him. I don’t like that you’re staying there. Can you stay with Taemin for a little or something?_

**12:06 am**

To: Detective Do (Kyungsoo)

no i cant.

hows the case going?

**12:08 am**

_From: Detective Do (Kyungsoo)_

_It’s going well. I actually have to go now; new evidence from crime scene cleanup. I will call you tomorrow, alright?_

Jongin sent back a response and put his phone down on the cushion next to him, finally able to rest peacefully.

 

Luckily, Jongin felt a little better the next day and managed to enjoy he day with his friends.

He probably ate his body weight in sweets, considering they insisted on buying him desserts all day.

_“But you haven’t tried the caramel apples yet!” Taemin whined, practically shoving the treat to Jongin’s lips._

_“I swear, if I eat one more thing, I might actually explode.” Jongin shook his hand to decline the offer._

_“Oh man, but there’s a restaurant with chicken and waffles over there. Too bad you’re full.” Sehun grinned._

_“Okay, maybe I’m not that full.” Jongin had already beelined for the restaurant._

 

Sehun drove the group back to their respective homes, making a pit stop to drop off Jongin.

“Have you heard from Kyungsoo?” Taemin innocently asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Actually, yeah. He text me last night and said he’s going call me later.” Jongin leaned his head against the window, smiling to himself.

“That’s great!” Zitao responded. “You’ll have to let us know how it goes.”

“Yeah.” Jongin pressed the home button at his phone, no messages from Kyungsoo. “I will.”

……

 

**_From: taetaemin_ **

_yoooo jooongin you haven’t updated us yet?? how did the call go_

**To: oohsehun, hztttao, taetaemin**

hasnt happened yet…must be busy

**_From: oohsehun_ **

I’m sure he is. Detectives work through the night sometimes. I mean, he did here, didn’t he?

**_From: hztttao_ **

_yeah don’t beat yourself up about it_

**To: oohsehun, hztttao, taetaemin**

I know, Im just going to work on the wall now while I feel okay

**_From: oohsehun_ **

_We’ll come help you tomorrow. I’ll start my shift early, so I can get it over with and go over there._

 

Sehun laid down horizontally on his couch, head resting in Zitao’s lap.

“Do you just want to crash here, Tae? You can wait with Zitao until I get done with my shift.” Sehun asked.

“Are you sure? I don’t really have anything with me and I don’t want to interrupt,” Taemin wagged his finger between the two, “Whatever this is.”

Sehun tried to kick him with his boot. “Shut up. You can borrow some of my clothes. I don’t have Prada, but I like to think my fashion isn’t too shabby.”

“And you’re not wearing my Prada.” Zitao shook his head. “I’ve seen the way you eat kimchi stew. I’d like to keep my white’s white.”

Taemin rolled his eyes. “The two of you together is dangerous. You’re bullying a poor, innocent boy.” He frowned and bat his eyelashes dramatically. “You g-“

Taemin’s phone started to ring.

“You’re lucky I’m getting a call, or else I’d roast you two so badly, you would need a skin graft.” Taemin reached for his phone on the edge of the couch.

“What the hell kind of analogy is that? You’re so weird.” Zitao snorted.

“It’s Kyungsoo.” Taemin held his phone screen out to the other two. “I’ll put him on speaker.”

“Hello?”

“It’s not him.” Kyungsoo sounded out of breath.

“What? Who?” Taemin asked, turning the volume up on his phone.

“Kim Hoseok. It’s not him and I have proof now.” The sound of papers crinkling was heard from Kyungsoo’s line.

“What kind of proof?” Sehun chimed in.

“Was that Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked. “Wait, never mind. I don’t care. Anyway, I finally found some information on him after a lot of digging. I found out where he goes to college and got into contact with his advisor. It turns out that he was on a month-long expedition to Jeju Island. He’s an oceanographer and he is doing residency with the divers over there. There are photos from the trip, and the twenty-three other students that saw him are a solid alibi.”

“What the fuck?” Taemin said. “Why would he falsely confess to murder? That’s weird.”

“Easy.” Kyungsoo’s fingers clacked the keys on his keyboard. “You’ll never guess who his cousins are: Jinyoung and Jaehyun. They are third cousins, but Hoseok’s parents got divorced when he was sixteen and he moved to Incheon until he went to college. From the looks of it, Jinyoung and Jaehyun have a tight grip on the kid and threatened him in some way for him to confess to a crime he didn’t commit.”

Sehun and Zitao exchanged a glance and Taemin nearly dropped his phone.

“So, the case can be reopened?” Taemin questioned. “What does this all mean?”

“It means that I’m in the airport right now with a plane ticket to Seoul.” Kyungsoo said.

“What about your other case?” Taemin didn’t think Kyungsoo would be allowed to abandon his other duties.

“That’s why I have Amber and Jihun. They’re just as qualified as I am, and Amber can handle the case with the rest of the team. Jihun’s with me, though. I can’t do this on my own.” Kyungsoo sighed into the receiver.

“Okay.” Taemin nodded. “We’ll get you in the morning.”

 

Jongin got up early the next day, eager to work on the damages they caused. He wanted to make as little work possible for his friends, considering he didn’t want them to waste their time helping him in the first place.

Normally, he would break a sweat working, so he would wear airy clothing, but he was freezing that morning. He threw on jeans and a violet-colored hoodie before getting to work.

Jongin sawed away the parts of the drywall that were protruding to make the straight edges when he heard the lobby doors slam shut, meaning his friends arrived. He forgot that Taemin and Zitao had keys.

Once he finished sawing, he went into the hidden entrance and began to hammer wood planks into the wall.

“Jongin? You up here?” Taemin’s voice called.

“Yeah, one second!” Jongin finished hammering the board in, exiting the hole and examining his work with his hands on his hips. “I think I’m finally making good progress. This shouldn’t take much longer, then maybe I can leave.” Jongin glanced over to his left, eyes widening in shock.

“What?” Jongin breathed out, standing cemented to the ground.

Kyungsoo took initiative, walking over to Jongin and enveloping him into a hug.

It took Jongin a moment to process the situation before hugging Kyungsoo back.

“Case is back open, your detective over here found proof it wasn’t Hoseok.” Taemin smirked.

Jongin tightened his grip around Kyungsoo. “You’re back.”

Kyungsoo pulled away, arm’s distance from Jongin. “We’re going to get you out of here, alright?”

“First step is going to the station and talking to Hoseok.” Jihun chimed in.

“Yep.” Kyungsoo released Jongin, reaching for his hand instead. “Let’s go see what he has to say.”

 

They headed to Sehun’s car, Jongin smiling about how confidently Kyungsoo felt about holding his hand, despite the sneers they would get if they were in public.

Kyungsoo’s eyes drifted to Jongin. “Are you okay? You look really sick. I could feel some of your bones when I hugged you.”

“I’m all good, it’s probably just that I’ve been working and forgetting to eat.” Jongin answered, tightening his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo would have to get the truth out of Jongin later.

“Again, I apologize for not contacting you. I just got so invested in justice that I didn’t even consider the people I cared about most.” The shorter male swung his hand lightly with Jongin’s.

“It’s alright. You’re here now.” Jongin beamed at Kyungsoo.

“Oh, shit.” Taemin said once they got to the car. I didn’t even think about the whole car situation. There are six of us. Someone’s going to have to sit on someone’s lap.”

“I don’t have a hatchback, so don’t even think about asking to ride in the trunk.” Sehun pointed a finger at Zitao.

“Kyungsoo can sit on my lap, it’s fine.” Jongin leaned against the body of the car.

“You can sit on mine.” Kyungsoo responded.

“Please,” Zitao chuckled, “You’re like half his size, he would crush you.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Ha. Ha. Fine, let’s just go with the little dignity I still have intact.”

They got to the police station and Jihun and Kyungsoo took out their badges, ready to flash them at anyone who questioned them.

They entered with their heads held high, and the rest of the group trailed behind, slightly terrified by the devious expressions on the detective’s faces.

They got past the front desk and made their way to the jail cells.

“Wait over in the front until we get him, then you can watch the interrogation.” Kyungsoo held a hand up to stop the group, sans Jihun.

“Alright.” Jongin wrapped his arm around Taemin’s waist for support. “Be careful.”

Taemin led he group to a couch, letting Jongin lean against him as they waited.

Kyungsoo and Jihun approached the cells when Jaehyun came out of his office, narrowly running into him.

“Kyungsoo? What the fuck are you doing here?” Jaehyun asked, fumbling to grab the documents that slipped out of his hands.

“Case isn’t closed. _My_ case isn’t closed.” Kyungsoo firmly said. “We have proof Hoseok is innocent.”

Jaehyun smirked. “Sure, you do. His trial is in a couple of hours, so good luck trying to save him before he gets locked away forever.”

“We’ll see about that.” Jihun responded, shoving his shoulder into the officer’s as they walked past.

They found Hoseok’s jail call and flashed their badges. “Kim Hoseok? Please come with us.”

Jihun squinted his eyes and glared at the officer standing near the cells. The officer begrudgingly unlocked the cell and Kyungsoo and Jihun took Hoseok to the interrogation room.

Jihun momentarily poked his head out into the lobby to tell the group to come over. They stood and watched while Hoseok was sat down, handcuffs tight around his wrists.

“Why?” Kyungsoo sat on the edge of the table inches from Hoseok. “Why would you lie about being a murderer?”

“I didn’t lie.” Hoseok looked up at Kyungsoo.

Jihun was standing against the wall to the right of Hoseok. Kyungsoo nodded to the other detective and Jihun threw a folder onto the table.

Kyungsoo opened it and pulled out photos from Jeju Island. “You weren’t even in Seoul when the murders occurred. You just got back hours before confessing. Who are you covering up for, your cousins? What do they have on you to make you hold back on telling us the truth?”

Jihun walked over to Hoseok’s left and crouched next to him. “It’s okay, Mr. Kim. We aren’t here to make you suffer; Jaehyun clearly has already done a good job of that.” Jihun pulled down the collar of Hoseok’s sweater to look at a deep purple bruise.

“Why?” Kyungsoo questioned once more.

“I can’t.” Hoseok’s eyes brimmed with tears. “I can’t say. I really can’t. Please, don’t release me unless you want to see me dead.”

“We can’t keep you if you’re innocent, which we know you are. We can, however, keep you protected. You’re going to stay with Detective Kim here in a secure location. We aren’t going to let them get to you.” Kyungsoo sympathetically glanced at the college student.

Jihun smoothed down the line running down his slacks and rest his elbows on his knees as he crouched. “You just have to nod or shake your head for me, okay? Can you do that?”

Hoseok nodded, fiddling his thumbs in his lap, handcuffs constricting his movements.

“Did Hong Jinyoung or Park Jaehyun commit any of the murders?” Jihun asked, straight to the point.

Hoseok looked up from his hands to Kyungsoo. “You’ll find the answers you need at Aconitum.” He shifted his glance to the door and back to Kyungsoo. “Promise you’ll keep me safe?”

“I promise. Trust me, I won’t let anyone touch you. They’ll have to go past me, and I’ve trained for years and done my time in the military. Not a hair on your head will be touched.”

Kyungsoo pat Hoseok’s shoulder lightly. “You’re free to go. Get some rest and,” Kyungsoo averted his attention to Jihun, “Make sure you get those off of him.”

Hoseok was un-cuffed and headed out of the office with the group. Jaehyun grabbed Jihun’s arm, who had his other arm protectively around Hoseok.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asked, Jihun shaking his arm out of his grasp.

“Freeing an innocent kid.” Jihun smugly said.

Jongin watched the interaction, worn out and frankly done letting Jaehyun and Jinyoung toss people around for fun.

“Yeah, pretty horrible of you to let your cousin go to jail for you. I’m assuming the bruises on him are from you too, so good job. As soon as this month is over, Jinyoung needs to let me go, or I’m leaving on my own. Pretty sure there have been plenty of breaches on my contract.” Jongin leaned on Taemin for support once more.

Jaehyun crossed his arms and looked Jongin up and down. “You look like you’re on the verge of collapsing, you’re not getting that wall finished in time. Expect your stay to last even longer now. Bye, Jongin.” He walked away, leaving Jongin to bore holes into the back of his head.

“Let’s go, Hoseok.” Jihun said to the college student.

“We’ll head back too.” Sehun pulled his keys out of his jean pocket. “See you guys soon.”

Sehun drove them back to the hotel and he, Zitao, and Taemin hung around for a while.

Zitao helped frame the opening and Sehun assisted with the insulation.

“Thanks, guys.” Jongin said once they all retreated into the kitchen.

“Of course. If you’re not feeling well, you can’t do that.” Sehun filled a glass with tea and placed it in front of Zitao.

Kyungsoo stayed silent, drinking his tea and eyeing Jongin.

It was strange, in less than a week, Jongin looked so different. He must have really gotten sick from the rain, as his naturally honey-colored skin was almost as light as Sehun’s.

“Is that what you’re going to do?” Taemin asked. He was sitting on the edge of the counter and running his finger along he condensation of his glass.

“I’m sorry, do what?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Stay with Hoseok and Jihun. I’m guessing they’re staying at that Moonlight Hotel or whatever, right? You said a secure place.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo tapped the counter, “I figured I’d stay here, considering it’s an open case again. Hoseok said I can find the answers here.”

“Very well.” Taemin hopped off of the counter. “We should probably go. My roommates insisted on watching some stupid variety show with me tonight. I don’t know why me, since they’re glued at the hip, but whatever.”

Taemin, along with Sehun and Zitao left and Kyungsoo spent some time updating Jongin on his case. Probably not the smartest thing to do, since some the information hadn’t been released, but he felt that he could trust Jongin at this point.

Jongin listened attentively, exerting all of his effort into paying attention to Kyungsoo.

They ended up talking until late  in the night, the rumbling of Kyungsoo’s stomach interrupting their discussion on their first impressions.

“Seriously,” Jongin laughed, “The moment I saw you, I felt like I had known you since forever, but I was also very scared of you. You have his aura that is very intimidating.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo grinned. “I was just doing my job. Glad that my attraction to you didn’t let my guard down.”

“Definitely not. You looked like you would have punched me in the face at any given point.”

Kyungsoo melodically laughed. “God, it’s amazing just sitting with you and talking. It’s great to fill in the blanks about you that I don’t know.”

“Agreed.” Jongin offered a warm smile. “It sounds like we should probably cook something, though. What do you think?”

“Definitely.” Kyungsoo stood up. “One thing you may not know is that I also wanted to be a chef, so I taught myself a lot and delved into far too many cooking shows.”

“So, you’re saying you’re going to make dinner for me?” Jongin smirked at the older.

“Maybe.” Kyungsoo grinned. “Really, though. Just take a seat. You look like you could topple over at any given time.”

“I just might.” Jongin sighed.

After an (incredible) dinner made by Kyungsoo, the duo retreated to the room and got ready for bed.

“We should rest for tonight.” Kyungsoo said, pulling a long-sleeved shirt over his torso. “We’ll have to search this place high and low again tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Jongin had already burrowed himself underneath the sheets. “I haven’t been to the pool ever since the first incident. It’s probably in desperate need of more chlorine.”

“Fuck that.” Kyungsoo pulled the sheets up to nestle next to Jongin. “Jinyoung can do that. Speaking of him, where the hell is he? I tried looking for something, anything, online about where he could be. Nothing.”

“Probably in the states knocking up some college girl or something. He’s the worst.” Jongin sighed, throwing a leg over Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, he is. I’m glad to hear he didn’t come by when I was gone. He probably thought he got away with it, so he felt like he didn’t need to.”

“I think you’re right. Maybe he isn’t as smart as we thought he was. He may be good at what he does, but you’re better.” Jongin closed his eyes and rested his head comfortably in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Thanks, Jongin. I try to do what I can.”

“Thanks for coming back.” Jongin sleepily said to Kyungsoo before drifting off.

The next morning, they got up and ready to check out the hotel. Jongin felt a lot better, the color restoring slightly in his skin and his eyes shone brightly.

Jongin was sitting at the foot of the bed, slipping on his shoes, while Kyungsoo was in the living room.

“Hey, Jongin?” Kyungsoo called. “Weird question, do you have a camera? If we find anything, it’s better to have higher quality photos not from my phone.”

Jongin remembered seeing a camera a couple of days ago while exploring his room. He never had an interest in photography in his reality, so he was intrigued to find it.

“Yeah! Bottom left drawer on the television stand! Check to see if it’s charged. If not, I think there is another battery in there.”

“Thanks!” Kyungsoo shouted back, crouching down in front of the drawer. He pushed aside a few extra pillowcases and found the camera. He turned it on to see if the battery was charged, accidentally clicking the gallery button when he flipped the power switch.

His jaw dropped as he looked at the first photo.

“What the fuck?” He whispered to himself, scrolling through a few of the eight-hundred photos on the camera.

The first victim that was murdered in the elevator, victim 402, victim 606, victim 612, the pool victim, they were all there. Photos of before and after they died flashed across the screen, sending Kyungsoo’s head spinning.

He set the camera down next to him, fishing through the drawer to see if he could find anything else. His fingertips touched something cold and firm. He pulled it out from underneath various cords and sheets to reveal a Beretta 92. The same Beretta 92 used in the murders.

“Hey, did you find the-“ Jongin stopped in his tracks when he saw Kyungsoo, now standing, with the gun in his hands, “What are you doing with a gun?”

Kyungsoo looked from the gun and to Jongin, the camera strap hanging from his right shoulder.

“It was you. It was you all along.” Kyungsoo whispered.

“What? What are you talking about?” Jongin held his hands up in defense, taking slow steps towards Kyungsoo. “Where did you find that?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Kim Jongin. You’ve been lying to me this whole time, haven’t you? The sudden forgetting about your past, the moments of confusion, the threats from Jinyoung, they were all lies. What are you doing, working with them too? Or is it just you enraging them so much that it looks like they’re the bad guys, huh? What the fuck, Jongin. You’re a killer. I should have trusted my instinct when I first met you and arrested you then and there. No, I should have killed you, so you didn’t murder anymore. Was this some sick game to you? I trusted you…I told you about my parents. How could you?” Kyungsoo’s face was nearly red with anger.

Jongin stopped a couple of feet in front of him, cautiously eyeing the detective.

“Kyungsoo, you know this wasn’t me. Please, you have to believe me.” Jongin pleaded.

“I don’t have to do shit for you.” Kyungsoo spat. “Yeah, okay, who framed you? Jinyoung? Well, where the fuck is he, huh? Riddle me that, please. Enlighten me.” Kyungsoo exasperatedly sighed, running one of his hands haphazardly through his hair. He chuckled. “I’m the fool. To think that I could be with you, to love you. That’s crazy.” He stood so he was facing Jongin directly. “You’re a fucking idiot if you think I could every love someone like you. You’re dead to me.”

Jongin felt a pain so intense in his chest that he felt like his heart could have exploded. “Kyungsoo…you don’t mean that. I didn’t do it.” He took a deep breath and slowly walked toward Kyungsoo again.

The older cocked the gun at Jongin. “Don’t you dare come near me. I have your camera with all of the photos on it, you idiot. I’m taking it to the police, along with you. Don’t bother resisting because I’ll fucking kill you.”

Jongin didn’t have the energy to fight Kyungsoo. It was over, he knew it.

Tears welled in his eyes as Kyungsoo handcuffed him and yanked him out of the room.

They exited the hotel and Kyungsoo shoved Jongin into the backseat of his car and drove to the station.

He dialed up Jihun along the way.

“Jihun,” Jongin said into his phone speaker, “Come to the station. Call Mr. Huang, Lee, and Oh to come too.”

Kyungsoo parked and got Jongin out of the car. Jaehyun was grinning at the duo when they walked through the entrance.

“What is this we have here?” Jaehyun asked, straightening the papers in his hands.

Kyungsoo harshly set down the camera and gun in front of him and dragged Jongin to the interrogation room, pushing him down onto the hard chair.

 

Jongin couldn’t tell how long he was sitting there until Kyungsoo came back with Jaehyun and Jihun.

Jongin’s ears rung so loudly, that he could barely here the door open. He couldn’t believe the events that were unfolding.

“Well, well, well.” Jaehyun smirked. “What a turn of events, huh?”

Jongin’s gaze drifted from Jaehyun to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo had disgust written all over his face. He looked to Jihun, who was frowning and staring at the ground.

“You have your proof.” Kyungsoo said. “Just lock him away, alright? I’ll go to his hearing but, after that, I’m out of here and never want to see him again.”

“We can arrange that.” Jaehyun said. “We’ll keep him here for a couple of days until he can get his sentence.”

“Alright.” Kyungsoo nodded. “I need to go out for a moment. I can’t stand to look at him.”

“I’ll come with. I need a smoke.”

Jaehyun and Kyungsoo left, leaving Jihun with Jongin.

Jongin didn’t bother trying to convince Jihun; he knew it was a waste of time.

“I’m going to let your friends in.” Jihun said. “Don’t get up from the seat.”

Jongin shrugged a shoulder at Jihun’s words. He waited for him to come back.

“Jongin?” Taemin barged into the interrogation room. “What the fuck happened? What’s going on?”

“Kyungsoo found a camera with photos of the murders and the gun in a drawer in my suite and thinks it was me.” Jongin quietly said.

“That’s fucking bullshit!” Taemin practically yelled. “There is no way you did it, I know for a fact. It just isn’t possible for you to have done it.”

“Kyungsoo will never believe me.” Jongin responded.

“This isn’t right.” Sehun put his hands on his hips. “You must have been framed. The only person who would have a key, aside from us would be,”

“Jinyoung.” Taemin and Zitao said at the same time.

“That motherfucker.” Taemin seethed. “Wait, the security cameras!”

Jongin shook his head. “Kyungsoo destroyed those, remember? There is nothing, nothing that can prove my innocence. Your words won’t mean anything to him.”

“What about mine?” Jihun asked, causing everyone’s heads to snap in his direction. “Maybe he’ll believe me.”

“ _You_ believe _me?_ ” Jongin asked in disbelief.

“Yes. I’ve done this for a long time and I’ve spent a good chunk of time with you. You don’t fit the profile of a killer and you have no motive. It’s not you.” Jihun balanced his weight on one of his arms resting on the table. “I’ll talk to him, Jongin. But, for now, I can’t get you out of here.”

“I understand.” Jongin responded.

 

Footsteps were heard approaching the room.

“Jongin,” Taemin grabbed his best friend’s hands, “We’ll visit whenever we can.” He gave Jongin a knowing look. “We have to get him to believe you before it’s too late.”

“Before it’s too late? Like, before his sentence?” Jihun asked.

“Yeah. Jongin’s also really sick.” Sehun rest his arm on the small of Zitao’s back. “We’ve been worried for him.”

The door opened and Jaehyun and Kyungsoo came back in.

Jaehyun snapped at Jongin. “You, come with me. I’d like to introduce you to your jail cell.”

Jongin didn’t spare Kyungsoo a glance as he followed Jaehyun to the cell.

Jaehyun opened the door and let him in. He harshly grabbed Jongin’s wrists and pulled him close to him.

“You do anything I don’t like,” Jaehyun said, unlocking the handcuffs, “These go back on. Kyungsoo even gave me the key; he must trust me to do what I want.”

“Do whatever you want.” Jongin said. “I don’t care anymore.”

Jaehyun cupped Jongin’s right cheek. “Glad to hear that. I’ll be seeing you tonight.” He pat Jongin’s cheek, far more harshly than normal, and left.

Jongin sat in the cell, helpless. He was stuck in his own mind and knew there was nothing he could do. He felt weak, almost too weak to even sit up straight.

Jongin crawled on top of the stainless-steel frame of a sad excuse of a bed and leaned against the wall.

He hoped Kyungsoo would come see him to talk to him and get his side, but he never came.

……

Jongin was jolted away some hours later by the sound of the jail cell opening. The small window in the room indicated that it was night-time outside. He looked over at the door to see Jaehyun and Jinyoung.

“When we say you’re going to regret something, we mean it.” Jaehyun approached Jongin and pinned him against the wall when he tried to get past him.

“You were the perfect pawn in this up until recently. Looks like Jongin tried to grow some balls, didn’t you? You’re an idiot; I own everyone out here.” Jinyoung smirked.

“I have never met people as conniving and disgusting as you two.” Jongin used his last ounce of energy to, at least, tell them off before he got punished. “You used me, you used us all. You were killing people and let everyone else take the blame. Your own cousin; how could you? You killed your own father.” Jongin’s voice trailed off.

“Yeah, who the fuck cares?” Jaehyun laughed. “My uncle was slacking, and the business was better in Jinyoung’s hands. Clearly, he’s doing a much better job. It’s also cute that you think those were the only people that our family has ‘taken care of’.” He put air quotes around his words.

“You’re dreadful.” Jongin eyed them. “Those people had families.”

Jinyoung and Jaehyun glanced at each other and laughed. “Yeah, what the fuck? We all do, you moron.” Jinyoung said.

“Hey, let’s wrap this up.” Jaehyun pat his cousin on the shoulder. “The guys wanted to go drinking tonight.”

“Oh, sure.” Jinyoung released Jongin. “Let’s head out then.”

Jongin breathed a sigh of relief when they turned.

“He’s too cute, don’t you think?” Jinyoung grinned.

“Precious. So innocent, thinking we were going to leave him like this.” Jaehyun responded.

The cousins turned around and sent a blow to his stomach.

He couldn’t remember much except being left on the ground clutching himself, hot tears falling down his cheeks.

 

In that moment, he almost wished they had finished him off, so he wouldn’t have to feel the pain anymore.

 

……

Kyungsoo sat in the room, staring aimlessly out of the hotel room window as he waited on Jihun.

Hoseok sat on the couch across from him, refusing to utter a word to Kyungsoo since he arrived back at the hotel the night previous.

Jihun finished the knot in his tie and sat next to Kyungsoo.

“I think, deep down, you know he didn’t do it.” Jihun softly said.

Kyungsoo shot daggers at him. “What do you know? You don’t know shit, Jihun. Stay out of this.”

“He’s right.” Hoseok added. “I…” He sighed. “He wasn’t the one that framed me. My cousins did. I feel safer now talking about it away from them. I had never seen Jongin a day in my life before all of that. He’s innocent, Detective Do.”

“Maybe your cousins did do that,” Kyungsoo rested his chin in his palm, “But Jongin probably worked with them. How convenient he was in the hotel every time someone was murdered?”

“Or,” Jihun raised his index finger, “They were using him since the beginning, like they did with Tanaka, and he’s just been their ragdoll in all of this.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s just go try and get a confession out of him and then we can drink until we can’t feel our limbs.”

“No.” Jihun stood up. “Take me off of the case if you’re going to act like that. I’m not drinking with you, I’m not letting you drag me into this. You were so deadest on helping Hoseok when he falsely confessed, yet you’ll leave Jongin there to rot? I knew you could be an asshole, but this is low, even for you.”

“You want to be off the case?” Kyungsoo shot up. “Fine. How I wish I could tell you to fuck off, but you’re the only other person on my team here. So, you listen to what I say, you hear me?”

Jihun turned away, throwing his arms up in frustration. He grabbed his suit jacket and turned the handle on the hotel room door aggressively.

“Come on, let’s go.” Jihun narrowed his eyes at Jongin. “You’re unbelievable.”

Jihun momentarily softened to turn to Hoseok. “Stay in here, alright? I’ll ask one of the security at the hotel to stay by the door. You have my number if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Jihun. At least one of you isn’t an asshole.” Hoseok shot Kyungsoo a pointed look.

Jihun chose to ignore Kyungsoo on the taxi drive to the station, paying the driver and walking in before Kyungsoo had even exited the taxi.

Kyungsoo silently followed behind, entering the station and going directly to Jaehyun’s office.

He knocked on the door and Jaehyun opened it.

“I just want to try and get an actual confession out of him.” Kyungsoo said.

Jaehyun produced the key for the cell and handed it to him. The two detectives walked through the long hallway that led to the cell, opening the security door before the cells with the key.

Both of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Jongin. He was looking at the ground with his knees to his chest. He was leaning against the side of the bed and looked up, ever so slightly when they entered.

Jihun snatched the key from Kyungsoo, unlocking the door and bending down in front of Jongin.

“Holy shit,” Jihun whispered, trying his hardest to envelop Jongin into a hug without hurting him, “What happened to you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Jongin flatly said, finally looking at Jihun. He had dried blood on his forehead, coming from his hairline. His jacket had more blood on it than color, and Jongin’s rolled up jacket sleeves revealed bruising on his wrists and arms.

“Jongin, your wrist is broken. That’s not from before either, right? It just hurt then, but this is serious.” Jihun felt in his pockets for any sort of fabric, giving up and using his pocket knife to cut a strip from the paper-thin sheet on the bed and wetting it in the sink.

He knelt back down in front of Jongin and tried to clean up the blood.

“Why are you here?” Jongin asked, managing to pat Jihun’s bicep in thanks.

“Ask him.” Jihun said. “He apparently is a know-it-all who is too far invested in himself to care about other people.”

Kyungsoo walked into the opening of the cell and crossed his arms, a flash of concern on his face. “Tell me seriously what happened.”

Jongin met Kyungsoo’s eyes, Kyungsoo almost commenting on how much worse he looked than the day prior.

Jongin’s scowl disappeared slightly when he saw Kyungsoo. He quickly looked back at the ground, allowing Jihun to take his hand in his. “I…fell.”

“Bullshit. That’s great you want to lie about something else. For once, could you tell the truth?” Kyungsoo scoffed.

The door to the hall opened, Jaehyun walking through the entrance and causing Jongin to stiffen.

Jihun caught on, squeezing Jongin’s hand and helping him stand.

“Wow, Jongin. What happened to you?” Jaehyun pretended to be shocked. “That looks horrible, would you like me to get a nurse for you?” He entered the cell and ran a thumb over Jongin’s cheek, Jihun looking on with an expression of disgust. “Look at you, your poor handsome features all bruised up.” Jaehyun jutted out his bottom hip.

Jongin let go of Jihun’s hand and slapped Jaehyun’s from his cheek, pushing him back from the chest to get him away.

“Woah, violence.” Jaehyun rubbed at his chest. “Now I understand what the officers last night meant by you being aggressive and having to use self-defense. I’ll make sure to keep you company all night long, so you don’t try to do anything else.”

“Officer Park, don’t you dare lay a finger on him. The cameras here surely got what you already did on tape.” Jihun stepped between him and Jongin.

“Cameras?” Jaehyun tilted his head in confusion. “Oh, Detective Kim, you are so foolish. Yes, we have cameras but, somehow, they were placed just out of the view of the cells. Strange, right? It’s weird, the same thing happened at the hotel. I wonder how all of these security cameras don’t record where you want them to be.”

“Cameras…” Kyungsoo said out loud. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. “Cameras!” He began to head out of the room at a fast pace.

“Detective Do, stop!” Jihun called, looking up from Jongin and to Kyungsoo. “I’ll be back, Jongin. Hang in there.”

Jihun followed Kyungsoo out, who was already hailing a cab. He swiftly opened the cab door and got in, waiting for Jihun.

“Moonlight Hotel, please.” Kyungsoo said to the cab driver, who nodded and put his taxi into drive.

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing?” Jihun practically yelled. “We left Jongin; he could die!”

“Cameras. Kyungsoo said. “When Jongin and I were going to explore floor eight before you came with the warrant, he was walking me to the elevator. I almost forgot that I put a hidden camera facing the suite. I figured that it would come in handy, because it would keep an eye on Jongin and Jinyoung couldn’t access it. I have to log on from my laptop but, if what he says is true, we can look to see when he left his hotel and if the gun and camera were placed there to frame him.”

“If you would have remembered sooner, we could have helped him and maybe he wouldn’t be in the place he is now. Did you not care that there was barely any life in his eyes?” Jihun looked out the window.

“Jihun, drop it. Still, we don’t know if it will show anything. We’ll find out.” Kyungsoo leaned his head against the opposite window and the two stayed silent until they got to the hotel.

“What happened?” Hoseok asked as soon as they came through the door.

“Kyungsoo had a hidden camera and it might have evidence to prove Kyungsoo’s innocence.” Jihun watched Kyungsoo dig through his bag.

A knock on the door made Kyungsoo freeze.

“Relax, Kyungsoo.” Jihun went to the door and opened it. Taemin, Zitao, and Sehun appeared. “I text them in the car.”

Taemin walked directly up to Kyungsoo and slapped him across the face. “Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Kyungsoo? We were on our way to see Jongin when Jihun messaged us. If he’s as hurt as he said he is, I’m going to fuck you up.” Taemin hovered over Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo had to fight the urge to not slap him back. He shoved Taemin away and continued looking through his bag.

“Is Jongin going to be okay? Zitao said in a small voice.

“We can only hope so.” Sehun embraced Zitao and kissed his forehead. “He’s tough.”

Kyungsoo went back to the living room and put his laptop on the coffee table, the group immediately hovering over him. He clicked on an app on his home screen and dated video files popped up.

“Start from the day Kyungsoo came back.” Jihun pointed at the date on the screen.

Kyungsoo played the videos, fast forwarded to three times the speed.

Nothing eventful happened until halfway through the day when they had been at the station.

“Wait.” Taemin said. “Look at the screen.”

The camera clearly showed Jinyoung entering Jongin’s suite, leaving the door open and giving them perfect view to see him plant the evidence.

“There it is.” Jihun crossed his arms. “Proof he’s innocent. How do you feel about being the world’s biggest asshole?”

Kyungsoo held his hands in his hands. “Oh my God. I fucked up. I fucked up big time. I almost got him killed.”

“You might get him killed if you don’t hurry the fuck up and get to the station.” Taemin said.

“We can take my car. I’ll drive as quickly as I can.” Sehun had already pulled his keys out of his pocket.

They dashed down to his car and hopped in. Sehun drove the fastest he could, despite the torrential downpour, and managed to make it ten minutes later.

“Wait here.” Kyungsoo said to them, opening the passenger side door.

“Sorry, but we’re not waiting here.” Sehun spoke up, shocking Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, they’re his friends. He would probably prefer to see them than you, anyway.” Jihun adjusted his gun in the holster around his waist. “Come on, guys. Stay behind us, though.”

They ran through the rain to the police station doors.

Kyungsoo tugged on them, groaning out of frustration when they were locked.

“What the fuck? They wouldn’t be closed for another hour.” Kyungsoo said, trying the door once more.

“Maybe there’s another door that opens? We could try-“ Jihun’s sentence was cut off by Kyungsoo sending a bullet into the glass door and walking through the fragments.

“Or that.” Jihun sighed and followed.

Kyungsoo ran down the hall and shot the lock off of the security door, kicking it open with his foot.

Jaehyun was grinning, leaning against the wall.

“Well, hello, boys.” Jaehyun casually said, flicking cigarette ashes onto the ground.

“Jongin, where is he?” Kyungsoo said, gripping backstrap of his pistol.

“Oh,” Jaehyun jutted out his bottom lip, “Didn’t you hear the sad news? Jongin escaped. So sad. Jinyoung said he saw a crashed car on the side of the road, looks like it was an accident.”

A familiar feeling radiated through Kyungsoo.

“He was too weak. There is no way that happened. Give it up, Jaehyun. We know everything.” Jihun approached the police officer.

“I suggest you don’t touch me.” Jaehyun smiled sweetly at Jihun and he grimaced back.

“I suggest I do.” Jihun grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist and began to pull out a handcuff.

At that moment, a loud sound erupted from outside, almost like the sound of a car starting. Kyungsoo didn’t think and ran out of the emergency exit to the parking garage.

Jinyoung had the car door open, glancing back at Kyungsoo and smiling. He closed the car door and began to drive before Kyungsoo could stop him.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo gripped his hair, glancing around at his surroundings. He quickly ran back into the station and stomped over to Jaehyun.

“Grab his keys for me.” Kyungsoo said and Jihun quickly obliged, handing over the slew of keys.

“Stay here.” Kyungsoo pointed to the group.

He ran back out and spotted the motorcycle he saw earlier. He used the motorcycle key on Jaehyun’s keyring and started it up, going in the direction that he saw Jinyoung drive.

He squinted his eyes when he caught sight of the vehicle and dialed Jihun’s number.

It was overwhelming, not being able to see from the rain and trying to make a call without his phone getting waterlogged, but Kyungsoo would risk it for Jongin.

“In front of West Seoul Lake Park. Hyundai Sonata, gray. Looks like Jinyoung is stopping here.” Kyungsoo hung up before Jihun could answer and parked the motorcycle some ways back, so Jinyoung couldn’t hear him.

He gripped his gun in his hands and used the advantage of the noisy rain to sneak his way to where he was. Kyungsoo had to squint his eyes once more to get a better view. From the look of it, he was trying to drag Jongin to the driver’s seat in the attempt of staging an accident like Jaehyun said. Kyungsoo hid behind a tree until he got a clear view of Jinyoung. He cocked his gun and went behind him.

“Stop, Jinyoung. It’s over. We have proof incriminating you and your cousin. If you touch one more hair on his head, I’ll shoot you in the head.”

“Well, if it wasn’t the hero of the story.” Jinyoung turned slowly, with his hands up. “Last time I checked, you wanted to leave pretty boy here to rot in the cell. What happened?”

“What happened was that you framed in. I hid a camera to see you plant the evidence. I should have check it earlier, yes. That’s on me and I’ll never forgive myself for what happened because of my actions. I was jaded from my past and that ultimately made me put Jongin in the middle.” Kyungsoo held the gun firm, three inches away from Jinyoung’s skull.

Headlights flashed on the scene, indicating that the group must have arrived. He heard the car door open behind him and the sound of handcuffs.

“Your past jaded you?” Jinyoung stood confidently with perfect posture. “Jaded you because your family was murdered a serial killer and you couldn’t fully invest yourself in someone because of some childhood trauma? Poor you. Poor little Kyungsoo.”

Jihun dragged Jaehyun over and kicked him to the ground next to Jinyoung.

Kyungsoo momentarily glanced to Jihun, who was by hid side, offering him a small nod. Taemin, Sehun, and Zitao were in the car, all watching from the window.

“It’s funny.” Jaehyun slowly stood up. “You’ve been out all of these years searching for the killer of your family that you’ve pushed so many people away from you. You’re a cold-hearted asshole who is only trying to get justice to feel better about yourself.”

“Are you kidding me?” Kyungsoo could almost laugh. “I bring justice and I do it legally. You two, you kill innocent people.”

“Yeah. I guess.” Jinyoung shrugged to his cousin. “It runs in the family, though. You know what my father’s company name used to be? Scope Enterprises. Does that ring a bell? Well, if it doesn’t, let me explain to you. Once upon a time, my father had a long-time friend that he eventually combined his business with. It was going well, until his friend decided to back out, leaving my father picking up the pieces that his business partner left. My father was in debt for three years until he could pick himself back up and make his business bigger and better. That man left my father high and dry because he found out dad was embezzling money. My father tried to pin it on his friend, but it didn’t work out. That’s when he realized there was a better solution. He snuck into his ex-friend’s home and killed him and his wife, said he was going to make it look like the estranged father murdered his family because he was caught. He went upstairs and stabbed their daughter too. He was going to get to the son before the police got there but, apparently, the stab wound he inflicted on the boy in chest didn’t kill him. Does this ring any bells? I mean, it wasn’t the first time my father killed, but it was one of the last without me and Jaehyun helping him. It’s just disappointing the son didn’t die, too. Right, Kyungsoo? Wouldn’t you have rather died with your family?”

Kyungsoo stared blankly at Jinyoung.

“Do you know why I became a detective, Mr. Hong? It was to find my family’s killer and do to them what they did to me. Considering you murdered your father and took him out of the picture, I guess you’re the next best thing.” Kyungsoo had a sinister smile playing on his lips.

“You wouldn’t.” Jinyoung said, eyes boring into Kyungsoo’s.

“Try me.” Kyungsoo said, pulling the trigger.

Kyungsoo watched Jinyoung crumble to the ground and immediately turned back to the driver’s seat to pull Jongin out of the car.

“Jongin, I’m so sorry.” Kyungsoo held the younger. “I got you into this and it’s all my fault.”

The blood spatter on Kyungsoo’s face quickly washed away from the heavy rain. Jongin opened his eyes gently and ran his hand through Kyungsoo’s wet locks.

“I’m feel like I’m going to die, Kyungsoo.” Jongin quietly said.

“No, you’re not, Jongin.” Kyungsoo kissed the top of Jongin’s head. “You’re not.”

“Yes, I am. My time is up.” Jongin muttered.

“Well, isn’t this sweet?” Jaehyun said from behind him, interrupting their conversation.

Kyungsoo turned around and picked his gun off of the ground.

“You’re so irrelevant that I almost forgot about you.” Kyungsoo said, not hesitating to shoot Jaehyun in the chest. He dropped the gun next to him and cradled Jongin.

The rest of the group came over and crouched around Jongin.

“Let’s get him into the car.” Sehun said, wiping his hair from his face.

“Don’t take his even though it’s bigger. He cut the brakes.” Jongin managed to say, waving a hand to Jinyoung’s vehicle.

……

Despite Jongin being taller, Kyungsoo scooped Jongin up and carried him to the car, holding him the whole ride to the emergency room.

“I’m so, so sorry.” Kyungsoo whispered over and over again.

Jongin let out a shaky breath. “Your family…”

“Don’t worry about that now.” Kyungsoo quickly responded. “You know when you asked me if I loved you and I said that one day I could? Well, I lied. I lied when I said I could never love you. I love you, Jongin, I love you so fucking much. There’s something that always leads me back to you. In another world, I think we were soulmates. I’d like to make that a reality here too.”

Jongin smiled into Kyungsoo’s chest. “I love you too.” He whispered out. “I just don’t know if I can give you what you want.”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked. “Jongin?”

“We’re here.” Sehun said from the driver’s seat. “Let’s get him in.”

Jongin’s memory was a blur. He remembered being put in a hospital bed, his friends around him, each with different expressions on their faces. He could remember Kyungsoo the most, holding his hand and kissing his palm until everything turned black.

 

“Kim Kyungsoo?” A petite nurse ran after the actor.

Kyungsoo turned around and wiped his eyes. “What is it?”

“Come with me quickly, please!” She grabbed his hand before he answered and brought him to a recovery room.

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asked, confusion in his voice.

“Something we’ve never seen before at this hospital happened. His heart wasn’t beating for three minutes and, suddenly, he got a pulse back. He’s still not awake, but he’s getting there. Is there anyone else you would like us to call?” She asked.

“Yes, please. His manager, Lee Taemin and my manager, Oh Sehun.” Kyungsoo’s heart was pounding in his ears.

“Will do, Mr. Kim. We have a nurse in there now until the doctor finishes a surgery.” She extended her hand to the room door.

Kyungsoo thanked her and entered the room. The nurse in the room was turned from him, putting IV’s into Jongin’s vein in his arm. He taped the tube securely and turned to Kyungsoo.

“You must be Kyungsoo, yes?” He asked, blonde hair neatly framing his face. “I’m his nurse, Kim Jihun.” Jihun bowed.

Kyungsoo bowed back and quickly moved to his seat next to Jongin’s bed and took his other hand. He glanced over at the other side of the room, the curtain pulled forward indicating that he was sharing the room with someone.

“I’ll be back in a few moments.” Jihun pulled a small pager from his breast pocket. “It looks like the doctor is done. I’ll be back with him.”

Kyungsoo nodded and watched Jihun leave before focusing all of his attention on Jongin.

 

It felt like moments, years, before Kyungsoo felt Jongin move his fingertips ever so gently.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked, standing up and crouching over Jongin, cupping his cheek with one hand.

Jongin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kyungsoo. A small smile played on his face. “Hey, Soo.”

“Oh my God!” Kyungsoo tried to hug Jongin as best as he could without hurting him. “I was so scared, Jongin. You were gone, and I was nothing without you. I knew I couldn’t live without my soulmate.”

“Soo,” Jongin said, “Do you believe in second chances? I think I got one for you. I would do anything for you.”

Kyungsoo smiled, a tear running down his cheek. “I love you so much. You wouldn’t even believe how much I love you.”

“I love you more.” Jongin smiled.

He did it, he couldn’t believe it. It would take time to adjust, but he couldn’t think about anything aside from the fact his heart was nearly bursting with joy. The happiness outweighed any pain he felt.

The room door opened not long after and a very well dressed Taemin and Sehun entered the room.

Taemin broke out into tears as he approached Jongin.

“Jesus Fuck, you scared the shit out of me.” Taemin wiped his eyes. “You’re making me mess up this stupid makeup the stylists put on me.”

Sehun smiled fondly at Jongin, looking at him in a way that indicated he knew everything. He approached the side of the bed and gently took Jongin’s other hand.

“Congratulations.” He whispered to Jongin before retracting his hand to let Taemin grossly cry by Jongin’s side.

“You may want to take some caution, give him time to adjust.” A voice said from the door behind him. “We’re surprised he’s even coherent right now. I’ve never seen anything like this.”

The group turned their heads to the source of the voice.

“Holy fuck.” Taemin breathed out. “Mark today as the day I saw the face of an angel.”

“Not quite.” The raven-haired doctor grinned. “I do try and make miracles, though. I’m Choi Minho, Jongin’s appointed doctor. This is my assistant and Jongin’s nurse, Kim Jihun.”

Jongin was happy to see Jihun in his reality. He was afraid that he would have been a distant memory to him.

The nurse that brought Kyungsoo in knocked on the door before she came in.

“Good evening, Ms. Liu. Here for Mr. Kim?” Minho asked.

“Amber?” Jongin asked.

“Have we met?” Amber smiled. “You know, it’s incredible, Mr. Kim. Two miracles happened tonight. You came back to us and our other patient here miraculously recovered from a coma he had less than a ten percent chance of waking up from.”

She walked over and pulled the curtain away that divided the room.

A male with ashy-colored hair was sitting upright in his bed, hand held by another male with honey-colored hair.

Jongin’s eyes nearly fell out of his head. The ashy-haired boy looked directly at Jongin and nodded to him in thanks. Jongin beamed back to him.

V finally got his soulmate back.

THREE MONTHS LATER

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Kyungsoo asked, patting down the arms of Jongin’s suit jacket.

“I’ve never been more ready.” Jongin lifted Kyungsoo’s jaw to kiss him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo responded. “You go on after the Gucci segment, right?”

“Right. That means I get to sit with you for now.” Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand and they walked to their seats. Sehun was the first to greet them, sitting next to Kyungsoo. Taemin came over not long after and stood in front of them, crossing his arms. He focused on Sehun.

“Oh Sehun, you are the biggest idiot in the world.” Taemin tapped the foot of his perfectly polished shoe.

“What? Why?” Sehun frowned at Taemin.

“You’re an idiot because you decided to not come with me to the fashion show in Prague last week. There was a fashion designer there who saw you when we were in London and he wanted to see if he could work with you. He said you had the ‘perfect model body’ and ‘beautiful features’ or some shit. I was too busy trying not to puke. Anyway, he wanted you to model for his fashion line.”

“Are you serious? I missed out? He didn’t leave any information or anything?” Sehun watched Taemin shrug.

“I mean, he’s here, so you could just go talk to him.” Taemin smirked.

“Are you kidding me?” Sehun stood up and lightly slapped Taemin’s shoulder. “You’re an asshole. You got me worked up for nothing.” He frowned. “Where is he?”

“In the second seat directly in front of the stage. You can’t miss him. Trust me.” Taemin turned Sehun around.

A tall male with dark hair and alluring eyes was already looking at Sehun, a grin playing on his lips as he saluted him.

Sehun turned back to Taemin. “Oh my God. He’s…who is he?”

“Name’s Huang Zitao. Don’t worry, he speaks Korean.” Taemin said, watching Sehun stand in place. “Are you really going to stand there, or are you going to talk to him? He’s one-million percent your type.”

Jongin watched the interaction. Realization seemed to have struck Sehun, but he must have not known what Zitao looked like. It was up to him to find the other, and he finally did.

Sehun shyly walked over and introduced himself, taking Zitao’s hand to greet him. They said a few words to each other before Zitao nodded and followed Sehun over.

“I’ll just switch seats, it’s fine.” Zitao looked at the name on the seat next to Sehun’s to see who reserved it. “I’m sure,” He narrowed his eyes to read the name better, “Valentino Garavani won’t mind.”

Sehun and Zitao sat down and Sehun introduced him.

Jongin happily took Kyungsoo’s hand in his. Sehun finally found his soulmate and everything in the world felt right.

“Aren’t you going to sit down too, Taemin?” Kyungsoo looked up at the last one in the group still standing.

“Nah,” Taemin said, “I invited Minho and gave up my spot, so we could sit together.”

“Wow, things are really going well for you two, huh?” Jongin winked at his best friend.

“That they are.” Taemin responded. “Can I count on you guys to get drinks after? Jihun and Jaehyun will be there.” He watched Jongin open his mouth. “No, it won’t be at the afterparty. We’re going to Moonlight instead.”

“Then yes.” Jongin massaged the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. “Sounds good.”

“Alright. Meet you after.” Taemin send finger-guns to Jongin before walking away.

“Mr. Jeon?” A man with an earpiece and a tailored suit said as he led someone to the seat next to Kyungsoo. “You’ve been moved up to sit here. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course.” The male said. “It gives me a better view anyway.”

“Very well. Enjoy the show.”

The gentleman sat next to Kyungsoo and smiled as he looked at the stage. Jongin glanced over and grinned at the familiarity of the boy.

Jongin focused back on the beginning of the show with a smile playing on his lips.  

Once the Gucci segment was over, Jongin felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Kyungsoo said, seemingly reading Jongin’s mind. “You’re going to do incredible.”

Jongin stood up, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand once more before heading backstage and getting changed. The first group of models went out and Jongin was placed next to the model he would work with.

“Hey,” Jongin said before looking, “I’m Kim Jongin.”

“I’m Kim Taehyung.” The model said. Jongin glanced up and his shocked expression quickly changed to a smile.

“V.” Jongin breathed out. “Wow.”

“Listen, thank you again.” Taehyung said as they made it closer to the front of the line. “I can’t ever thank you enough. I owe you my life, literally. You went through so much.”

“Hey, but we’re here now, right? Let’s think of the positives.” Jongin pat Taehyung’s back. He paused for a moment. “Actually, there is one way you can repay me.”

“And how is that?” Taehyung grinned.

“You and your soulmate can come to have drinks at Moonlight after this. Deal?” Jongin asked.

“Deal.”

Much later into the night, Kyungsoo and Jongin arrived back at their home.

Jongin sat in the loveseat in the corner of his and Kyungsoo’s bedroom, the only illumination coming from a table lamp on the glass side table next to him. He held a notebook in his hands, the light reflecting beautifully on the silver emblem reading his initials. He opened the notebook and flipped to the very last page and picked up a seafoam green pen off of the side table and checked off the last item on his bucket list.

✔ Walk on the runway for fashion week

 


End file.
